


Accidental Arrangements

by CSwivel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because of Reasons, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced spanking, In a way, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Money, Phone Sex, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), oh boy these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSwivel/pseuds/CSwivel
Summary: Erwin Smith was a healthy, happy, mostly educated man. He was smart enough to know the difference between many mistaken things. He was smart enough to know the difference between a one night stand and a going-to-be-long-term relationship. This, however, he wasn't so sure about.Or, the one where Erwin bags himself a sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, another fic. obviously some of the tags at the top won't come in to play until later on in the story but I thought I'd just throw that out there now anyway. I already have the first 8 chapters written so I should be able to finish it and if I don't I will be mad at myself. I'm also not sure on the name. anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Being a working 20 year old in university is difficult. Not to say he was expecting it to be easy, but juggling both work and school is definitely harder than he'd originally thought.

Not only that, but he doesn't exactly have any support either. His father has almost worked himself to death and is now in need of permanent care because of the stroke he suffered a few weeks ago. He doesn't want his dad to go to some care home to rot for the rest of his days because he knows the man will hate it. Then there's the cost. Erwin certainly wants his dad to go to a good facility, one that he can trust and will act as a second family or something. But the problem is that he is not making nearly enough money to be able to pay for it all. His dad's pension might cover a few of the facility expenses but then there's all the hospital bills that need to be paid and then there's his student loans and how is he supposed to pay for all of that when he's only making fifteen bucks an hour?

He's pretty sure that the worst part about it is that money has always been an issue. Mostly, when you're a kid, you're supposed to be carefree and living life happily but instead he was worrying about money just like his dad. They've never been rich and Erwin's pretty sure that he'll end up the same way as his father, barely making it by and working himself into his grave.

The thought scares him because it's so real at this point and he doesn't know what to do. Of course he has his roommate Mike but it's not like Mike is going to want to use his money to help him pay for things that aren't his problems.

The thing is is that he wants to be living through his twenties like a normal guy. He wants his college days to be memorable and not regrettable. He wants to go to parties and live it up like a normal twenty year old. He wants to date and have a few random one night stands here or there.

He knew that being an adult was going to be difficult but he never expected it to be quite like this.

* * *

 

He remembers hearing the term for the first time when he was at work. Sugar daddy.

Ah yes, he'll always remember that conversation. Not just because of what they were talking about but who he was talking about it with. Eren Jaeger, his boss's son.

Yes, working at Grisha Groceries - which was more of a department store than a grocery store - wasn't the most fun job and he didn't get paid very much but there were a few perks to the job, one of them being the hilarious quirks and characteristics of seventeen year old Eren Jaeger.

"So I was on this website the other day." Eren mentions out of the blue, watching as Erwin bends down to pick up a box filled with canned soup, paying close attention to the way dark wash jeans hug the blondes ass.

"Have I told you that you have a nice ass?"

Erwin rolls his eyes and huffs, about to tell Eren to get off _his_ ass and help him carry boxes so they can start stocking but he gives up. "I believe you've told me more than once, yes."

"Oh, okay, just making sure...what was I talking about?"

"The website." Erwin sighs as he starts walking towards the food isles, Eren following close behind.

"Oh, right. So I was looking at this website yesterday and it was called Seeking Arrangements and it's basically where you make a profile and then you wait for a sugar daddy. I'm considering making a profile." Eren explains as he rocks on his heels, watching Erwin struggle with balancing the box on his thick thigh and putting the cans of soup on the shelf.

"What's a sugar daddy?" Erwin asks, caught slightly off guard by the offended look that shows up on Eren's face.

"You don't know what a sugar daddy is?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

Eren pauses for a second, thinking about what to say. "It's basically an arrangement between two people, one who's older and really rich and the other who's poor and younger. So the older, richer one, will buy the younger one stuff and pay for stuff and in return the younger one will have sex with them. And that's basically it."

"That just sounds like prostitution." Erwin says as he empties the box and starts to walk back for another one. They just got a new shipment of stock in today and it was his and Eren's job to put all of the stock on the shelves and count it all to make sure that nothing was missing but currently he was the only person working.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way. But these people make thousands of dollars off of it. Like, some of them have weekly allowances that are huge. Some of them make a legitimate living out of it and never work a day in their life. Doesn't that sound so much easier than spending a bunch of money for an education that you might regret later on?" Eren blabbers on and Erwin does think that being paid to do absolutely nothing but have sex might be nice but he also knows that that's not how the world was meant to be run and that it's not a realistic way to live.

"First of all Eren, why are you thinking about this? You're only seventeen, and not only that but you aren't legal which means that you cannot be having sex with a sixty year old man." He states, now making his way over to the cosmetics section to unload a box of shampoo.

"I'll be eighteen in six months, it doesn't matter. And they aren't that old, they're like, forty. Or at least that's where I draw the line with age. What about you? Do you like them old, Erwin?" Eren asks.

"I've never dated anyone over twenty two if that answers your question." Erwin answers.

"But what's the oldest you'd go?"

"I don't know, thirty?"

Eren pauses. "You wouldn't make it very far as a sugar baby."

"What's a sugar baby?"

"I give up."

* * *

 

He remembers the first time they meet. It's not an immediate connection, it's gradual.

It starts with the first meeting. He's working the till when it happens, casually waiting for someone to walk up and buy something. He's working in the jewelry department today and there's this old lady who keeps harassing him and asking him obscure questions that he doesn't know how to answer. He's pretty sure that she asked him if the jewelry was made in a peanut free factory. Not only that, but Eren has been harassing him too and he hasn't gotten any peace and quiet the whole goddamn day and he just wants to sleep but he has an evening class today and he just wants to die.

That's why he doesn't even notice the short, attractive man walk up to the counter until Eren murmurs in his ear, "Oh my god, hottie alert."

That's when he looks up and that's when he sees those piercing, clouded eyes staring right into his soul. He feels bare for some reason, completely gutted and left open for this man to see. It kind of terrifies him.

The man gets straight to the point though. "I'm looking for a necklace."

Erwin snaps out of his trance. "Oh, is there any specific type you're looking for?"

"Something modest but still expensive." His eyes widen. The guy certainly isn't hiding the fact that he has cash.

He looks down at the displays and quickly surveys them, looking for something that might fit what the guy wants. He doesn't know why the guy is buying it but he finds that he wants to find out. He's intrigued by the handsome stranger.

"I think these would best fit that description." He states while pointing to a few necklaces on display, ones that have small diamonds hanging from the chains that are insanely priced.

"Sure, why not." The guy says, seemingly uninterested with the whole situation.

Erwin pulls a necklace out of the display case and goes over to the register, scanning the small tag and putting the jewelry into a fancy, sleek black box before he announces the price. The guy doesn't bat an eye and instead pulls out his wallet and Erwin catches the amount of bills in there and his eyes almost pop out of his head. But instead of pulling out any cash the guy pulls out a credit card instead and Erwin is just about to press a button on the machine so that the guy can use it but then the stranger just holds the card above the machine until it beeps and then the amount is paid.

He doesn't register the guy giving him a small "thank you" and walking away because he's too busy trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Like, that credit card was some next level shit. He goes through a moment of thought that he wants one because he could definitely show it off to Mike but then he realizes that getting one is probably really expensive and he'd rather spend the money on more important things, like food.

He's startled when Eren speaks. "Now that was a prime example of a sugar daddy."

He rolls his eyes. "Would you give up the whole sugar daddy thing, Eren?"

"I will, but not before I bring up the fact that you were totally checking him out." Eren states.

Erwin sighs heavily, almost saying that he wasn't checking the guy out, he was checking out his credit card. He thinks better of it though, instead resting his head in his palm and thinking that this day is taking forever.

* * *

 

The next time he meets him, he's working in the tech department, manning the cash register.

He's thankful that Eren isn't there, apparently it was some kind of school trip, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't ogle over the guys credit card as he buys a new smartphone that costs more than his life.

* * *

 

The third time is the time that they talk.

Erwin is working in the men's clothing department, walking around and correcting displays, helping customers that have questions or concerns.

Then _he_ walks up. He shows up out of nowhere, Erwin just turns around and there he is, standing with his arms crossed across his chest with a big pout on his lips. He gets that feeling again, like he's being judged, which he probably is.

"Can I help you?" He manages to say, keeping his voice friendly just how he was taught.

"I'm looking for a jacket." The guy states. His foot is taping on the tile of the floor and Erwin thinks about how old the guy is. He must be at least in his thirties. But his height makes Erwin think differently.

"Is there any specific type you're looking for?" He asks.

"A peacoat."

Erwin nods his head, ignoring the tone of voice the man is using. "Follow me, please."

Erwin begins walking past racks of clothing, and he tries not to focus on how the man has to take longer and quicker steps to catch up to him.

"This is the selection we have here. Just, have a look around, and call me if you need anything else." Erwin states, pretending that he doesn't see the price tags on the overly expensive jackets.

He walks away and leaves the man to sort himself out but a few minutes later he's bothered again.

"None of them fit." Erwin jumps, startled by the man suddenly appearing in front of him again. It's like the guy can teleport or something.

After his heart rate goes down he says, rather intelligently, "What?"

The man rolls his eyes moodily and holds up one of the jackets. "They're too long." He states.

Erwin looks down at the man's body and notices how short he is, the length finally registering in his mind. He starts laughing before he can stop himself, giggles erupting in his chest.

"Thanks asshole." The man says with a big scowl on his face as he throws the jacket at Erwin, effectively muffling anymore laughter.

Erwin lifts the jacket off his face. "No, I'm so sorry, it's just that it is a little funny."

The man spins around so fast that Erwin surprised he doesn't get whiplash. The look of death on the man's face makes Erwin scared and he corrects himself.

"Look, there's a tailor not too far from here, just a few blocks down. He can hem the jacket, no problem. It may require you to spend a bit of extra money, but..." He trails off, hoping that it'll get the man to stop glaring daggers at him.

"It's not a bad idea..." The man murmurs to himself and Erwin sighs with relief, thankful that he's not going to die today.

He points the man towards the register and hands him the jacket, watching as he goes and wishing he knew the man's name.

* * *

 

The forth time they meet is the time that everything changes.

He's just gotten off his shift, he has no classes today, and he has one hundred dollars in his wallet that he intends to spend on groceries. Mike gave him a list of things they need, basic things like eggs and milk and bread.

He gets a cart and starts walking through the isles of groceries, picking things up as he goes. He gets everything on the list and then picks up a few more things, like chips and pop that they obviously don't need but he grabs it anyway because he enjoys eating junk. Mike has told him countless times that he's going to end up with diabetes given the amount of junk he lives off of but he never really listens. He works out sometimes, so it's not like he's unfit. He just eats junk. He does have the smallest little bit of fat on his lower stomach though, and no matter how many ab workouts he does it never seems to go away.

He goes to one of the tills at the front where Eren stands, wearing the green apron and looking bored out of his mind. Grisha treats Eren like free labour because he doesn't actually pay the kid anything for helping out. Eren has told him this fact many times before.

He stops his cart and begins to unload all the items on to the black conveyor belt. "How's the work, Eren?"

"Shitty as always." The teen states, picking up items and scanning them before he places them in plastic bags.

Erwin laughs because it's relatable before he digs his wallet out of his pocket, and listens to Eren list off the final price. The final price is $115. He won't have enough. He digs frantically, looking for more bills or extra change but he only gets about five dollars.

He looks down sadly at the food in the bags, looking at the case of pop still in the cart and dreading having to give it over to Eren and leave without it.

Eren must notice the sad look on his face and quickly says "I think I have a ten in my jacket pocket-" but he's cut off by another voice, a deeper one, on the other side of the till.

"I'll pay for it."

Erwin spins fast, feeling his neck protest. And there he stands. Him. That _guy_.

"What?" He says, not quite catching what the guy had said.

"I'll pay for it."

Before Erwin can protest the man is already moving forward and holding that fucking credit card over the machine and _god_ he wants one because it's so fucking _cool_. The till beeps and he and Eren stand there, completely still with jaws gaping. That's when Erwin registers the fact that the guy just payed for everything. The whole $115.

"Are you gonna take your food or are you gonna stand there?" The man states, showing his annoyance.

Erwin shakes his head and realizes that he was seconds away from drooling, quickly turning and putting all of his groceries back into the cart, shrugging at Eren's shocked face as he walks out with the man leading the way.

They walk out of the store and stand awkwardly on the side walk for a few seconds because Erwin really doesn't know what to say. The guy just payed for all of his groceries without hesitation. Like, what the fuck?

"You really didn't have to do that." He says, feeling as though he has to thank this man a million times because now he has pop and chips to gorge on while he binge watches some weird show on Netflix because they can't afford the shitty cable. He's living life to the fullest tonight.

"Stop acting like it was such a big deal, it was only a hundred bucks." The man grumbles, sending him a glare.

"I'm still going to thank you," he states, "and ask for your name so I can pay you back."

"You don't need to pay me back," the man snaps. "and my name is Levi."

Erwin nods. "Well Levi, my name is-"

"Erwin." Levi cuts him off.

"How did you-"

"Your name tag."

He thinks for a moment. "Oh...yeah." He feels stupid now.

Silence ensues and Erwin feels awkward. He still feels as though he hasn't thanked Levi enough yet but he's not sure how to thank him.

Levi cuts off his train of thought with a question. "Do you have a ride?"

Erwin perks up. "Well I was just going to call a cab." That was his plan. To call a cab and go home that way. He'd done it that way before, in fact he's done it so often now that he can get all of the groceries into the trunk of the cab without the cabbie getting angry, which is really saying something considering the fact that they get mad if you take more than five seconds to get into the car.

"God, you're so poor." Levi whispers to himself but Erwin doesn't have enough time to get offended. That, and he knows it's true. "Let me give you a ride."

"But I wouldn't want you to waste your gas on me-"

"Just get in my fucking car." Erwin shuts his mouth and follows Levi. He supposes that getting a free ride is better than paying for a cab, after all.

His eyes widen when they approach Levi's car and it leads him to wonder just how rich Levi is because of course he drives a fucking Audi, because what rich ass person doesn't.

Levi pops open the trunk and Erwin throws the groceries down, gently seating himself in the passenger seat. He feels as though his presence is tainting the expensive and spotless interior. As though him being there is just dirtying the whole car.

He gives Levi his address and the ride back to his apartment is mostly silent, filled with honking horns from angry drivers and girly pop which plays from the radio. He once again feels incredibly awkward.

Levi parks across the street and Erwin gets out of the car in record time, popping open the trunk to get his groceries. He gives Levi a quick thank you before he begins walking away and he almost makes it to the door before Levi calls him back. The shorter man gives him a card and Erwin looks down at it, taking in the business information and the cell phone number that's been circled in blue pen. An arrow points to the other side of the card but he doesn't flip it just yet, waits until Levi drives off. On the other side of the card, in thin and scratchy handwriting, are the words, "call me if you're hungry...or thirsty."

He almost has a heart attack in the middle of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cow! I'm so happy that you guys liked the first chapter and I absolutely couldn't wait to post more so here we are! also, I love reading all the comments that you guys leave me, they give me LIFE. and thanks for all the kudos, like damn.

"Oh my god, he totally wants to fuck you."

"Sh, you're being too loud." Erwin scolds Eren, watching as people walking by give them disapproving looks.

"Oh, who cares?" Eren waves off.

"I do." Erwin states quickly, making sure that no more customers overhear anything else about this conversation. Eren gives him an annoyed look before looking back down at the business card. Erwin's not even sure why he decided to ask the kid about it. He guesses that it's probably because, even if Mike is his best friend, he doesn't really feel comfortable talking to the guy about it, even though Mike often over shares with him about his girlfriend Nanaba. He's still trying to figure out why he confides in Eren more about this rather someone who's more mature, but oh well. He'll figure it out eventually.

"So are you going to call him?" Eren asks, like it's the most important question in the entire world.

Erwin snorts with laughter. "No, are you crazy?"

Eren gives him a stern stare and he begins to feel uncomfortable. "Erwin Edward Smith, a man has thrown himself at your feet asking to take you out for a, free might I add, dinner. Not only that, but he's thirsting for you. You do not ignore this type of opportunity. You call him back, you go out for dinner, and hey, if it doesn't work out, at least you got the d."

After Eren's explanation Erwin stood there dumbstruck. The kid kind of had a point. Given how much money Levi seemed to have, the dinner obviously wasn't going to be cheap and it would be free. That, and he couldn't even remember the last time he got laid. It had been a while. He could probably trace it back to senior year of high school when he was still with his girlfriend Marie. But Marie was off with one of his best friends in a different city in a different college so it didn't matter. Marie actually helped him find out he was gay but that is unimportant.

"I guess you have a point. But I have no idea how to handle this." He states.

"Well that's simple, all you have to do is call him." Eren says, like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"But you don't understand, I-" Erwin is cut off when Eren hurls himself across the counter and snatches his phone and the business card. He immediately starts to grab for the items back all while whining and flailing but Eren hands the phone back fairly quickly.

Erwin looks down at the screen and realizes that Eren had called Levi's number and Levi had picked up. He begins to panic. He brings the phone to his ear hesitantly and listens as Levi asks who's phoning while threatening to hang up. He briefly considers letting him but Erwin decides to live up to the challenge for once in his life because as Eren had said, at least he'll get the d.

"Hi, this is Erwin." He says and Eren gives him a thumbs up.

"Hello, Erwin. Why didn't you answer me sooner?" Levi asks.

"Well, I had just dropped my phone after dialling so, yeah, sorry." Erwin quickly explains, pulling an excuse out of his ass so that Levi doesn't think someone else is listening. Eren is currently pressing his face right against Erwin's phone in an attempt to hear the conversation.

"Idiot..." Levi mutters into the phone. "You could have called sooner, by the way. A friend of mine just recently opened up a restaurant and I was hoping you would have called so I could've taken you."

Erwin can feel his cheeks flush with colour at what Levi says, flattered that the man wanted to spend time with him that bad. "We can still go." He insists.

"I suppose. Are you busy this Saturday?" Levi asks.

"I work till six but I'm free after that." He states, shoving Eren away when the kid leans closer.

"How much time do you need to get ready?"

"About an hour."

"Then I'll pick you up at seven." Levi says, and the tone to his voice leaves no room for argument. "I still remember your address so you don't need to remind me."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you on Saturday?" Erwin says.

"Yes. See you then." Then Levi hangs up. Erwin has the phone to his ear for a few seconds after, shocked at how abruptly Levi ended the conversation.

"That was by far the most awkward phone conversation I've ever heard." Eren says, causing Erwin to shake his head and get back to reality.

"Hey, I tried my best." He defends. "I don't know how the hell I'm gonna do this, though. I've never really been on a date like this before." Erwin hates to reveal that fact and he can see Eren's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, it's easy," Eren starts, "all you gotta do is dress up nicely and do a little flirting then bam! You get laid. Plus, Levi already seems to have a sexual attraction towards you so it'll be even more easy to suck his dick."

"Who said I was going to be the one sucking dick?" Erwin says, challenging Eren's words.

"Well, you have to find some way to pay him back for dinner, don't you?" Erwin pauses at that. Eren may actually be right about that. The only problem is that he's never sucked a dick before, however he thinks it might be easy. Maybe he should practice on bananas or something first, however if Mike were to catch him deep throating a banana on the living room couch, he would have to come up with an excuse, which could be a little difficult. He's sure he can find an alternative.

"Why don't I just make a check list of things that make a good date and you can use it as a guideline of sorts?" Eren suggests.

Erwin sits there and thinks for a moment, nodding hesitantly. The only reason he's saying yes is because he has no clue how to make a date go well and he sure as hell doesn't want to guess, especially with someone like Levi.

He leaves work that day with a paper in hand and anxiety bubbling in his chest.

* * *

 

The anxiety just gets worse throughout the week and when it's actually Saturday he feels like dying. Eren consoles him through his shift, telling him that he's gonna do great and he's gonna have a second date and he has nothing to be nervous about. It does absolutely nothing to calm him down.

He takes the bus back home and finds Mike sitting on the couch eating a bag of raw peas for some reason, though Erwin can honestly say that it doesn't really surprise him that much. Mike is a big fan of vegetables and often tells him that he should snack out on carrots or something instead of chips but Erwin never really listens when Mike says things like that. Junk food will always hold a special place in his heart.

"Welcome." Mike greets as he munches down, flipping through shows on Netflix, surfing for something to watch. "They just uploaded the new season of Bojack Horseman but I didn't want to watch it without you."

"Well I can't watch it tonight."

"Reason?"

"I have a date."

Mike only sounds mildly happy when he replies. "Good for you."

Erwin plops himself down on the couch beside his best friend, eyeing the bag of peas with distain.

They watch some weird documentary together until around six thirty, when Erwin decides to go for a shower and get ready. He emerges from the bathroom and walks to his bedroom, drying off and getting into the only suit he owns. It's a few years old and it's a bit tight on him in a few places, like his chest and biceps. The first thing on Eren's to do list was to look presentable and fancy and Erwin even goes as far as to slick his hair back. He's pretty sure he looks presentable as he studies himself in the mirror over his dresser, hoping it's enough to impress Levi.

Seven rolls around and Erwin leaves the apartment with a "good luck" from Mike. He still has Eren's note in his jacket pocket, just in case he needs to look over it again for advice if he gets stuck.

When he gets outside Levi is there, leaning back against his expensive car in a suit just as fancy, with a red tie complementing the grey colour of the suit. Erwin's own suit is navy in colour but he didn't have a tie that fit correctly and neither did Mike but he assumes he still looks good either way.

"You clean up well." Levi states as Erwin stops in front of him.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Gosh, the date hasn't even started yet and he's already nailing rule number two: flirt.

Levi gives him a sly little smirk that make his insides burn and he opens the car door for Erwin to step into. He takes the offer and once again seats himself in the passenger seat.

Levi gets in the car a few seconds later and they drive off. He can see that they're going downtown and Erwin wonders what this restaurant will be like. He knows it'll be fancy, if Levi's wearing a suit then it must be. He just doesn't know how fancy.

Upon Levi parking across the street Erwin realizes that it's fancier than he thought. A man opens the door for him as they enter and a podium sits off to the right where a woman stands, her dark brown hair swaying with her scarlet dress.

"Welcome!" She greets, a big smile lighting up her face. "Table for two?"

"Yes please." Levi says.

She leads them past a few tables to the back where a booth sits, the plush seats sinking down as he takes a seat. "Your server will be with you shortly." The woman states.

"What do you think?" Levi asks, his voice a low sound that vibrates in Erwin's ears.

He surveys the room, taking in the scarlet red seats, the gold accents, the huge chandelier hanging in the centre of the room alongside a sleek grand piano. The place is close to packed and he can see why. It's fancy, and definitely expensive. The waiters wear full suits while the waitresses wear black dresses that are knee length, all their hair pulled up in neat buns upon their heads. There's a bar off to the right with people walking to and from, the seats more elevated to get a better view of the tv's around the room. Off to the left is another part of the restaurant with longer tables and more chairs for group outings.

"It's amazing." He states breathlessly. He's pretty sure he's never been to a more beautiful place before. In fact, the only place that he's been to that is a bit like this was a greasy diner he used to frequent with his father. He's never been to a place fancier than that.

"I'm glad you like it. It was difficult to get a reservation but I'm friends with the owner, so they were able to help me out." Levi explains. "Speak of the devil..."

It's the last thing Erwin hears before he's cringing from the loud scream that comes from the other side of the restaurant and he's pretty sure his hearing is gone. Fast footsteps beat down on the carpet before a woman pounces on Levi, their body flying across the room.

"Levi, darling, it's been so long!" She yells, hugging Levi hard enough to suffocate him.

"Wish it had been longer..." Levi mutters, looking thoroughly unimpressed with the woman crushing him.

"Oh, well thanks, Mr. Negative." She waves her hand at him, standing to her full height which is barely anything. He's almost taller than her, and he's sitting down. Her hair is shoulder length, a nice ginger colour to complement her freckles that line her cheeks. She's a petite woman, the tight fabric of her gold dress hugging the slight curves of her figure.

She notices him after a few seconds, finally, her eyes widening in surprise. "Who's this?"

Before he can introduce himself, she's cutting him off again. "Levi...are you on a date!?"

"No, I just-"

"Well, my god, he's gorgeous!"

"Petra-"

"Where did you meet this hunk?"

"Now's not the time." Levi raises his voice slightly, causing Petra's mouth to slam shut.

"I'm sorry, Levi, but he's just so gorgeous. What _is_ your name?" Petra says as she walks and leans into Erwin, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Erwin Smith." He states as confidently as possible.

"Well I'm Petra. Petra Ral, owner of this newly opened establishment. Pleasure to meet you." Each word is spoken smoothly, Erwin almost feels as though he's getting honey poured into his ears at this point. Her voice is just so sweet.

"Great, now that that's out of the way, leave." Levi speaks up and says with a small amount of venom in his voice.

"Fine, I guess. Tell me how it goes later, kay?" Petra says with a wink, slinking away to another part of the restaurant.

"Thank god she left." Levi breathes out after Petra is a good distance away.

Erwin lets out a little chuckle. "She was a bit much."

"You should meet her partner."

Erwin chuckles again, not missing the small smile that curls on the end of Levi's lips.

The waiter shows up after that, quickly taking their orders and bringing them drinks. Levi gets them a bottle of wine, something French, and upon hearing Levi say the name he almost has an orgasm. God, the man sounds incredibly sexy speaking French. He almost has a heart attack at the same time though, because even the name sounds expensive.

Levi pours him a glass half full and fills the other with water, stating, "I have to drive home". Erwin kind of begins to panic because one of the things on Eren's list was to be a gentleman and he's not succeeding. He tries to argue with Levi over it, but Levi wins the argument. He gives up and takes a sip of wine.

He thinks back to Eren's list again, trying to think of something to compensate for not being a gentleman. Oh, that's right. Small talk.

"So, how old are you?" Damn, he shouldn't have started with that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Levi waves him off. "It's alright. I'm 38 if you really must know. And, yourself?"

Erwin tries to calm himself down because Levi is _old_. He tells himself to worry about it later but even as he answers, he can't stop himself from thinking about it.

"Ah, you're young. You must be in college then, yes?"

"University, actually." Erwin answers a little more quickly than necessary. This is turning out to be a very awkward conversation. He needs to fix it.

"I see. What are you majoring in?"

"Business...what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the CEO of Sina Technology."

Erwin almost chokes on his wine. "Seriously?" Levi nods. "God, how did I not figure that out sooner? Well, I really admire the work you've been doing in the technology industry."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think it's amazing."

A smile spreads across Levi's face. "That's good. It's nice to meet someone who's as passionate as I am about the work I'm doing."

Erwin's about to reply but the waiter arrives with their food and he never gets the chance. He just can't believe he didn't realize who Levi was sooner. He'd never seen pictures of him, only heard his name, but still. That's no excuse.

"So is working at Grisha Groceries your only job?" Levi asks after they dig into their food. Erwin's pretty sure he's never eaten food as good as this before, except when his dad used to make homemade burgers on the weekend. Nothing will ever beat those burgers.

"Yeah. It doesn't pay well whatsoever but I live with a roommate who helps me pay for things so it's a bit easier."

Levi nods and they eat a bit more, finishing off their plates. They stay for a good twenty minutes after they finish their food though, conversing with each other about random topics. Erwin sips wine, the alcohol loosening him up but not to the point of intoxication, just enough to get him to relax.

He learns a bit more about Levi, like the fact that he has a small vintage record collection and that one of his hobbies is wood carving. He doesn't know why but talking with Levi just feels so easy. They definitely have a connection, and for some reason Erwin feels like he's known Levi all his life. Talking with him is just that easy. Levi pays for all of their meal and he uses that tap credit card and instead of ogling over the card Erwin finds himself admiring Levi's slender fingers.

"Do you need a ride back to your apartment?" Levi asks as they step out into the night, the yellow street lights illuminating his features.

Erwin gathers his courage and answers before he can chicken out. "Actually, I was wondering if I could spend more time with you." He could have worded it differently, but this is all he can manage.

"You want to come to my place?" Erwin nods. "Alright."

Levi unlocks his car and they get in, Erwin's heart going a million miles per second. He can't believe he's actually doing this. He's gonna get the d.

Levi lives in an apartment on the top floor of a fifteen story building, and the lobby is so fancily decorated that Erwin doesn't know what to do with himself. Levi has to buzz them in with a card and he nods at the security guard as they pass by to the elevator, Levi's slim fingers pressing the number fifteen.

Levi's is the only apartment on the top floor and Erwin's mind is slightly soothed by the jingling of Levi's keys as he unlocks the door. They shuffle inside and Erwin takes off his shoes before he almost passes out because the view from Levi's apartment is beautiful. He can almost see the whole city, except for a few skyscrapers that block his path.

The city is lit up around this time in the night, big buildings with all glass windows reflecting the lights from street lamps and cars. There aren't many stars that he can see given the industrial orange glow that the lights give off but he's sure they're beautiful.

He walks up closer to the glass, almost putting his hand against it but thinking better of it because he doesn't want it to smudge.

"What do you think?" Levi asks in a low voice, positioning himself at Erwin's right side.

Erwin looks down at him with an astonished expression. "It's amazing."

"The view is the only reason why I bought this place." Levi states.

"I can see why..."

Levi lets him spend a few more moments looking before giving him a tour of the apartment. The big pane of glass stretches from the kitchen to the living room with a slight bend to it. There's a tv mounted on a wall that's painted white, and Erwin notices that there's no real decoration on the walls, only ordinary paintings that one could find in a department store. The couches are a dark navy colour, facing the tv on the wall.

The kitchen is sleek and modern, with black countertops and silver appliances. He doesn't even want to think of how expensive that must have been.

The bedroom is beautiful too, with the same navy blue accents as the living room.

There's two bathrooms: one across the hall from the bedroom and an ensuite. They have golden accents. The place in general is just nice. It's big, but it's not too spacious for a guy like Levi. It was definitely expensive, but not to the point of showing off, and Erwin kind of appreciates that in a way. It's not so richly decorated that it makes him feel uncomfortable.

They settle on the couch, Erwin with a glass of water and Levi with whiskey. Levi turns the tv on a low volume, almost just as background noise.

Despite having talked a great amount at the restaurant they still manage to have a fluid conversation without any awkward silences in between.

"How much do you get paid at the store?" Levi asks him, glass of whiskey cradled gently in his hands.

"I make fifteen bucks an hour."

"That little?"

Erwin sighs and gives a sheepish smile. "It's definitely not much but my roommate Mike has a better paying job so I guess it kinda balances out."

Levi nods his head. "I'm surprised. With your skill set I would have thought you'd have had a good paying job."

Erwin's brows crease. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Levi begins, "you seem like a very intelligent young man so I don't see why you don't have some executive job yet."

He can feel his face flushing but if asked he would blame it on the alcohol. A silence falls over them but it's a comfortable kind of silence. Erwin is almost sad that he's the one to break it. "It used to be easier."

"Easier how?" He isn't surprised that Levi wants more information. The only problem is he's not entirely sure he can give more information given the fact that he hasn't even started talking about it yet and the back of his throat is already tight.

"Well, student loans always suck, but my dad had a stroke a little while ago and his pension can only cover so much. So, on top of having to pay for a permanent care facility, I also have to pay his medical bills. Then I have to pay rent and buy groceries and pay loans and it's so much sometimes. It just...it used to be easier."

Levi doesn't answer but Erwin sees him nod. And, Erwin thinks, the nod is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tune in next time to see Erwin be the more-drunk-than-he-thinks-he-is fool that I live for


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

The next day, Erwin dreads going to school. He has a lecture today that's supposed to last somewhere around two hours and then he works till six. He wants to die.

He is happy that his date with Levi went so well though. He's pretty sure that they really hit it off, and Erwin can feel the little butterflies that fly around in his stomach every time he thinks of Levi. He just finds himself drawn to Levi in an unexplainable way. The other man is like a magnet for him, constantly pulling him in. He enjoys the feeling.

The lecture passes by quickly, even though he doesn't pick up on half the stuff that's said. He's glad he doesn't have to be stuck there anymore though. Instead, he'll be stuck at work. Oh joy.

The one thing he dreads the most is having to confront Eren. He knows the kids going to ask him about how the date went but Erwin finds that he doesn't want to tell the kid about any details. He didn't have sex with Levi, he felt as though that was something they should save for a later date. It's not that he didn't like Levi enough to want to do that with him, but he wants to save something important like that for when they're ready. He's pretty sure Eren won't understand that thought though.

When he gets to work he changes into his uniform, the constricting collar of the dark green polo shirt suffocating him and annoying him to no end. The shirt he was given was a size too small, but Grisha didn't feel like getting him a bigger size so he's been stuck with this one ever since he started. He's not complaining though, because he does need to keep a job.

He walks out of the staff lounge and goes over to the electronics department where he's to man the cash register for his entire shift. The place looks pretty dead for a Saturday afternoon but he's not complaining. He'd rather spend the rest of his evening bored out of his mind anyway.

He finds his mind drifting off course fairly quickly, and he's not surprised at all. Naturally, the only thing that's of importance right now is Levi and that's exactly who he begins to think about. He finds he likes Levi's personality; extremely sarcastic and maybe even rude sometimes, but still caring at heart. Erwin has a feeling this might actually last. The one thing he can't get over, however, is Levi's age.

"So did you suck dick?"

"Jesus, warn a man." Erwin holds a hand to his heart after Eren pops up out of nowhere and scares the hell out of him.

"I won't. Did you suck his dick?" Eren asks again, tilting his head in a way that makes his hair fall in his face.

Erwin murmurs his answer quietly so that Eren can't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The brunette boy inquires.

"...No."

"Erwin Edward Smith-"

"I'm sorry! I'll do it on the next date!" Erwin pleads, sensing that if he doesn't get himself out of this now then he'll be getting two lectures in one day, the second one being on why he needs to suck dick and get laid, which he can kind of agree on to a certain degree.

"Second date? I take it it went well even though you didn't suck his dick, then?" Eren asks, hoping to dig up all the juicy details.

"Yes, it went fine, and we scheduled another date for next week."

"Well, I'd say that's a win then, I guess. But I do expect you to suck dick next time." Eren points his finger at Erwin as if he's scolding a child.

Erwin nods his head quickly, saying, "Of course, of course." He's more than thankful that Eren leaves him alone after that.

* * *

 

When they'd scheduled the date Levi had said that he'd wanted him to choose the location and activity. Erwin has no idea where he's going to take Levi but they agreed that Levi would pick him up at his apartment and then they'd go wherever Erwin decided.

Because he has no clue what he wants to do, he confides in Mike for some advice. Mike does have a girlfriend, Nanaba, and Erwin trusts him to spill all the good places for dates considering Mike has been in this relationship for around a year and a half now. Mike must be an expert in this stuff, he thinks.

That's why he sits beside Mike in the living room and starts to study, instead of in his room at his desk.

It only takes him a few minutes before he breaks and asks Mike his question.

"So do you know any good spots for dates?"

"I knew you wanted something."

"Piss off and answer my question."

Mike lets out a humerus huff before stopping to think for a moment. Erwin can tell he's thinking hard because of the way the tips of his moustache twitch. "Casual or formal?"

"Casual."

"There's a good spot on Sina Street near that little park with like, one swing set. The place is called Marco's. It's got a bunch of vintage arcade games and they make the best pizza in the whole city, in our opinion. It's like vintage Dave and Busters."

Erwin sits on the floor quietly for a few moments, contemplating. "Sounds interesting." Is what he settles on.

"It's a lot of fun. Just make sure you bring a lot of quarters."

* * *

 

When Levi arrives at the apartment, Erwin can honestly say he's pleasantly surprised. He's only ever seen Levi in formal attire but this time he wears nothing but dark wash jeans and a plain white tee. He's definitely not complaining, especially since he can see the outlines of Levi's defined muscles through the shirt. It kind of makes him feel self conscious, not that he's overweight or anything. He should just really work out more.

He completely ignores Mike's text of "your date has a fancy ass car what are you hiding erwin" in favour of greeting Levi with a hug and a handsome smile.

They hop in the car and drive off, Erwin listing off the address and making slightly awkward small talk with Levi. The talk doesn't last long though, because he finds that they make it there soon enough.

The outside of the building looks friendly, with an awning that's stripped white and red. A neon sign barely visible in the slowly fading daylight shines with the word 'Marco's' in a steady dull light. Erwin is sure it would look nicer at night.

He holds the door open for Levi as they approach and Levi gives him a small smirk and a smile.

The inside is filled with dozens of arcade games filling every corner and it's only in the far left is there any seating. There's also a menu posted on the wall beside the few tables that reads the different pizzas and prices. A young teenager stands at a counter beside the menu, probably waiting to take orders for the kitchen staff mulling around behind him.

The place isn't too busy but there are quite a few people playing the different games in the room.

"Do you want to eat first?" Erwin asks Levi who is off to his right still looking around.

"Let's play first." He's surprised by how fast Levi replies.

The pair makes their way over to an old box leaning against the wall. Levi takes ten dollars out of his wallet and puts it into the machine and after a few seconds it whirs to life and begins to spit quarters at them. They gather their quarters and make their way to the games.

As it turns out, Levi is a pro. He wins and gets high scores on almost every game he plays and when Erwin asks Levi just states that he used to hang out at a place like this in his youth. The word youth brings trouble to Erwin's mind because he's reminded of Levi's age but he puts the thought aside in favour of watching Levi have fun. The sight of Levi enjoying himself brings joy to Erwin's heart in a nice, calming way.

After a while playing with only a dozen or so quarters left in their pockets, they make their way over for pizza. It is heavenly. They share two slices between themselves as well as a can of pop and Erwin delights in the way Levi smiles.

Erwin finds that this time it isn't so hard for him to ask if he can spend a bit of extra time with Levi in the man's apartment and from the look that graces Levi's face he'd say that Levi doesn't mind either. He's equally nervous and excited and he can feel himself starting to harden slightly in his pants on the way there. He hopes Levi doesn't see his arousal, not that he's ashamed, but he is kind of embarrassed. He feels like a hormonal teenager unable to control himself.

He's absolutely taken by nerves when they get to Levi's apartment and he hates how long the elevator ride up takes. Not only that but someone gets on in the middle of it and the elevator goes to their floor first because it's closer which just means it takes even longer before he's through Levi's door. He almost lets out a sigh of relief when he gets there because now they finally have some privacy and Erwin intends to take full advantage of that.

He takes off his jacket and lays it over the back of Levi's couch before he goes to the bathroom quickly. He doesn't even have to pee, he just needs to give himself a pep talk before he goes back out there and sucks Levi's dick like a lollipop. He will love every second of it, he tells himself as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and opens Snapchat. He's sending a snap to Eren within seconds hoping that his friend can help him with his nerves. Surely Eren must understand his nervousness over this.

His phone dings seconds later and he opens the message before he even can comprehend the fact that he got a message. All Eren says is "don't use teeth". Erwin runs a hand down his face, typing back "you are no help whatsoever."

Without waiting for a reply from Eren he exits the bathroom and finds Levi sitting on the couch with wine in hand, the tv on to some serious drama movie. Levi looks up from the tv and pats the cushions beside him and Erwin gently takes a seat, his nerves on fire. He knows he can't make a move right now, that would make him seem too desperate.

"How did you like the date?" He settles on a bit of talk before getting intimate.

"That pizza was amazing. You chose a good spot." The praise sends chills through Erwin's body all the way down to his toes.

"Thanks." He manages to squeak after swallowing hard. He fidgets with his hands as Levi's attention seems to have gone back to the movie and Erwin almost whines with the impatience clawing at him so deeply he thinks he's going to get ripped in half.

He waits until the commercial break to make his move, hoping Levi will not reject his advances. If what Eren said is true than Levi won't reject him because he already must feel some kind of attraction if he wants to date. Then there's the note Levi gave him with his number on it... Oh, he's overthinking everything and if he doesn't do something soon he's going to chicken out and then he won't get laid and everything will be ruined and he'll have to live as a hermit for the rest of his life.

Throwing his thoughts behind Erwin watches for a reaction from Levi as he moves his hand on the cushions to hold Levi's. Levi's wine glass sits on the coffee table in front of them on a glass coaster so Erwin doesn't really have to worry about anything being spilt.

Levi doesn't move at all and just keeps looking at the tv, completely unfazed by Erwin's small advance. He almost wants to groan with frustration but instead he decides to move forward and lay kisses to Levi's neck softly, moving his way to Levi's collarbone and sucking gently. He can hear the small gasp coming out of Levi's mouth and then he feels the man's hand in his hair, pulling him away from his skin and toward his lips. The kiss is slow and passionate, but cautious, because Erwin can tell Levi is still testing the waters, and he is too. He barely restrains himself from making a really embarrassing sound as Levi's tongue prods into his mouth and a warm feeling begins to build in the pit of his stomach that makes him mad.

The hand that's still tangled with Levi's begins to move and he places his hand over Levi's arousal, slowly and gently palming him through his pants. The older man's erection feels nice in his hand and he gets even more excited thinking about what it's going to feel like in his mouth. He's had very little experience with oral sex and he just hopes it all works out well.

Levi is the one to break the kiss with a low groan and Erwin is panting as he nips at Levi's neck again before moving lower, lifting Levi's shirt up slightly so he can suck on more of the man's pale skin. His hands also begin to work open the brunette man's pants and he's proud of how fast he manages to get it open.

Levi spreads his legs and he takes that as his signal to go further so he drops to his knees on the floor, grateful that Levi has a carpet here and not just hardwood flooring. He places sloppy kisses on Levi's stomach before going lower and fishing out Levi's erection from the man's jeans, his eyes taking in the sight with appreciation. Why does the man have to be so attractive?

He gives Levi's cock a few strokes slowly before he sticks his tongue out and licks a broad stripe from base to tip. One of Levi's hands comes to rest in his hair and the touch sends heat coiling tightly in his belly and he's almost tempted to start touching himself but he doesn't want to get distracted and mess this up so he just focuses on Levi and ignores his own arousal.

He spends a good amount of time just licking and making sure that all of Levi's cock is nice and wet before he attempts to fit it into his mouth. Levi hasn't made too many sounds except for a few gasps and sighs here and there and Erwin hopes to change that.

He rubs his tongue along the tip before he slowly wraps his lips around Levi's shaft and lowers his head, almost gagging when Levi accidentally bucks his hips up. He gets three quarters of the way down before his gag reflex stops him from going any further and he stays there for a moment, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Levi's cock and breathing deeply through his nose. His own arousal almost makes him dizzy but he needs to wait a little bit more before he can touch himself. He needs to finish Levi first.

He feels a great sense of satisfaction when Levi lets out a rather loud groan as he sucks and the sound spurs him on to do more so he slowly begins to bob his head up and down while his hand moves on the base of Levi's shaft where he can't reach with his mouth.

"Fuck, Erwin...so good.." Erwin moans at the praise and is so happy to hear Levi moan when his voice sends vibrations up the man's erection.

He meets Levi's eyes as he continues, happy to see the man looking almost debauched, his eyes heavy lidded, his cheeks red, his breathing fast and panting.

"Close..." Levi murmurs quietly through laboured breathing and Erwin continues his efforts, getting more excited by the second to feel Levi's hand tighten in his hair and the sounds coming from his partners mouth growing in volume and frequency until finally, only a few moments later, Levi's head tilts back and he lets out one of the sexiest moans Erwin's ever heard and he wants to touch himself so badly it hurts.

He almost chokes on Levi's come as he pulls back and swallows, covering up his wince with a cough. His throat feels a little raw now, but it doesn't beat the deep satisfaction he feels knowing he gave Levi pleasure.

As he lifts himself back on to the couch he can hear Levi sigh deeply before he mutters, "Shit..."

He sits there with his cheeks dusted a dark pink waiting for Levi to do something or say something. His dick is still hard in his pants and he does want some release but for right now he's fine with ignoring it. If it gets worse, though, he might have to do something with it then.

"Damn..." Levi says breathlessly, "you're good."

* * *

 

Erwin gets home a little after ten-thirty, after a sensual hand job and two more glasses of wine. He's a little tipsy, but not so bad that he's babbling uselessly like he does when he's drunk.

Mike is sitting on the couch with a bag of baby carrots in his lap, looking completely content and relaxed. Erwin isn't even able to get his shoes off before Mike is asking him "How rich is your date that he drives an Audi?"

"That, my dear friend, is none of your business." Erwin huffs as his shoulder leans against the wall and he tugs his shoe off with great difficulty.

He can hear Mike scoff from the couch as he makes his way over, throwing himself down so his head lands in Mike's lap. His friend's hand instinctively threads through his hair and begins to gently card through and lightly scratch his scalp in a massaging motion. Erwin lets out a deep sigh at the nice touch.

"Was the pizza good?" Mike asks.

"Best I've ever had." Erwin replies honestly.

"And the rest of the date?"

"I sucked a dick." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself or sensor himself and he waits with baited breath for Mike's reply.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"...Neat." Erwin giggles like a fool at the nonchalance Mike puts into his tone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Erwin wakes up with a very mild hangover and the smell of pancakes wafting through his nose. It's an amazing smell that seems to almost sooth his slight headache and he silently blesses Mike as he pushes himself up and heads to the bathroom. He empties his bladder and walks into the small kitchen only to find that Nanaba is standing there instead of Mike. She's wearing one of Mike's tee shirts that ends at her mid thigh and she hums quietly as she sways to her own music. She turns her head when he walks in and gives him a smile and a wave.

"Good morning, Erwin. Sleep well?"

He takes a seat at the counter and gives her a smile in return. "I slept like a log. You?"

She turns back to the pancakes and flips them. "I had a great sleep, thank you."

Erwin has the brief thought that he didn't see Nanaba here last night and that maybe this was a booty call and she _didn't_ get much sleep but he puts those thoughts away because he does not want to imagine that. "Where's Mike?"

"Still sleeping. He stayed up late yesterday to make sure you got here alright."

Erwin frowns at the fact that he kept Mike up but he is grateful that his friend cared that much to stay up and wait for him.

Silence settles in the kitchen for a while and all he can hear is the sizzling of the contents in the pan as pancake after pancake makes its way on to a plate on the counter. Bacon joins not long after and Erwin guesses it's the food that coaxes Mike out of his room. He walks in and greets them before placing a kiss on Nanaba's lips and Erwin has the nice image of doing that to Levi one day but pancakes soon take over his mind and the thought is gone.

After a quick shower he gets dressed and packs his bag with his laptop and textbooks as he gets ready to leave for his morning class. He doesn't take any medication with him for his headache has disappeared already by the time he walks out of the door.

The day seems to pass by rather quickly in his eyes, everything zooming past him at just the right speed that he can keep up. There is a bump in the road halfway through though.

It happens at lunch when he decides to go out and get fast food before heading to the library to study. He thankfully doesn't have work today which is great because he's needed a break all week and today is his day for such things. He will spend it studying instead of relaxing though.

He enters the restaurant and makes his order and as he opens his wallet to pull out the necessary bills he finds that he has two hundred extra dollars sitting there. He can tell they aren't his because one: he's not that rich, and two: the bills aren't crumpled and wrinkled, rather they're completely crisp and satisfying. For a moment he thinks he has Levi's wallet for some reason and he begins to panic because the money isn't his but he does a double take and finds that his information is in the wallet, that the wallet _is_ his.

He doesn't use the money to buy his lunch but the weight of it sits in his pocket like bricks.

* * *

 

The next day he gets up in a grumpy mood because of lack of sleep. The extra money in his wallet is the reason for his tiredness for it was on his mind the entire night and he was unable to fall asleep.

He pulls himself out of bed with a groan and gets dressed and ready before he leaves the apartment for his class. He spends the class hanging between consciousness and total blackout unconsciousness and is grateful when class ends but also suffering because he has to work till nine.

He gets to work and wrestles himself into his work shirt before he walks out of the staff room and over to the storage room to get the newly delivered produce. He picks up a crate and begins to walk out toward the correct isles. He has the distinct feeling that someone is watching him and he feels as though he knows who it is.

When he gets to the correct isle he puts the crate down and begins to pick up the items and place them on the shelves.

"So, tell me all the details." He isn't sure but it's either his tiredness or the fact that he's used to Eren scaring the shit out of him that when Eren randomly approaches him from nowhere, he doesn't flinch.

"I sucked a dick." He blurts out in the middle of the isle, thinking fuck it and not caring about anyone hearing. He regrets it immediately after though, as a mother walks by with her son and he can see that she's cupped her hands over his ears as they walk by.

"I knew you'd pull through." Eren says happily while patting him on the shoulder. He hands Eren the crate to hold so that he doesn't have to bend over.

"It was nice." He says offhandedly as he continues to put away things.

The sudden thought of the money invades his mind again and he pauses in his movements, thinking in his head about what to do. He turns to Eren to see that the kid has a questioning expression and he hesitates before speaking. "Let's say that, hypothetically speaking, I woke up this morning with two hundred extra dollars in my pocket. Would I be right in an assumption that I got it for sucking dick?"

A huge grin explodes on Eren's face and Erwin shrinks back, thinking that it's not too late to run. He looks around for a quick escape but Eren invades his plans before they come to fruition.

"You said hypothetically speaking, right?"

Erwin can tell that Eren knows what happened. "Yes, hypothetically."

Eren's lips smack together as he opens his mouth to speak. "So, hypothetically, if I woke up after a night of sucking dick and found two hundred dollars in my wallet, I would assume that the persons dick that I sucked would have given me the money."

"...And is there any chance it might have been someone else?"

"Not likely." Erwin sighs heavily and thinks about Eren's words. It's not that he doesn't want money but he just doesn't want his relationship with Levi to end up like this. That is the whole reason he decided to bring this up with Eren because he really needs advice and he knows that Mike would be against it.

"Erwin, I think you bagged yourself a sugar daddy, I am jealous." Eren states as he smiles again.

"Are you?"

"Of course I am, you are going to be raking in the cash and getting the d, you are truly blessed." Erwin can't help but smile at that. He is excited that Eren thinks this is a good idea and maybe it is. It can be good to try new things and experiment and Erwin feels as though this is the perfect chance to do so.

"So what do you suggest I do?" He asks, raising an eyebrow as he and Eren begin to walk back to the storage room to grab more produce.

"I suggest that you talk this over with him and set some ground rules. Communication matters."

Erwin spends the rest of his shift talking with Eren about different things and the kid actually gives him some good advice. He leaves with his head full of thoughts and the money sitting heavily in his wallet once more.

* * *

 

The next week sees him getting into Levi's car for another date. Levi suggested they do something new and Erwin brought up the fact that he'd always wanted to go to one of those restaurants where they cook the food right in front of you and flip their knives and utensils in interesting ways. Levi looked at him for a split second in thought before he agreed.

The money has been bothering him all week and it is still kind of a mystery. He's been trying to figure it out but his brain doesn't want to think about it. All he knows is that Levi must have slipped the money in when he went to the bathroom, which was before he even put a finger on Levi. He thinks he must be special.

He spends the whole date with the question on the tip of his tongue, always right on the edge of asking "do you know where this money came from?" but the words never leave his lips. He is not only too nervous to ask but he also realizes that they are in a very public place and that this kind of conversation should be had behind closed doors. Perhaps it's a bad thing that he's kept it to himself for this long but he vows to wait for a more private moment in which he can discuss everything in depth with Levi.

He can tell that Levi had noticed that there's something on his mind for he asks the whole time if there's something wrong and if he wants to leave or if he's not feeling well. Levi's worry makes his heart melt and he's so glad that he has the man here with him. But, at the same time, he kind of wants some space given the fact that he feels so conflicted over the stupid extra bills in his wallet and why Levi would feel compelled to give him them. He just wants answers but he's too scared to ask the questions.

* * *

 

He gets home that night, a bit sleepy and well fed, to find Nanaba and Mike cuddling on the couch. He joins them, cuddling up to the other side of Mike and forcefully wrapping his friends arm around his shoulders until he's comfortable.

"How was the date?" Nanaba pipes up.

Erwin turns his head to look at Mike's face and give him a disapproving look but his friend just shrugs. "She forced it out of me." He says.

Erwin huffs, not believing Mike one bit. He knows that if he doesn't answer Nanaba will keep pushing him until he does. "It was good."

"I'm gonna need more than that! What's he like, is he cute, what does he do for a living, where does he live?"

Erwin rolls his eyes, deciding not to say a word. That is, until Mike speaks up and reveals a very important detail. "He drives an Audi."

"Mikel Zacharias-"

"What!? Erwin, you need to spill all the details, right now. And Mike, I am sad you didn't say that sooner."

Erwin groans as if he's been injured, which he has, for the sting of betrayal sits deep in his chest. His best friend has ratted him out, and he is heartbroken. He can hear Mike laughing under his breath at his misfortune.

"He has a nice car and a nice house and that is all I'm going to say." He states as he cuddles back up to his now ex best friend.

"Does he have a nice dick?" Erwin almost chokes on his own spit at Mike's sudden question, surprised by the question itself and how Mike nonchalantly asked it.

"I...." He utters, his cheeks burning a bright red like Rudolph's nose on Christmas.

"Well, you said you sucked it, so you must know what it's like." His friend did have a point. He can see Nanaba practically on the edge of her seat waiting for his answer. This was just the type of thing she loved to talk about.

"It was..good, I guess." He mumbles.

"That can't be all."

"That was so anticlimactic."

Erwin rolls his eyes over dramatically and throws his hands up in the air. "I don't know what else to tell you guys and I will not fall pray to your constant questioning."

Mike and Nanaba seem to have a silent conversation between themselves for a moment before Nanaba turns back to him with her eyes narrowed mischievously. "We'll get it out of you eventually."

Erwin goes to bed that night with slight fear swirling in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, thanks so much for all the positive feedback! it's much appreciated!

The next week Erwin takes a cab to Levi's apartment after work, having been invited for a casual dinner. Levi had planned it and said that he would make it himself. He didn't say what was on the menu, only asked Erwin if he had any allergies, which he doesn't. Even though Erwin doesn't know what he's going to be eating he's sure it's going to taste wonderful.

He's also pledged to ask Levi about the money, no matter how scared or nervous he gets. He's a big boy and he can do it, no problem.

He enters the lobby and the security guard lets him through so he takes the elevator up thirty stories to Levi's apartment. It's a rather long and boring ride and it only serves to add more anxiety to his already worried mind. The supposed-to-be-calming elevator music doesn't help.

He hears a ding as the shiny doors slide open and he steps out and onto red plush carpet. He looks down the hallway in a random act of nerves and he has no reason behind the look. No ones going to be there so he has nothing to worry about.

He forces himself to take steps toward Levi's door until he's only an inch or two away from it. He holds his hand up and hesitates for a good minute or so before he brings his knuckles down to connect with the dark washed wood.

"Come in!" He hears Levi's voice call from within and he takes a deep steadying breath before he turns the knob and swings the door open quickly, marching in and shutting the door a little more forcefully than he'd meant.

"Rough week?" Levi asks as he approaches, white apron covering his crisp white dress shirt and Erwin is amazed that it doesn't have any stains on it, especially since Levi is cooking. The man is a god, he thinks.

He manages to give Levi a smile despite being racked with nerves. He also forces out a small "You have no idea."

Levi gives him a quick peck on the lips before sauntering back to the kitchen. The kiss leaves Erwin blushing with a tingly feeling shooting through his gut. It feels nice, he thinks, and it may be the only thing that has managed to calm him down.

"What's on the menu?" He asks as he inhales the heavenly scent that he recognizes as pasta and tomato sauce. It makes his stomach gurgle.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Levi announces proudly as he takes the meatballs out of the oven. They have wisps of steam coming off of them and he can feel his mouth watering as he looks at them.

He watches as Levi turns and begins to work on more aspects of the dinner, mixing the sauce and boiling noodles to perfection. Garlic bread also makes its way on to the menu and by the time they settle down at the four seat table he can hardly wait to dig in.

"Oh my god." He lets out an almost porn worthy moan as he tastes the first bite, delicious flavours hitting his tongue and causing a culinary orgasm.

"I'm glad you like it." Levi says as he digs in as well, chuckling over his mouthful of pasta.

It's mostly quiet at the table as they eat, and Erwin can feel the nerves slowly coming back into focus and chewing on his mind. It begins to ruin his appetite and he hopes he can finish his first plate before it becomes too much. Levi seems to be unaware of his fretting, completely absorbed in his meal, and Erwin ends up pulling his wallet out of his pocket before he can think and slamming the object on the table.

Levi jumps slightly at the sudden bang. "Christ, what's your problem?"

Erwin looks down and realizes his mistake and so he pulls the money out and puts it down more gently this time. "Did you give this to me?" He could have said that a little differently and not been so straight forward with it but given the amount of time he's spent worrying about it, he'd rather just get it off his chest now.

Levi looks at the money for a few seconds, suddenly sobering up, and he wipes his mouth and seems to consider his words. Erwin can see the deep furrow between his date's brows and the way that he seems to be processing and carefully wording his next sentence.

"Yes. Yes, I did give you that money."

Erwin deflates in his seat, asking one of the most important questions. "Why?"

Levi pauses. "Look. I know you're short on cash, I could tell that from day one. I realize that when I gave you this money, it might have come off the wrong way, but don't think I gave it to you because I enjoyed the way you sucked my dick. That was not my reasoning behind this. My reasoning is that, given what you're going through with your dad and school, I just want to help you out. I think you are very capable of making money but I've been in your position before and I just want to help out. I understand everything and I would love it if I could help you deal with some of your financial stress. Of course, where my money goes is up to you, and I trust that you won't waste it. But, if you don't want money, that's fine too."

Erwin sits there in his seat, thinking through what Levi just said. The man has a valid reason behind it and he's glad that Levi doesn't think he's helpless when it comes to independence. However, hearing these words from Levi get him thinking. He had originally been against getting money, but, now that Levi has told him the reason behind it and given that he believes the man one hundred percent, he's starting to have second thoughts. Plus, having more money would definitely be a bonus.

"I get to spend this money any way I want?" He asks slowly, his brows raising and waiting for Levi's reply.

"Any way you want." Levi echoes.

He spends a few more seconds thinking before he begins to say his plan. "You can give me rent money, money to pay for half of the monthly medical bills, and two hundred dollars."

Levi doesn't hesitate before he speaks. "Deal."

"...Really?"

"Yep."

Erwin sighs and looks down at his plate. He knows he should be happy because, hey, free money, but it just gets him thinking more. He knows he's over analyzing it but it's a habit that he's never been able to shake.

"Hey, you don't need to be ashamed in asking for help. I'm glad to help out in whatever way I can." Levi adds while lifting his wine glass and taking a sip.

"Well...thank you." Erwin replies, amazed at how willing Levi seems. He doesn't seem to be thinking about it at all, he simply sits there and finishes his meal. For some reason, Levi's carefree attitude about the whole thing spreads to him and he finds himself continuing his meal as well, once again groaning at the amazing tastes.

They settle on the couch afterwards, cuddled up beside each other watching shitty reality tv. Erwin's glad about the new levels of intimacy they share now that they've gone past that barrier but they still haven't had full on sex yet. He hopes that will change in the near future given the fact that he really enjoys Levi's company and he also wants to explore the man's body more. He'll wait for Levi to give him a signal though, instead of forcing himself. He doesn't want to seem clingy, after all.

"You know, I'm glad you mentioned the money to me." Levi said, shaking him out of his thinking about the man's body.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Levi echoed, "because now I won't be sending mixed signals."

He was just about to question what Levi was talking about but he wasn't given enough time to ask because Levi's lips were suddenly covering his own and Erwin was too surprised to say much else.

Levi's lips on his were impossibly soft and hot, making his head spin almost as much as Levi's hand sneaking under the waistband of his pants. He was relaxing more and more by the second, Levi's tongue and hand doing wonders. If this wasn't a sign that Levi wanted him then he didn't know what was.

He ended up on Levi's bed not long after. Levi had straddled him and kept eye contact the entire time he opened himself up, and just the sight of Levi doing that was enough to have him aching so hard it hurt. Levi said he could try and open him up next time, the only reason Erwin hadn't done it was because he'd told Levi of his inexperience. Levi accepted that and told him he could watch and take pointers, which Erwin was completely fine with.

Levi was very good in bed. Erwin hadn't had many partners, and they'd mostly been girls when he was in high school with the exception of one half-assed hand job in the bathroom of a bar during his birthday, but he was experienced enough to know that Levi was good. Beyond good, in fact. He was absolutely amazing.

Levi had stayed straddling him once he was finished with his preparation. Then he'd slipped on Erwin's condom with some lube and one for himself so that they wouldn't be completely dirty by the end of it. After he'd done that he guided Erwin's cock into his ass and Erwin almost passed out at how good it felt. He'd never gone all the way with a man before, but damn, did he find he liked it better than vaginas.

He was glad at the position they were in as well because it meant he could just sit back and enjoy the show, which Levi looked completely willing to put on. Levi was riding him with gusto, at a perfect pace that had Erwin's orgasm slowly building. He was absorbed with the way Levi looked; his back arched and his eyes closed with pleasure flitting over his features. His thighs looked so good spread over Erwin's lap and he could see where they connected time and time again. The sight spurred him on to do more, so he took Levi's hips in his hands and helped him out, as well as thrusting up while Levi thrusted down. He was glad when Levi moaned loudly, showing the first signs of vocal pleasure. He was joining in too, each moan followed by another. The sounds were silenced as Levi bent down and kissed him hard, smearing spit across their faces as the pace picked up. Erwin knew he couldn't hold on much longer, and he tried his best to warn Levi.

Pleasure cascaded through him in an instant and he threw his head back while Levi kept going until he, to, orgasmed. Erwin was on the brink of overstimulation each time Levi's insides twitched around him while Levi still sat in his lap. Eventually though, Levi moved and laid down beside him, panting and coming down from his high. Erwin had to bring himself back too, because that was one of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever had, the first being when he'd first had sex with someone. It felt great and he felt content with the fact that he'd finally done it, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to rub it Eren's face the next day.

* * *

 

He'd actually stayed the night with Levi after some convincing, which turned out to not be as awkward as he'd originally thought. He'd slept in his boxers because he couldn't borrow any of Levi's clothes because they were far too small, but he'd had Levi's body to keep him warm, which was enough for him.

Levi made him a simple breakfast as well, one that just consisted of bacon and eggs. The only reason why Levi had made it was because Erwin had accidentally told Levi that he'd lived off of cereal in the morning for the past two months and Levi looked really offended at that which led to a proper breakfast, not that he's complaining or anything because it was delicious.

Levi spoke more to him about the money situation as well.

"Yeah, before I started the company I was flat broke too. I only had twenty dollars in my bank account one time. I spent it on food from a vending machine."

Erwin chuckled at Levi's story. "I know how that feels."

He could feel his cheeks start to heat up from the sound of Levi's laugh. "I'm just happy that you're allowing me to help."

The table quieted down and settled into silence, the only sound heard being that of Erwin's chewing. He was just about finished eating but he was holding back from finishing because he knew Levi had more to say.

"Listen, Erwin, I wanted to talk about something."

His heart sped up in his chest at Levi's tone. "What do you want to talk about?" He felt his chest tighten because it sounded like Levi was going to tell him something bad, something that could change the relationship or whatever it was called. Erwin knew this wasn't a normal relationship but he was still going to pretend like it was.

"I wanted to tell you that although I think you're hot as fuck and that you have gorgeous abs, I don't want either of us to fall in love. That's not what I'm looking for right now. I know it may sound harsh but it's true. And you need to promise me that if you feel anything that might hint at love that you tell me about it so we can get rid of those feelings. I don't want to have to deal with the types of burdens that love brings." Levi looks at him with a serious expression on his face the whole time and Erwin feels as though he might pass out. He needs to respect Levi's words though.

"Yeah, I understand." He nods.

"Good. I also don't want you to feel forced into sex with me. I'll still give you money even if you don't want sex." Levi adds. Erwin nods again as he chews his last piece of bacon.

"I want this to stay as a strictly money relationship. No feelings. Got that?" Levi asked again for the third or so time.

Erwin was just sure that Levi was trying to drill it into his head so that he wouldn't forget. He had to admit that it was going to work.

"I understand." He says again.

"Good boy." Levi whispers in his ear as he takes his plate.

The words send shivers up his spine and he's sure he's completely dazed by this new prospect.

* * *

 

He gets Levi to drive him home before his class so that he can get ready. He's going to carpool with Mike to school and so he kisses Levi goodbye, with a blush high on his cheeks, and goes into the apartment to get ready.

He gets no more than two steps before he is bombarded with questions by none other than Nanaba.

"Were you just with your boyfriend?" She points a finger at him while the other hand is perched on her hip. Her hair is curled at the tips and her face has a small amount of makeup on it. She's dressed casually despite her head looking well done.

"Okay, first, he's not my boyfriend." Erwin clarifies, quick to remember Levi's words from a few hours ago.

"Bullshit, but go on."

Erwin sighs. "Second, yes."

Mike walks in the room at that moment and goes toward the fridge. On his way he leans over and sniffs at Erwin while Erwin does his best to avoid his friend's nose.

"You smell like sex." Mike states as he pulls orange juice from the fridge.

"I knew it!" Nanaba states triumphantly.

Erwin throws his hands up and sighs heavily. "I give up."

He goes to his room and showers, trying his best to get the smell of sex detected off of himself. He knows Mike's nose well and it has been the cause of many things over the years, such as embarrassment, anger, and helpfulness, among other things. But if there's one thing he's learned over the years it's that the nose knows. However, he's not sure he wants Mike to know about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my favourite chapter so far and I'm really excited to post it! it's also the longest chapter, so enjoy the long update!

He's begun to suspect that Mike knows something is up. He bought groceries with Levi's money and he'd bought more than usual because he had more money and he wanted to indulge which was ultimately a bad idea because of the fact that he was immediately questioned about it. By both Mike and Nanaba.

He could tell by the way Mike's nose twitched that he knew something was wrong but he didn't press for more information, one of Mike's qualities that Erwin was grateful for. It was obvious to him that his friend suspected something though. He just hoped that Mike wouldn't look into his suspicions.

* * *

 

When he returned to work after his sexual experience with Levi he was working in the electronics department with none other than Eren Jeager.

The first thing he said to the teenage boy was: "I got laid."

Eren's face burst into a happy smile as he gave Erwin a high five. "About time."

Erwin's nose crinkled and he gave Eren an offended look. "What do you mean, 'about time'?"

"Well, I know this is the first time you've gone all the way with a guy, and twenty is a bit old for that. So, about time." Eren explains.

"Well when did you do it?" Erwin asked quickly.

"When I was fifteen."

"With who!?"

"Armin."

"Oh my god." Erwin says, turning away and shivering at the fact that Eren tainted little Armin Arlert with something like sex. "...You couldn't have just smoked weed or something instead?" He says to himself quietly.

"Hey, Armin wasn't a virgin when we did it so you can't say that I took away his innocence because it was long gone before I ever touched him." Eren defends himself, waving his hands at Erwin while he talks.

Erwin pauses. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

Erwin shakes his head and thinks that he never thought Armin would be the type to act innocent but be really fucked up. He guesses he was wrong, although he's not going to tell anyone else about it.

"Anyway, tell me what it was like, who topped, who bottomed, did you use protection like the little cautionary fuck you are?" Eren starts. Erwin narrows his eyes before answering.

"I topped, he bottomed, and yes, I did protect myself from STDs even though Levi doesn't have any, so suck it."

"Good for you."

A customer approaches them after that and Erwin politely helps them out while Eren does nothing and makes fun of him for every little thing he does. It's not difficult for him to help the woman out for she just asks where the chargers are for iPhones and so Erwin directs her there. Eren mocks him though when he explains to her which one she'll need but he stops when they go back to the register and she pays for the charger before leaving.

"You're an ass." He states as sits back down on the stool beside Eren.

Eren sticks out his tongue and asks another question. "So when's the next date?"

Worry invades Erwin's mind as he says, "I have no idea."

* * *

 

A week manages to pass and they don't see each other because both of their work schedules conflicting so they only communicate through text because they don't have enough time to call each other. Erwin has to admit that he misses Levi even though it's only been a week and he hopes to see him again soon but the next upcoming week doesn't look too promising either. Levi says that he'll make time for him whenever he can and that he can find a day off for sure at some point but it doesn't seem to be happening. Erwin is a little mad that Levi lies to him about that but he realizes that Levi's just trying to make him happy with the promise of a date and hopefully sex so he pushes his anger aside in favour of putting his best into work and school in the hopes that it might make the days go by faster.

* * *

 

About a week and a half through Levi's absence, he gets a call.

He gets the call at around midnight on a Friday while he's sitting on the couch eating through a bag of Cheetos and watching some weird obscure movie that Mike rented. Mike and Nanaba are passed out sleeping on each other on the other couch and he can hear them snoring.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he licks his fingers clean of Cheeto dust quickly before he reaches to answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He says quietly, not wanting to wake up Mike and Nanaba.

"Hi, Erwin. It's me, Levi."

Erwin smiles at Levi's familiar voice. "Hey, Levi. Did you need something?" He moves the bag of Cheetos off of his lap while asking the question, reminded by the fact that it's so late.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you, it's been a while." Levi states.

Erwin frowns at Levi's slurred speech, immediately becoming suspicious about the man on the other line. "Levi, are you...drunk?" He asks just as he can hear Levi bump into something.

"Ow, shit... No, I'm not drunk, I just...we had a little party meeting, thing, and I had a few drinks. I'm just tipsy though, like, right between tipsy and drunk. Not quite drunk, just little bit tipsy." He can hear shuffling and he guess that Levi is either changing or getting into bed, which makes him shiver to think about.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad that you had fun, I guess. But is there something you wanted other than to talk to me?" He asks again, hoping to get a better answer.

"I miss you..." Levi trails off in a low voice that's slightly breathy and Erwin can hear more shuffling while Levi continues. "Wanted to know if you miss me too."

Erwin smiles at Levi's drunken confession. "I do miss you, Levi. Hopefully we can-" he's cut off by the sound of Levi whimpering. He stops talking and listens more closely, plugging his other ear to block out the sound of Mike snoring. Levi seems to be breathing heavier, almost panting, and Erwin can hear small gasps in between the breathing. A wet sound goes through the receiver and a whole-body shiver runs down Erwin's spine as he figures out what Levi might be doing.

"Levi, are you....touching yourself..right now?" He whispers, glancing to the sleeping pair on the other couch and hoping that neither of them heard him say that.

"You sound so sexy..." Levi slurs and then groans lowly, a sound that makes Erwin's belly heat up and his dick twitch with interest.

"Levi, I don't think-"

"What are you wearing?" Erwin cringes and flaps his hand in the air to try and think of something to help or stop the situation but he thinks of nothing. He almost hangs up the phone but when he hears Levi moan he stops himself. He swallows thickly and says, "Pyjamas...and no shirt, so you can see my abs." He has no clue what he's doing but he hopes that Levi likes it.

"Hmm, I bet you look so sexy. Touch yourself for me, Erwin." Levi's voice is breathy and seductive and so sexy that Erwin finds himself fully hard in a record amount of time. He hesitates for a few seconds before he reaches up and starts to play with one of his nipples, pinching and rolling until it becomes hard and pebbled beneath his touch.

"Are you?" Levi asks.

Erwin nods and then says, "Yeah."

Levi hums, satisfied. "Good. You're such a good boy for me and you fuck Daddy so well." Levi interrupts himself with a moan. "If you were here right now I'd let you fuck Daddy so hard..."

Erwin bites his lip until it almost bleeds before he shoves his hand down his pants and rubs his precome over the length of his cock. He glances over to Mike and Nan and finds that they're still asleep. He praises the gods before speaking quietly. "I'll always be a good boy for you." He blushes so much that he can feel it on his neck. He never thought that this would ever be a kink of his but hearing the word come out of Levi's mouth makes his belly heat up like its on fire.

"Oohhhhh, I know you will...you always are.." Levi moans, another wet sound filling Erwin's ears. "Fuck, Daddy's so wet for you.."

Erwin barely holds back a moan as he starts to pump himself faster to Levi's heavy breathing. "Shit Levi, you're so hot." He states, sweat forming on his skin from how he can feel his orgasm building.

"Daddy's gonna let you fuck him so hard when he sees you again..." Levi states.

Erwin does moan this time and he muffles it into his shoulder as best he can so that he won't wake up the other people in the room.

"Fuck, Daddy's gonna come..." He hears Levi say but he's too busy jerking himself to really take in the words.

"I'll do anything you want...I'll be such a good boy for you, Daddy." Hearing himself say the word makes him blush but it seems to do the trick as Levi states once more that he's going to come before he actually does come and the man's erotic moans and groans push Erwin over the edge. He spills into his hand and relaxes back on the couch, reaching for the tissues on the coffee table beside him.

"You're such a good boy for me..." He hears Levi say quietly as he cleans himself up.

He finishes cleaning himself off before he replies to Levi's comment. "Thank you...Daddy." He adds the last word as an afterthought. His stomach deflates because of how much courage it took for him to say it but none of it matters because he can hear Levi lightly snoring on the other end of the line. He smiles sweetly and says, "Good night, Daddy." before he hangs up and goes to bed.

* * *

 

He wakes up the next day with a text from Levi saying, _last night never happened._

He laughs so loud that Mike walks into his room to make sure he's okay.

* * *

 

Despite Levi's words about arranging a date soon, he still has to wait another two weeks before he finally gets to see Levi again. In fact, he's the one who gets Levi to make time in his schedule.

He had a cluster of four days off from Grisha's, which happened to be from Thursday to Sunday which meant that he didn't have school either. Mike had given him tickets to some low-key concert going on in some small concert hall and he'd told Levi about it since he had tickets for two. Nanaba had told him "for you and your lover." when Mike gave them to him and he didn't want to bring Eren when he could bring his "lover".

So he phoned Levi and they made plans because Levi finally didn't have anything from work to worry about and Erwin had been not so patiently waiting for this date for the last week. He can feel the telltale feeling of lust and desire in the pit of his belly because he knows that they are going to have sex after this concert and he's been waiting for so long. Not only that but he remembers Levi's words from that late night phone call about how hard they were apparently going to fuck and it's been driving Erwin insane to think about.

The concert is on a Friday night and Erwin is so fucking happy because he can stay the night given the fact that Levi took this weekend off just for him and he spent all of Friday waiting and waiting and waiting until ten. He gets ready at nine, showering and dressing in a tee shirt and loose fitting jeans that will be easy to take off. He's almost tempted to jerk off before going because he starts to think about what they're going to do after the concert but he decides against it, hoping that if he just doesn't think about it then it won't bother him.

He gets teased by Nanaba once again about his date before he leaves, but not before giving her a very unsubtle middle finger. He can hear her cackling as he walks out.

He takes a cab to the venue, which is right near downtown. They agreed that they'd both take cabs there given the fact that they both wanted to drink. Levi said he'd pay him back for the cab fare but Erwin doesn't mind given the fact that it only costs him around ten dollars.

When he gets there he waits for Levi and when the man shows up he feels a strong wave of lust go through him because Levi looks so sexy. They share a messy kiss and Erwin is almost tempted to just drag Levi back to the man's apartment so that they can fuck already. He holds off, however, even though Levi seems to be thinking the same thing.

They enter the venue and take in their surroundings, including the bar in the back off to the right. There is already quite the crowd gathered and the band seems to still be getting set up on stage.

They settle near the back and catch up while waiting for the show to start. Erwin learns that the reason Levi was so busy was because he was trying to seal a deal with another big shot tech company so that he could buy out a part of it. Erwin doesn't really understand much about it but he knows that something like that is important and so when Levi apologizes for neglecting him he simply states that Levi's work was important and needed to come first this time.

The lights dim and the band takes the stage officially. The lead singer says a few words before they begin to play and they make their way over to the bar as the crowd begins to get into the music. They start off with shots before Erwin begins to drag Levi to the edges of the crowd.

He can tell that Levi is reluctant to dance or join the mosh pit that the crowd has created but Erwin is determined to get him to let loose.

The good thing is that after a few more shots Levi finally seems to relax a bit and Erwin is happy that when he starts to dance Levi begins to dance with him. Writhing bodies encase them from all sides and Erwin finds Levi's red tinted cheeks very cute in the dim lighting of the venue. There is a poorly hidden lust in Levi's eyes and it makes heat stir in Erwin's body, from his forehead to the tips of his toes. He can feel himself shiver when Levi moves closer to him and he almost groans when their lips connect after three and a half weeks of no contact.

Levi's hips rut into his with the beat of the music and Erwin finds it so fucking sexy, the way Levi's hips roll seductively. He grabs Levi's ass and falters when Levi's tongue pokes into his mouth to explore. No one around them seems to care that they're almost fucking right in the middle of the pit and Erwin gasps for breath once Levi pulls away.

He feels Levi lick his ear and bite the lobe before saying loudly enough for him to hear, "Let Daddy take you home."

Erwin shivers and nods his head frantically as they make their way out of the concert.

* * *

 

They stumble into Levi's apartment with their lips locked together in a messy kiss. Erwin doesn't know how the hell they even managed to get the door open because they haven't stopped kissing since they got out of their shared cab.

The door opens and closes though and Erwin finds his back pressed against the hard wood as Levi leans into him. He can feel his partner's hands fumble all over his body trying get him out of his clothes but Levi gives up after a few seconds. Erwin grabs Levi's ass in both hands and that's when Levi finally breaks the kiss.

"I need you to fuck me. Right. Now." Levi's voice is low and seductive and it makes Erwin's insides melt.

"Okay." He says as he nods his head frantically.

They continue to stumble down to Levi's bedroom, never losing contact on the way there. They also manage to knock over a side table, a painting off of one of Levi's walls, and a roll of paper towel along with its dispenser off of the kitchen counter. Neither of them care.

They burst into Levi bedroom and Levi makes his way toward one of the bedside tables while trying to get his pants off. Erwin throws his shirt off and gets his belt off before a bottle of lube and a few condoms hits him in the chest. He catches the lube and fumbles the condoms but he picks them back up.

When he straightens himself he finds Levi half on the bed and half off of it. He's struggling to get his pants off and Erwin feels a surge of arousal when he finally does because he takes his underwear off in one swift movement too and then Erwin has a perfect view of Levi's perfect ass.

"Hurry up." Levi says irritably and so Erwin gives up on his jeans and approaches.

Levi's bent over the foot of the bed, his legs still straight and his feet on the floor but his front half is bent on to the bed. Erwin runs one of his hands down Levi's back and under his shirt because they were too frantic to take it off

He quickly coats his fingers in lube before circling Levi's rim, waiting until he feels Levi relax before he pushes one finger in. It goes in easily enough and he slowly pumps it until there's no give.

"Fuck sakes, I'm not made of glass, I won't break." Levi hisses and shifts.

Erwin realizes his words and speeds up until he has three fingers in easily. He then takes his fingers out of Levi and manages to get his pants undone. He opens them enough so that he can get his cock out before he opens up a condom, slips it on and coats that with some lube too.

His pants pool around his thighs as he pushes in slowly, making sure that he doesn't hurt Levi as he does it. Levi moans when he finally bottoms out and Erwin enjoys the sight of Levi's back muscles shifting under his skin as he pushes his upper body off of the bed.

"Fuck me already, I'm not getting any younger here." Levi growls and Erwin shakes himself off and begins to thrust.

He starts off slowly so that Levi can get used to it but Levi quickly tells him to speed up or fuck off and so he speeds up, setting a fast and almost brutal pace. The sound of his hips hitting Levi's ass makes his belly tighten with arousal and the sight of Levi like this after so many days apart drives him crazy. Levi's shirt shifts with each thrust and it pools under his armpits. Erwin is surprised that Levi hasn't taken his shirt off but with the way they're both so frantically fucking Erwin guesses that he forgot.

He leans down to cover Levi with his body and Levi reaches back to grab him by the hair and twist him so that they can kiss. It's messy and they almost miss each other's mouths when they connect but they manage to get their tongues down each other's throats easily enough.

Erwin can feel more than hear Levi's moan when he bumps the man's prostate and he grips Levi hips harder as he starts to thrust even faster to bring Levi closer to orgasm. He can feel the heat build in him, the telltale feeling of tightness in his belly as he gets closer and closer to release.

He gasps when Levi goes to touch himself because it causes him to clench his muscles around Erwin's cock and it feels so good.

He comes first and groans loudly as he continues to fuck Levi through it. He can tell Levi's close too by the way his hand moves faster and his shoulders tense up. He latches his mouth on to Levi's neck and bites down hard enough to leave a mark and it seems to be the last thing Levi needs to orgasm. Levi's head is thrown back and his mouth is open in a silent scream. Erwin almost whimpers when Levi's insides clench and twitch around him because he feels oversensitive at this point but he still stays in Levi until the final aftershocks go through the smaller man's body.

He pulls out and collapses beside Levi on the bed, his body boneless and completely relaxed, finally happy to have gotten rid of three and a half weeks of sexual tension.

"Holy fuck..." Levi mumbles into the sheets.

He seems to be in the same state as Erwin and Erwin giggles because of it. "I agree." He sighs out, feeling boneless and satisfied.

* * *

 

Erwin walks into the apartment on Sunday afternoon after a weekend spent with Levi that included sleepy morning sex, cuddling, sex, and more sex.

He feels refreshed and happy, finally having rid himself of the sexual tension in his bones. He feels like a new man after all the sex they had and he can't wait to rub it in Eren's face when he goes back to work.

Mike is sitting on the couch when he enters the apartment, crunching on baby carrots. Erwin's not surprised by the action. He puts his coat away in the closet and makes his way over to the couch as well, settling himself beside Mike and resting his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"You smell happy." Mike comments between chewing.

"I am, thank you for noticing." He can't help but notice the slight hint of suspicion in Mike's tone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I knew it."

"Can I?" Mike ignores his teasing and Erwin knows this is something serious that Mike wants to talk about. He sits up and angles himself towards Mike.

"Okay."

Mike is silent for a moment. He opens his mouth a few times but doesn't say anything and Erwin can start to feel a slight hint of anxiety in his chest because whatever Mike is wanting to talk about it seems to really be troubling him.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Erwin pauses. "Yeah."

Mike sighs before speaking again. "Are you in a gang?"

"What?"

"Are you in a gang?" Mike asks again, looking completely serious.

Erwin can't help but laugh. "Pft, no, why would I be in a gang?"

Mike doesn't answer immediately and Erwin realizes that Mike might know about the money. "Well, you seem to be making more money recently." Shit. He stops for a second and begins to frantically think of an excuse or reason as to why.

The best thing he can come up with is "Grisha gave me a raise."

"Of two hundred dollars? In cash?" Mike questions.

Erwin stops for a moment before asking, "Did you snoop in my wallet?"

Mike immediately looks guilty. "I'm sorry, but I just had to know about what was making you so happy recently and I though maybe it was money and I was right. I don't mean to judge you but just...please promise me you didn't get this money by doing something illegal." Mike's voice has an almost pleading tone to it and he pauses to catch his bearings.

"No Mike, god no."

Mike deflates in his seat and nods his head. "Okay, thank god."

Erwin giggles to himself. "A gang?"

"Well I'm sorry for being a concerned friend!" Mike says exasperatedly as he hits Erwin in the shoulder.

When Erwin doesn't stop giggling he picks up one of the couch pillows and throws it at Erwin which promptly starts a pillow fight that involves not only pillows but a few carrots as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took so long to post this. it was just sitting there waiting and I kept putting it off, but here it is, finally. I hope you enjoy!

Erwin gets halfway through the week before Levi calls him asking if he wants to arrange another date on the weekend. Erwin pauses when he gets the call because he had alternate plans already set. He's a bit sad to reject Levi, however, going to see his dad is more important to him.

He's a bit anxious for the visit because he knows his father is still recovering and probably won't be in the best of moods but he hopes that he can at least have some decent conversation without being accused of taking away his father's independence. He knows that's a lot to ask for but he's wishing anyway.

It's Saturday when he goes to see his father. It's a fairly nice day out; the sun shines brightly enough that he needs to wear sunglasses and the rays of light feel warm on his skin.

He walks through the entrance of the care home and checks himself in as a visitor at the front desk before heading off to his father's room. His father is staying in room 25 and so he goes through the hallways and finds the room on the right, knocking before walking in and peaking at what the room holds.

He finds his father in bed drinking a cup of water, watching the TV that sits on top of a dresser off to the left. Erwin hears the jingle of some game show and finds that his father is watching Jeopardy. He looks off in his own world and Erwin feels a spark of anxiety light up his stomach.

"Hey Dad." He says as he walks fully into the room, taking a seat in an armchair beside the bed.

His father gives a grunt but doesn't look away from the TV. Erwin frowns and continues. "How have you been feeling?"

His father just doesn't acknowledge him this time.

Erwin begins to feel angry and he gets up from the chair, stomps over to the TV, and presses the power button so that it shuts off. He storms back to the chair and sits down once more, turning to his father again. "Better, I hope?"

His father turns to him with an annoyed expression on his face. "I was watching that."

"And I'm your son and I've come to visit you because I care. So talk to me before I realize this was a waste of my time." Erwin says angrily, his father's attitude picking at the nerves in his system.

His father heaves a large sigh. "I've been better. The doctor said that I probably won't get feeling back in my left leg so there's a good chance I'm going to be bedridden in this prison for the rest of my life." Erwin barely held himself back from rolling his eyes at his father's over exaggeration. "How's your _independent_ life going?" His father's asks.

Erwin doesn't miss the emphasized tone when the word independent is said. "It's been fine. School has been going good and work is good." He tries to keep the annoyed and irritated tone out of his voice but it doesn't work whatsoever.

His father nods. "How's Mike been doing?"

"Mike is fine."

"I see." Then, his father talks a bit quieter. "He always was like a second son. Maybe he likes me more than my actual son does."

Erwin feels the rage build at that until his father puts the final nail in the coffin and he bursts. "Okay, Dad, I get it. You hate me because I put you in this care home and I'm not letting you fucking leave-"

"Language-"

"I don't give a shit! Listen to what I have to say, Dad, because you need a reality check." Erwin takes a deep breath before continuing. "I'm trying my best to pay for the expenses of keeping you here, and it's fucking difficult when I make fuck all at my dead end job. And you, with a shitty ass attitude, isn't helping. I'm sorry that you had a stroke and I know you want to be independent but that's not possible anymore, Dad. Now if you don't realize this and you still hate me then that's fine because me and my boyfriend will just fuck off and I'll never see you again and I'll let you go home and have another stroke and it won't be my problem anymore." Erwin breathes heavily after his long rant and he looks down at his lap, a bit ashamed to look into his father's eyes when he can guess the expression that sits there. He also doesn't want to see the sadness that he knows will be in his father's eyes.

There's a stretch of silence before his father speaks up, his voice almost a whisper. "...Boyfriend?"

Erwin's eyes widen at the sudden realization that he let that fact slip. "Yeah."

"Hm." His dad hums and thinks for a moment. "Do you mind telling me who he is?"

Erwin sighs, sad that this is the only thing his dad picked up from his speech. "I do mind, Dad. Your health is way more important than this."

"Yes, I agree. However, I believe I have a right to know what goes on in my son's personal life." His father states, which makes Erwin start to think of a way he can get himself out of this.

"Just focus on your health for now Dad. Then, maybe, when you're better, I can take him here for a visit." Erwin can tell that his father isn't satisfied with that, but the subject is still dropped anyway.

* * *

 

Later that night, Erwin finds that sleep seems to be an impossible achievement. He's been tossing and turning ever since his head hit the pillow but he can't seem to find himself in a state anywhere near sleep, which bothers him.

It's close to one-thirty when he finally gives up and he picks up his phone off of his night stand, having a very odd thought. He puts the thought aside in favour of doing something that's _not_ stupid but it only lasts for about ten minutes before he's back to his original plan.

He goes to his contact list on his phone and looks at Levi's number for a solid fifteen minutes, still thinking that it's not too late to back out. Eventually he closes his eyes and sighs, forcing himself to toughen up and do it. He almost calls Levi but thinks that that would be stupid because it is really late and so instead he sends a text.

_Can I come over?_ He types that out first but doesn't hit send, instead changing it to _are you up?_ He likes the second choice better and so he does hit send.

He turns his phone off and lays it on his chest, not having any hope that Levi will reply, however much he wants the man to because he is sick and tired of being restless.

Five minutes later his phone vibrates.

He picks it up a lot faster than he should have, seeing Levi's text on the screen. He doesn't even bother actually unlocking his phone because all he can see is the word _yes_.

So, without any other rational thinking, Erwin finds himself climbing out of bed and sneaking through the apartment over to the door. He slips his jacket on and his shoes before calling a cab company and getting a ride.

The bright street lights blind him a bit on the ride there and he is still restless by the time he gets to Levi's apartment. He takes the stairs rather than the elevator, hoping that it might get rid of the antsy feeling in his body but it doesn't help much. He gives up on the stairs when he gets ten stories. The other twenty seem impossible and so he does end up taking the elevator and he's breathing a little heavy when he stands in front of Levi's door.

He debates going back and forgetting that this ever happened and he knows this is a bad idea but Levi seems like the only person possible to calm his troubled mind. Or, at least, Erwin hopes he is. If not, than he's fucked.

He lifts his hand up and pauses before knocking softly three times on the door. He doesn't expect Levi to open up even though he said he was awake. Just as Erwin is about to turn around and leave, the door swings open.

"Erwin? What are you doing here?" Levi asks and Erwin has the delight to see Levi in pyjamas, hair a slight mess and hand rubbing under his eyes in perhaps one of the cutest ways known to man. The sight makes Erwin's chest tighten with something he's never really felt before, but he pushes those thoughts away in favour of answering Levi.

"I couldn't sleep."

Levi pauses in rubbing his eye, his eyebrows raising before he speaks. "That's it?"

Erwin is sure that Levi won't let him in given the late hour, however, Levi must see the pleading look on his face for he does let him in after a few beats of silence.

Erwin walks in and takes his shoes off. Levi takes his jacket and hangs it up for him and Erwin thanks him quietly before walking behind Levi to the bedroom.

He's a bit anxious about the fact that he is probably going to have to tell Levi what's on his mind but he tries his best to put his nerves aside because he's just here seeking comfort, in whatever way Levi is willing to give it.

He seats himself on the edge of Levi's bed, leaning forward slightly and running an exhausted hand through his hair. The bed dips slightly beside him as Levi sits down too and Erwin is grateful when one of Levi's hands comes up and begins rubbing soothing circles into his back. He's also grateful that Levi doesn't start questioning him immediately.

He knows it will come eventually though, and so he tries to steel himself before Levi talks. He's still not ready though.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Levi's voice is soft and quiet in the dark bedroom and Erwin sighs loudly and tries to speak but ends up remaining silent. He stays silent for what must be a few minutes before actually answering.

"I...I went to visit my Dad today and I can't..can't get his words out of my mind."

Levi takes a few seconds to find his words before saying "What did he say?"

Erwin swallows. "He just has this bad attitude because he needs permanent care and he blames me for it. He was really rude and I've never...never seen him like that before."

Levi hums his acknowledgment and silence throws a coat over them as the only sound that's heard is Levi's hand rubbing over the fabric of his shirt. "I know how bad it can be to deal with a sick parent because I've been there before, and I'm sorry that your Dad is taking it poorly. However, I'm sure that he'll realize he needs this extra help eventually." Levi says.

Erwin is hit by a wave of sadness and he tries his best to hold back a sob and ends up failing miserably to the point that it comes out as some odd strangled sound. Levi's arms immediately circle him in that moment and hug him close. He cries into Levi's chest for a few minutes and is comforted by the man's hands running through his hair. He's not sure why he's crying because he didn't think he was this emotional about the situation but he's sure that it's also a mix of lack of sleep and stress over other things. Either way he's glad that he has Levi there to sooth him and calm him down.

"I'm sorry that I can't make this situation any better. All I can do is try my best to make you feel better. How does that sound?" Levi says.

Erwin's breath hitches on a sob and he looks Levi in the eye and finds a soft, slightly sympathetic look in them. He nods his head and does his best to get himself back together, and he succeeds to a certain degree. Levi gets up and walks to his nightstand to grab a few tissues, handing them to Erwin so he can wipe his eyes and blow his nose. He does that and then Levi helps him get out of his clothes so that he can lie back on the bed.

"What do you want right now?" Levi whispers to him.

Erwin looks into Levi's eyes which are illuminated by the moonlight poring through Levi's window. He gathers up a bit of courage before saying, barely loud enough to hear, "You."

And that's exactly what Levi gives him. Levi's touches him with gentle fingers and worships him like he's a god, caressing him with the softest touch that Erwin has ever experienced. Levi tells him he's beautiful more than once and makes sure he hears him, whispers it in his ear to make it that much more intimate. It's completely different from anything they've done so far and it's completely different from anything Erwin has ever done before. He's happy that Levi is willing to take care of him in a moment of weakness and he does find himself feeling better when Levi brings him to completion with three fingers pressing light pressure against his prostate, a touch he's never experienced before.

Levi kisses him and leads him to the bathroom so that he can clean himself up.

He finds himself on the bed again after that, his body between Levi's spread thighs, his head pressed against Levi's chest so that he can hear Levi's heartbeat.

Levi keeps assuring him that it will get better and Erwin doses off to the feeling of comfort in Levi's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laziness is the only reason i did not post this sooner so i will post two chapters to make up for it

Two months pass and the relationship is going well. After that night Levi always made sure that he was happy and he always pushed him to tell his feelings. Erwin has to admit that he's never felt so vulnerable around a partner before but he's glad that Levi pushes him to do these things because it is helping. He's been able to express himself more and speak up for himself, which is definitely a perk.

There really hasn't been any major things that have happened in the relationship that Erwin can recall, other than the increasing feeling of butterflies in his gut whenever he visits Levi and goes on dates. He's never really felt that before and he's not sure how to handle it. He's also not entirely sure what this feeling is and no matter how long he ponders it he's still not sure. He vows to get down to the bottom of it though.

* * *

  
One night, after a date to a movie that ended in sex, Levi brought up a topic to him that was very interesting.

Levi mentioned it after they had showered together and returned to Levi's bed, naked and cuddling with each other under the covers. Levi was laying on his back with Erwin half on him and half on the bed, his head pillowed on Levi's chest and Levi's fingers gently carding through his damp hair.

Erwin hadn't been expecting the conversation at all, but it was a welcome one.

"Hey Erwin?" Levi started.

"Yeah?"

"I have something I wanted to discuss with you." It sounded as though Levi was going into his businessman mode and Erwin thought that boy, this was going to be interesting.

"Shoot."

"Okay," Levi took a breath before continuing. "Recently, there's been an opening for a job at the company. It's a secretary type job, pretty easy, it would just involve computer work and filing, stuff like that. Now, I believe that you are a very smart and talented young man, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in the job."

After Levi was done with his rambling, Erwin lifted his head and tilted it in thought. It was definitely an appealing thought, working at Levi's company, with Levi, probably getting paid more.

Levi seemed to be on the same train of though so he spoke up again. "The job is nine to five on weekdays with weekends off and you'd be paid around thirty-five dollars an-"

"Deal." Erwin blurts out, sold by the fact that he'd be making more money.

"Good. I guess we'll have to go suit shopping then, won't we?" Levi says with narrowed eyes, his expression quite predatory in Erwin's opinion.

"I suppose we will. However, I think that's just your excuse to see me naked in public." He teases.

Levi's face lights up with amusement. "You know me too well."

* * *

  
So, a few days later on a Saturday, Levi takes him to a fancy suit shop in one of the malls near downtown. It's by far the fanciest store Erwin has ever set foot in and he's a bit happy that Levi is willing to do this for him. Not only buy him a few suits, but give him a job to. It seems like a dream come true.

The store is lined from wall to wall with displays and long shelves full of colour coated shirts and pants in different cuts and styles. It's impressive, to say the least.

The entire time they're there Levi seems to be in his element. He's the one who begins picking things out for him to try on and Erwin guesses that's a good thing because he'd never be able to pick anything right so he'd end up with a miss matched ugly suit. In other words, it's best that Levi picks out the suits.

As they walk through the isles and displays Levi picks things up and holds them against Erwin's chest while thinking. Erwin thinks that Levi's face is the cutest thing in that moment because he tilts his head to the right, his eyes narrow, and he nibbles on one of his lips before making his decision and either throwing the item into Erwin's hands to add to the ever growing pile or shaking his head and tossing it back after neatly folding it.

After Erwin has a handful plus some he goes to the change rooms at the back past the tailors and begins to try on what Levi tells him to. He must admit that when he looks at himself in the change room mirror he looks pretty suave, and he can't help but strike a few poses before walking out to show Levi.

The smile on Levi's face when he walks out makes Erwin blush. It's completely predatory and lustful, and Erwin is sure that he's underestimated his handsomeness and the effects it would have on Levi. He's not complaining though.

"What do you think?" He asks Levi, holding his arms out and shrugging.

The suit he has on is grey in colour, with a pink button down shirt on under the blazer. Levi didn't give him a tie to wear with this one so he leaves the first button on top undone to show off his tanned collarbones.

Levi makes a motion for him to spin and so he does, even modelling a bit as he does. When he faces Levi again he realizes that the man is a lot closer now and the look in his eyes has increased. Before Erwin can comprehend anything Levi grabs his ass and squeezes while whispering in his ear "Your ass looks so fucking good in these pants."

Erwin finds himself blushing down to his neck at Levi's statement. He shares a kiss with Levi before saying back, "Does that mean this suit is a yes?"

"A million times, yes."

Erwin chuckles at Levi's lust before going back into the change room to try another one.

* * *

 

After a long day of suit shopping they finally leave with four suits, but the way they chose the colours makes it so that Erwin can mix and match with a ninety percent chance of success. They do buy the grey and pink suit that Erwin had tried on first.

Levi drops him off at his and Mike's apartment, however, Levi tells him that he wants to see the inside of his apartment. That concerns Erwin because Mike is home today and he doesn't really want Levi to meet Mike. Not that he thinks that they wouldn't get along but Erwin knows for a fact that if Mike found out about Levi's age or the dynamic of their relationship, he'd be against it. He manages to convince Levi that he can give him a tour next time and Erwin realizes the bullet he just dodged.

That doesn't mean that Mike doesn't question him intensely about the four suits that he walks through the door with.

* * *

  
Erwin starts his new job at the company the next week, after talking with Grisha about changing his hours. Now he works full time at the company while working from six to ten at Grisha's every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It's good for him since school is out till the fall and he'll be on his last year of classes. Of course it's not nice to have to work through the summer but he can't deny that finally being able to roll around in his cash is a nice feeling.

* * *

  
The next date they go on together is when they visit a small festival going on at one of the parks near downtown. Erwin has the time of his life as he celebrates the summer with Levi, eating hotdogs and ice cream, enjoying the sun, and generally being out in the open. It's a big milestone in Erwin's eyes for this is one of the first times that Levi has been completely open about their relationship in public. All the other times when Levi would make a move he'd do it somewhere private or when there weren't people around. But now he just kisses Erwin out of nowhere with a big crowd around them. The only other time Levi had done that was at the concert, but Erwin considers that to be a different thing, given the fact that they were so touch starved back then. This isn't lust that Levi is showing now, it's affection. It makes Erwin's chest flutter with that same indescribable feeling again.

After spending a few hours at the festival Levi drives him home and on the way there it's mostly silent. They hold hands over the gear shift, their fingers laced together and palms pressed as close as possible.

Levi parks on the sidewalk beside the door and turns to him to give him a kiss. Erwin returns it and it lasts for a little while before Levi pulls back to say in a low voice, "Can I see the inside of your apartment this time?"

Erwin is just about to say no before he remembers that Mike said he'd be at Nan's today, which means that the apartment would be safe and empty. It seems as good a time as any and given the amount of time they've been together Erwin doesn't think it's that bad of an idea. Considering how fast he got to see Levi's apartment maybe it's even a bit late for this. He hopes Levi doesn't mind.

"Sure." Erwin agrees, completely giving in and thinking that this is long overdue and he is ready.

He gets out of the car with Levi and makes his way into the building, ascending the stairs to the fifth floor. The only thoughts that filter through his mind is that the apartment might be a bit too messy for Levi's standards and that it will upset him but he tries not to let it worry him too much. He should be fine as long as Levi doesn't spend too much time inspecting everything for there's got to be a thin layer of dust on everything by now because they haven't cleaned properly since spring. Oh well.

Erwin steps forward when they get to the door, digging the key out of his pocket to unlock it. A quiet click signals their entry as the door opens and Erwin leads the way.

"Welcome. You don't have to take your shoes off so don't worry about it. The floors could use a good mopping anyway." He says to Levi as they walk in.

He gives Levi a quick tour that ends in the kitchen by the door. Showing Levi the apartment definitely makes him realize more things about it, like how it's decorated and how the furniture looks in the spots they're in right now and how they would look in different spots. It's interesting.

"It's small, but I guess if it works." Levi comments at the end.

Erwin nods. "It gets the job done, I suppose."

There's a beat of silence before Levi asks, "When's your roommate coming back?"

Erwin thinks about it for a few seconds to see if he can remember Mike telling him a specific time. He can't think of anything but he guesses that Mike should be gone all night.

"Not for a few more hours, at least." He says.

"Good. I want you to fuck me against this counter."

Erwin's eyes widen at Levi's words but he doesn't really get to reply at all because Levi pounces on him, pushing up against said counter and kissing the life out of him. He has no control over Levi's aggressive tongue that licks every crevice of his mouth but he can't say he minds. He can feel himself getting hard and he can hear Levi shuffling for something in his pocket. Erwin thinks it will be a hidden condom or lube but Levi ends up digging out a hundred dollar bill. He reaches his hand into the back pocket of Erwin's jeans as he squeezes his ass hard while at the same time depositing the money there. Just as Levi is about to pull out another bill, the door opens.

"Who's car is parked at the curb..." Mike says as he walks in with Nanaba in tow, stopping halfway through the doorway causing Nanaba to bump into him and finally look up from her phone to realize the situation. Her face is priceless as it's a mix of surprise and utter mischievousness.

Erwin's eyes widen to comical proportions as he gently pushes Levi off of him to regard his friends. He turns to Mike and says, "I thought you were staying over." It's probably not the best thing to have said but it's not like he can take it back now.

"No, I said that Nanaba was staying over and that we'd be here by six." Mike defends as he fully walks through the door with his girlfriend.

Then, just when Erwin thinks that things can't get any worse, the one hundred dollar bill falls out of his back pocket and onto the floor. He wants to face palm till he knocks himself out so that he doesn't have to deal with this situation.

Levi is the one who picks it up and gives it back to him, kissing Erwin's stunned lips and saying "See you next week." He slips out the door past Mike and Nanaba, leaving Erwin in the middle of a very complicated and tense situation. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't mad that Levi ditched him.

"I think we need to talk." Mike says to him with a very serious expression on his face. Nanaba seems to have sobered up as well and Erwin looks down at his feet in slight shame.

"No we don't, everything's fine-"

"Did he give you that money?" Mike interrupts, watching as Erwin crumbles under his stare.

"That's not important-"

"Did he give you that money?" Mike asks again, his voice rising with it.

"Mike.." Nanaba says gently while placing a hand on Mike's shoulder with the intent to calm him down.

"No, Nan. He's been spending more time with this guy than he has with us, he's making close to a thousand dollars per week and whenever we ask questions about this guy he dodges them, we haven't even met the guy. He's hiding something, Nan, and I think we deserve to know about it."

Erwin can see Nanaba cast an apologetic glance his way before Mike leads him to the living room and onto one of the couches.

"Who is he?" Mike asks once they're all seated.

Erwin doesn't open his mouth and instead keeps his eyes trained on his hands which fidget with anxiety by the second.

"Who is he, Erwin?" Mike repeats.

He doesn't answer again.

"Erwin-"

"He's the CEO of a tech company." Erwin answers quietly but angrily, wishing that Mike wasn't so mad about this.

"How old is he?"

Erwin sits and thinks about not answering again and he doesn't for a good few minutes. However, Mike's gaze on him is making him melt and he can't stop himself from telling the truth. "Thirty-eight."

"Jesus Christ, Erwin, he's old enough to be your father. Is he the one giving you all this money?"

"Yes."

"That's what this is? You're a twink?"

"Mike-"

"Yes." Erwin answers, blocking out Nanaba's weak protest for this to stop.

"What does he get in return, and I swear to god Erwin if you say sex-"

"Yes."

Mike lets out a heavy and agitated sigh and Erwin waits for the explosion that is about to blow the whole apartment up.

"So my best friend is whoring himself out to a thirty-eight year old man for money?" Mike says quietly, almost disbelievingly.

Erwin can feel anger rise in himself now and he tries to quell it down but can't. "It's not like that. I'm not with Levi because I just want money and he told me that he wouldn't give it to me if I didn't want it. He told me that if I didn't want to have sex then that was fine too. It's more than just money and sex. When will you realize that, Mike?"

"How am I supposed to when you're dating someone almost twice your age?!" Mike roars and it starts an all out yelling match.

"Why does age matter so much to you!?"

"Because you're fucking someone who could be your dad!"

"Well you should get your big ass nose out my business if it bothers you so much!"

"If my nose and my genuine concern bother you so much, then you can take your big ass eyebrows and fuck off!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Erwin storms off to his room in a rage and rips his closet door open, gathering up some of his clothes and shoving them into a back pack along with his laptop and textbooks for school, making sure that he has no reason to ever come back to the apartment.

His footsteps stomp out after he has his jacket and shoes on and he slams the door so hard behind him that the whole frame shakes in protest. He sends a quick text to Levi saying he's on his way over while he walks down the stairs. He then calls a cab and waits for it on the curb, hopping in and rattling off Levi's address from memory. Melancholy sits heavy in his chest as he drives away and he can just feel Mike's eyes on him from the apartment window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey angst #sorrynotsorry


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks pass and Erwin doesn't go back to the apartment. He's almost permanently moved in with Levi, which isn't necessarily a bad thing given the fact that they've become even closer to each other but he can't deny the fact that he misses Mike and Nan and having his own bed to sleep in that he doesn't have to share. Despite this feeling of longing he's still told himself that he will not go back to the apartment, mostly because he's stubborn like his dad and he wants to prove to Mike that this relationship with Levi can and will work. It doesn't stop him from dreaming of the apartment and Mike sitting on the couch eating vegetables as per usual though.

The job at Levi's company is going well too, but he's mostly glad about the fact that he almost sees Levi 24/7 now because he does live with the man. It kind of makes him happy to see that Levi has accepted him into his home with hospitality and it warms Erwin's heart with a fluttering feeling when he sees his toothbrush beside Levi's and his shampoo in the shower and his clothes in the dresser. He can almost picture them as a married couple, with the way they've set up their morning routine of sharing the vanity and sometimes sharing the shower and overall just being together, which is something that Erwin has never experienced before. He's never experienced this closeness to someone before or the attachment he feels to Levi. The man has become his rock, in a way, always there, always reliable, always listening and watching to see when something's on his mind. It makes Erwin happy and despite the fight with Mike he feels as if he's on cloud nine sometimes. It's a great feeling and he kind of doesn't want it to end.

* * *

 

A days work at Levi's office is usually pretty boring. He works on the floor where Levi's office is with one other woman who he shares a work space with. Her name is Mikasa and apparently she's Levi's cousin although she looks young enough to be his daughter. However, Erwin thinks that the youth trait must run in the family given the fact that Levi doesn't look his age either. He's come to the conclusion that they must have some kind of mutant genetics that make them look so young. There's just no other explanation.

Anyhow, the fact of the matter is that every day working for Levi is boring. All he does is make a bazillion copies of the same paper from the same printer and most of the things he prints are things like stock numbers, which aren't very fun to look at. At least the office space is nice though, dark blue and forest green, with modern looking furniture. It really spices up the place. The sound of the giant printer working its magic, however, does not. But hey, he thinks, if he's getting paid thirty bucks an hour than he'd be happy working pretty much anywhere.

But the boring work isn't the only thing that bothers him. Something else that bothers him is the fact that Mikasa is quite scary. Now, he doesn't mean that in a bad way, it's just that she always has this unapproachable look to her, like if he even thinks of her the wrong way she might shank him. It's actually kind of terrifying sometimes.

Now, he has all these things against him, all these boring and haunting things in his way, but he's actually managed to have a day that's not boring for once.

His day started interestingly enough, with him waking up late and Levi stating that he would be punished for that. He'd begged for Levi not to because he'd gone through one of Levi's punishments already after he'd spilt wine on the carpet in the living room and he'd been spanked within an inch of his life that time. That was the only time he'd ever gotten in trouble.

This time though, when Levi told him he'd be punished, he could see a playful and devious look in Levi's eyes, whereas last time there had been pure rage because there was a wine stain in the carpet.

The punishment comes sooner than he'd expected, because after he'd showered and gotten dressed Levi had practically pounced on him with a box in hand. Erwin didn't know what was in the box until Levi was three fingers deep in his ass, then he'd discovered that it was a vibrating butt plug and he was excited yet utterly horrified. Levi had asked if it was okay and he'd agreed, totally forgetting about the whole "curiosity killed the cat" thing. Levi had then gotten off of him and held up the remote, stating, "Because you got up late, I'm going to use this on you until work is over. And, if you've been a good boy, I'll let you come."

Erwin didn't think it would be all that bad, but that was before he realized how powerful the vibrations were. It was either that the vibrations were really strong or he was just extra sensitive because he'd never used something like this before. All he knows is that when he's sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast he almost bites his tongue off when Levi turns it on to the second highest setting.

It's truly a miracle that he makes it out of the house without coming in his pants but he does, thank god. The car ride to the office is uneventful because Levi's too busy driving to mess with the remote but when they get to the office it's every man for himself. This means that the vibrations come at random times at random intensities and he's pretty sure that it's a bad thing given the fact that he has dropped more than a few papers every time they turn on. Mikasa eyes him suspiciously throughout the day and every time Levi emerges from his office he always gives him a knowing look all while turning up the buttons on the remote just to mess with him. He gets dangerously close to coming on two occasions, the first when he was at his desk and the second in the middle of the hallway going toward Levi's office to drop off some papers for him. The second time he almost falls on his face while almost coming at the same time, which probably would've been hilarious had he not been trying to avoid busting a nut. He's glad and thankful that he doesn't.

He actually managed to get through the whole day but by the end he can tell that his face is beet red and he's almost panting with how long it's been and the fact that he has precome that makes his pants stick to his cock that has been hard for  _hours._

Just as he's about to leave the office with Levi unscathed, Mikasa murmurs something that makes him have a stroke. "If you're going to fuck do it somewhere where I can't see." She seems utterly disgusted and Erwin squeaks while practically running out of the office so that he doesn't have to see Mikasa until the next day.

He has to restrain himself from jumping Levi's bones on the way home because if he did he knows that his punishment would be a hell of a lot worse than this so he keeps his hands to himself all the way there, with great difficulty.

When they enter the building Erwin pretty much sprints to the elevator, which earns him a mildly concerned look from the guard at the desk but Levi makes it there soon after and there isn't enough time for questions before the door closes.

Levi's hand punches the button for the fifteenth floor and Erwin doesn't have any time to think before Levi is pressing him against the wall and kissing him fiercely, one leg nudged between his with Levi's knee pressing against the base of the plug to push in just the slightest bit deeper to where it grazes his prostate constantly. He is only a few sparse seconds away from coming in his pants when Levi quickly removes himself, Erwin soon finds out why when a woman walks in and presses for the ground floor. Thankfully the elevator goes to the fifteenth floor first and Erwin manages to make it to Levi's door without creaming his pants which is truly a miracle.

Levi unlocks the door and before it's even open they're on each other again, grabbing at clothing and kissing passionately. Erwin doesn't know when Levi does it but the vibrations increase and he cries out loudly, his head thrown back as he teeters on the edge of orgasm.

"Do you want to come?" Levi asks, his voice low and husky.

"Y-yes yes, Daddy please." Erwin begs, his body shaking.

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes I have, Daddy, so good." He answers, praying that the agony of an hours long erection will finally be gone.

Levi doesn't answer and Erwin's legs give out on him, causing him to slump down the door until he's sitting on the ground with his head down and his lip between his teeth, all he needs is one touch and he'll be gone.

"You've been a very good boy, Erwin. How do you want to come?" Levi leans over him with a heated gaze and questions him, his voice turning Erwin's brain to mush.

"Like this, right now right now,  _please._ " Erwin pleads, his mind only having a second to see Levi turning up the dial on the remote before his body shakes with intense tremors and convulsions that consume him as he orgasms, his right hand going down to palm himself through his pants so that everything is gone. His pants dampen with his come as he trembles through the aftershocks, his throat feeling almost raw from how loud he'd moaned and groaned.

Levi wears a satisfied smirk as he helps him up and leads him to the bathroom.

* * *

 

The next day he doesn't go home with Levi. Instead, Levi drives him over to Grisha's. It's a Wednesday which means that he has a shift at Grisha's and it's his first in a while. Grisha gave him a week off and a raise of an astonishing one dollar which really made his day. The point is that he hasn't been to the store in a while and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss his daily talks with Eren about topics that they shouldn't be talking about. Now that he's back, however, he's really looking forward to it.

Eren is the first person he sees upon walking into the staff room. The kids face lights up and seems to brighten the whole room. It makes Erwin smile to.

"Well hey there, lover boy." Eren teases.

"Hello, Eren." Erwin walks to his locker and opens it, putting his jacket on one of the hooks and taking his work shirt out. He's just about to walk to the bathroom to change but Eren stops him.

"Just change here, I sure as hell don't care."

Erwin agrees with a shrug of his shoulders and takes his shirt off to slip the other one on. He's completely shirtless for a few seconds and he hears Eren pleasantly hum "Mm, abs."

He rolls his eyes as he puts the work shirt on and closes his locker. He turns to Eren and asks "What are you doing right now?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be on break but I suppose I could spend a little of it catching up as long as you buy me a drink later." Eren states, offering the deal quickly. "I am a bit parched right now." He adds a few moments later.

"Deal." Erwin says as he walks out of the break room with Eren following.

They make their way over to the electronics department where Erwin sits at the till and observes the empty isles for a second before turning to Eren as the boy asks a question.

"How are things going with Mr. CEO?"

Erwin rolls his eyes. "Things are fine. More than fine, actually."

"Do tell."

"I'm living with him." Erwin blurts, happy to finally be able to tell someone who won't disapprove.

Eren's face pales. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no." And he spoke too soon.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't live with him."

"Why not?" Erwin asks, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Because everyone knows that that kind of thing never works out." Eren explains quickly, looking genuinely concerned.

"Well this is working out." Erwin states.

"But if you stay this way then pretty soon it won't. Now I'm not saying that you need to move out immediately, but you should consider it." Eren warns slowly, adding, "Why  _have_ you moved in with Levi? I though you lived with Mike?"

Erwin clears his throat and looks down at the table, his fingers picking at a sticker on the countertop. "Me and Mike had a bit of a..falling out, recently."

Eren face quickly turns to one of concern. "What happened?"

"He found out about my relationship with Levi and some things were said and..yeah. That's about it." Erwin explains sadly, suddenly hit with emotions he didn't know he was holding.

"Well that's no good! You can't fight with Mike, you guys are like brothers!" Eren says, and Erwin thinks that this is perhaps one of the only times he's seen Eren act concerned or anywhere near upset. "What did he say?"

Erwin sighs heavily, his head falling even further forward to the point where he knows he has a mad double chin going on. "He said I was whoring myself out for money and that being in a relationship with someone so old was wrong." Saying the words out loud bring shivers down his back and he feels even worse for their fight because as much as he hates to admit it, he really misses Mike. Eren's right, they basically are like brothers.

Eren stays silent for a while before he speaks up the slightest bit, his voice the quietest Erwin's ever heard it. "Well I think that you should go and make things right. You guys are inseparable and I know for a fact that an argument like this won't be the end of your friendship. Just talk it out like the adults you are and I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Erwin goes through the rest of his shift with those words in his mind.

* * *

  
A few days later, on Sunday, Erwin gathers his pride and takes a cab to the apartment. Levi had something work related to work on and so he couldn't take him then, which is what caused him to take the cab. He's kind of glad that he takes a cab because it gives him time to think and it means that the cause of the argument isn't going to be there.

It still takes a bit of courage on his part to get into the cab and rattle off the address, though.

Anxiety sits in his chest the whole time on the way there and when they pull up to the curb he already wants to turn around and go back and live out the rest of his days with no best friend and  _wow_ that would suck. So instead he gets out of the cab and briskly walks toward the doors and climbs the stairs at record speed. He's in front of the door too fast and he breathes a few long breaths to try and help ease his nerves so that he doesn't have a panic attack in the middle of the hallway. He knows that Mike is on the other side of the door because Mike doesn't work on Sunday's and he doesn't have school either and just the fact that Mike is there makes him almost want to turn back.

He gathers his nerves, anxiety, and courage in a pile as he turns the front door handle, which is unlocked, and steps inside.

The tv is on in the living room to some comedy show that Erwin knows Mike loves with a passion even though the jokes are ten times more shitty than normal and just the sight of the apartment makes his heart feel warm because although he loves living with Levi, now he's actually  _home._

He steps forward and closes the door behind himself, making his way over and around the couch to face Mike who is sitting there with not vegetables, but chips. Mike never eats chips and the only time Erwin seen him eat them was when he and Nanaba broke up for a few weeks a year or two ago before getting back together. The fact is that Mike only ever eats junk food when he's sad and the sight makes Erwin want to cry.

"I'm sorry." He states after a beat of silence, staring right at Mike's face as he says it.

Mike looks up at him with a surprised expression like he just now noticed he was even there before he puts the chips aside and stands up, brushing his hands on his pants to get rid of crumbs before he crushes Erwin in the tightest hug Erwin's ever endured.

Mike doesn't say anything for the longest time and so Erwin just stands there and hugs him back, happy to be in his friends arms again because Mike is home. Mike has been with him since childhood and the thought of him not being involved in his life anymore means that Erwin doesn't want to live at all. He's not complete without Mike and it's like that both ways and being with the man again just makes him so happy.

"I'm the sorry one here." Mike says eventually, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve before he burrows his face into Erwin's shoulder. "I shouldn't have said those hurtful things to you."

"I shouldn't have said bad things either." Erwin confesses quietly.

"I called you a whore." Mike states sadly.

"Yeah, that was kind of mean." The tone he uses is slightly teasing though. He's forgiven Mike and Mike has forgiven him and Erwin can honestly say that there's no hard feelings and there probably won't ever be.

"I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt." Mike states seriously. Erwin knows that his friend has a valid concern and he won't take it lightly.

"I promise I'll try not to get hurt too bad. Or worry you too much."

"We all know that's impossible." Mike mumbles.

Erwin playfully slaps him on the shoulder and they laugh together.

After the makeup is over they both agree that it took a lot of energy and so they settle on the couch together, Erwin finishing off the bag of chips while Mike eats celery, while they watch the stupid comedy show Mike adores.

Erwin sends a text to Levi saying he won't be back that night before he snuggles closer to Mike, happy about the fact that he has his best friend back. He reminds himself to thank Eren for his wisdom.


	10. Chapter 10

After the makeup with Mike, Erwin moves most of his things back to the apartment. He still keeps some clothes and an extra toothbrush at Levi's though because he does stay there for most of the week and spends weekends with Mike and Nanaba. It's working out so far and it is definitely a good set up because he gets to see both Levi and Mike. He does see Levi more often though but he tells Mike it's because he has to work at the office everyday and it's easier to carpool. What he doesn't tell Mike is that he enjoys the extra time spent with Levi and the fact that he can roam around Levi's apartment completely naked without a care in the world, except the fact that his ass may get playfully smacked more than once.

That's another thing that is a benefit of staying with Levi during the week. He's more open around Levi to the point where it doesn't even matter anymore. He can go up to Levi and kiss him and bam they have sex or he can just say that he wants to have sex and it'll happen. He has no worries at Levi's because he can do almost anything he wants. He feels free with Levi, not that he's saying that staying with Mike makes him feel trapped, but that staying with Levi gives him a taste of what a truly committed relationship is. He gets to experience all of these special moments and he gets to see Levi's little quirks like the way he likes his tea completely natural with no milk or sugar and that all of the soap bottles in the shower are arranged in alphabetical order and that Levi has a habit of playing with his hair when he's in deep thought. All of these things make Erwin like Levi more and every time he thinks about them that fluttery feeling in his stomach returns to the point where it almost makes him feel sick. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love that feeling though.

* * *

 

One thing he notices about Mike after they makeup is that he's curious. He asks a lot of questions about how his relationship works with Levi and how they balance everything out. He tries his best to answer Mike's questions, like currently, as Mike drives them to a bar nearby to celebrate his and Nanaba's two year anniversary.

"So how much money does he give you?" Mike asks as he stops at a red light.

"He gives me rent money, he helps me with a little of the medical bills, and he gives me two hundred dollars. Those are the things I told him he could pay for." Erwin explains as best he can but he knows Mike isn't satisfied.

"And what do you give him in return..?" Mike asks hesitantly and Erwin can understand why.

"My company. We don't always have sex, Mike." He clarifies.

"Oh," Mike says dumbly, "has he always given you money?"

"No." Erwin shrugs. "He didn't give me any until the second date but even then I didn't know it was from him. He put it in my wallet while I was in the bathroom." He remembers that day fondly and it seems like it happened forever go, which he guesses it kind of did. It's been close to six months since their first date and Erwin considers that a big milestone because this is the longest relationship he's ever been in.

"Oh, I see. Well that's good, I guess." Mike shrugs. Erwin can tell that Mike still doesn't fully understand how everything works, which Erwin is fine with because he's willing to answer almost all of Mike's questions.

They get to the bar not long after and Erwin doesn't have anymore time to dwell on things like his friends curiosity because he instead focuses on booze and celebrating. He's so happy for Mike and Nanaba, especially when he can see the way Mike's eyes light up when he sees his girlfriend dressed in a scarlet red dress looking like a movie star. Erwin wonders if he gets that kind of look in his eyes when he sees Levi.

They start off pretty easily, with nothing but beer and a round of shots. Erwin doesn't touch the alcohol though, for he has taken the task of being the designated driver for this wondrous occasion. He's content to sit back and watch Mike and Nanaba celebrate the night away, watching how they seem to be so happy. He's happy for them too.

He guesses that it's around midnight when he drives Mike and Nanaba home. They aren't totally drunk but he can tell that they've indulged.

He unlocks the apartment and seats himself on the couch to watch some late night television while his friends go to their room. It's only a few minutes before Mike joins him on the couch in his pyjamas and Erwin is a bit surprised to see him again so soon.

He doesn't bring anything up to Mike, instead letting him start because Erwin knows that his friend has something to say.

"I'm going to marry her one day, Erwin."

His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates before he turns to face Mike. "What?"

"I'm gonna marry Nanaba one day. Soon."

Erwin blinks and tries to understand Mike's words but he can't seem to wrap his head around them. "But you're so young-"

"I know." Mike interrupts. "I don't care. Once we finish school I'm gonna propose."

"Are you sure?"

"I already have the ring."

Erwin lowers his gaze and thinks for a moment. This honestly doesn't seem too far from ordinary to him. He can tell that Mike loves Nanaba a lot and vice versa and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Yes, it may be too early, but he won't be caring much at all when he can see Mike's eyes glowing from the light from the tv and he can see that same look of absolute adoration.

It makes him smile as he says, quietly, "Congrats, then."

* * *

 

It only seems that after so many good things, one bad thing would have to rear it's ugly head, which is exactly what happens.

A few weeks after Mike's exciting news, Erwin gets a phone call from the care home where his father resides. He gets the call while he's at Levi's, on a Sunday. He's lounging with Levi on the couch when his phone starts vibrating from the coffee table in front of them. At first he considers not answering because he's comfortable and he doesn't want to have to shift to reach his phone, but he can see the display name on his phone and he realizes that it's probably a call he should answer.

He leans forward and grabs the phone, hitting the talk button while putting the device to his ear and saying, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Erwin Smith?"

"Speaking." He replies to the woman on the other end. He can see Levi watching him with an unspoken question in his eyes and Erwin simply shrugs at Levi, which doesn't shake the man's gaze.

"I'm calling regarding your father. He's had a terrible fall." Erwin barely manages to keep the phone in his hand, nor does he really reply past, "Where is he?"

The woman rattles off the name of the hospital and they're off within what must be seconds.

They throw their jackets on and everything seems to go by in blinks, small snippets of memories that barely seem real. He puts his jacket on, blinks, and then he's in Levi's car. He's in Levi's car, he blinks, and Levi's parking on a street next to the hospital. Levi's parking, he blinks, and he's at the reception desk asking where his father is.

Everything seems to happen so fast and before he has time to process anything he finds himself in his father's room, looking at the man lying on the bed, out cold.

His heart breaks at the sight, almost as much as it did when his father was in the hospital after his stroke. He doesn't know what happened until the doctor walks in a few moments later and explains the damage; he'd fallen trying to get into the bathroom on his own and had dislocated his hip and given himself a mild concussion. They'd put him under general anesthesia so they could reset his hip and they'd also done some scans to make sure that there was no brain injury involved. Thankfully everything would heal fairly well, but his head might hurt for a few days or weeks.

Erwin was more than relieved. He'd thought that it was more serious, not that a dislocated hip and a concussion weren't serious but Erwin was expecting something like another stroke or a heart attack. He's happy that it wasn't those things and that his father will recover.

He tells Levi that he wants to stay until his dad wakes up and so Levi agrees. They sit next to the bed and talk about different things, but it's mostly Levi talking Erwin down from his panic. Levi just has such a soothing voice and it works like a charm. It's also nice when Levi keeps stroking his hand over Erwin's forearm in a soothing gesture that calms him as well.

It takes a little while for a his dad to wake up but when he does he's a bit disoriented for a moment before he seems to regain some sense.

Erwin immediately goes to hold his father's hand while saying, "Good morning."

"Morning?" His father says confusedly.

Erwin laughs gently. "I'm just joking. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Erwin frowns, sad to see his father in pain. "Well you do have a mild concussion."

"I do?"

"And you did have a dislocated hip." His father's eyes widen. "You really scared me, Dad."

His father then holds a slightly ashamed look on his face for a moment, his gaze cast down at the sheets around his body. "I'm sorry, my boy. I guess my stubbornness got the best of me."

Erwin smiles slightly at his father's confession. "You got that right. Just promise me you won't let this happen again? The nurses are there for a reason, you know."

His father sighs. "I promise."

"Good." Erwin nods. He completely forgets that Levi is sitting next to him until his dad's eyes shift over and widen slightly before he looks back at Erwin.

"And who might this be?"

Erwin turns and looks at Levi too, who just tilts his head in his dad's direction with a small smile on his face. Erwin realizes then that Levi is okay with being introduced. "Dad, this is Levi, my boyfriend."

His father is silent for a moment as he seems to be studying Levi for a few seconds before he holds his hand out for Levi to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Levi, my name's Ezra. It's a shame we had to meet under these circumstances."

Levi shakes Ezra's hand as he says, "it's not a problem. I'm just glad I finally got to meet the man Erwin speaks so highly of."

Erwin can feel a blush forming on his cheeks at Levi's words and he watches on with barely concealed excitement as his dad and Levi begin to really hit it off. He's so happy to see them interacting with each other like this and it just makes his stomach tingle with that feeling again, the one that's been nagging at him for a couple months now. It seems to be an ever present thing these days, a given that he feels every time he's with Levi. It seems as though the feeling has been there his whole life, just sitting in the back and watching until now, until it grabbed onto something and chose to never let go. And Erwin has to admit, he's glad that this little indescribable feeling chose to latch on to Levi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter so far, and also the most important. have fun!

September rolls around not long after his father's health scare and he goes back to school, which means that his schedule changes. He stays with Mike and spends weekends with Levi, which he has to admit is really nice, even if he doesn't spend as much time with Levi as he did. It's nice to have a break though.

He no longer holds the job at Levi's office because it conflicts heavily with school and so he takes up more shifts at Grisha's. He's not complaining, but he does miss all the money. Levi, of course, still helps him out though.

They still go on dates regularly and Levi still buys him stuff he insists he doesn't need. The prospect of being in a relationship for money doesn't bother Erwin as much as it once did but he still has moments of doubt. They don't occur very often nor does he pay much attention to them either.

It's also become something more than just money, or at least Erwin thinks so. Now, whenever he makes plans, he always thinks of Levi's schedule too to make sure that they'll have time together, and whenever Levi goes on a business trip he consults Erwin about it before making any final plans.

They aren't single people anymore, they're a pair. Two people combined to make one thing that works together seamlessly. It makes Erwin so happy to think about, considering that they've almost been together for a year. He's just so happy and he can't recall a time he's been happier with someone. It's exciting.

* * *

  
One day, while Erwin is at the apartment studying, Mike approaches him and asks him a question that he didn't think he would hear.

"Can I meet Levi? Properly, this time?"

Erwin cocks his head to the right and gnaws on the end of his pencil while he thinks for a moment. "Why do you want to?"

"Well," Mike starts, "you've been with him for almost a year and I think I deserve to know who he is." He explains. "And Nanaba does to." Mike adds as an afterthought.

Erwin sighs as he thinks back to his father who said almost the exact same thing before he looks down at his work, his pencil hitting the paper as he nods. "Okay. You have to pick the place though."

Mike nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

A week later and Erwin finds himself in Levi's car on a Saturday night being driven to the bar that Mike picked as their location. He's slightly nervous about the meet up, mostly because he's not sure if Levi, Mike, and Nanaba will get along, but he supposes that all he can do is hope and pray that it all goes right.

He and Levi are holding hands over the gear shift and Levi must notice how his palm is sweaty, for he asks, "Nervous?"

Erwin hesitates for a moment before saying, "Yyeeah. Maybe a little bit...okay, a lot."

Levi laughs. "Why? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

Erwin smiles as he says, "I think that's my line."

"Most of the time." Levi agrees.

They get there a few minutes later, nothing but the sound of the radio to fill the silence.

The outside of the bar is dark with a sign above the door that says "Trost Tavern" in friendly yet adult lettering. They park and enter through the front doorway, both of them turning their heads until they find Mike and Nanaba already at a table in the restaurant section of the bar.

They take a seat opposite the couple and a waitress comes over a few seconds later and orders drinks and gives out menus. Levi tells him to have a drink and so Erwin orders a beer, seeing as he's not the one driving around tonight. Levi orders water.

Erwin looks down at his menu before looking back up at the group and the first thing he notices is Nanaba looking at him with a sly look on her face that speaks of nothing but devilishness. He knew that allowing her to come along was a mistake.

They agree to order an array of different appetizers when the waitress comes back with their drinks and the table is bathed in silence once more as they all try to find ways to start a conversation that won't be awkward. Erwin is stuck because he wants everyone to get along but that can't really happen if they sit in silence and do nothing. He fidgets in his seat and looks at Mike before finally deciding to speak up. "Mike, Nanaba, this is Levi. Levi - Mike and Nanaba." Erwin introduces them and they shake hands.

As Nanaba and Levi shake hands she says, "It's so good to finally meet you. You are all Erwin ever talks about." Then, whispered behind her hand, "It's kind of annoying sometimes."

"Hey!" Erwin says, his cheeks heating up with pink and embarrassment.

Levi smirks at him and under the table he can feel one of Levi's hands close on his knee. It calms him slightly from his rage at Nanaba and they soon fall back into silence.

Mike is, surprisingly, the next one to speak up. "So Levi...what do you do for a living?"

Levi explains his job and the few other interesting details surrounding it and Erwin looks off elsewhere, not paying attention to information he already knows. Mike asks a few more basic things that Erwin already knows the answer to and after that they start to get into the deeper questions. The first is: "Have you ever been in this kind of relationship before?"

Levi furrows his brows and thinks for a moment, his lips pouting in an adorably kissable way, in Erwin's eyes.

"Yes, but only once before." Levi answers.

"For how long?" Nanaba asks.

"Six months? Something like that."

Mike and Nanaba nod their heads and Nanaba seems to be thinking for a moment. Erwin's heart starts beating faster because he knows she's up to something despicable.

"So is Erwin special or is he just a good lay?"

Erwin chokes on his beer and wipes the drips from his chin while giving Nanaba a death glare.

"Both." Levi answers after a moment of thought.

Erwin rolls his eyes and he can see Mike trying to hold back his laughter from across the table.

"Oh, I have one! What's the most expensive thing you've ever given Erwin?" Nanaba asks.

"Hmm..."

Erwin thinks back at some of the things that Levi has gotten him and the most expensive one he could think of was a lacy lingerie thong that was bought from a men's specialty store somewhere downtown. Levi had it made specifically for him, even had it perfectly measured so that it would fit beautifully. If he remembers correctly then the price tag was somewhere close to three hundred but Levi also bought a few other things from the same store that was in the bag as well so maybe it all added up to that number. He can't be sure.

Levi speaks, interrupting his thoughts. "Probably the jacket that I got him in the winter because all he had was a windbreaker and it was 20 below."

Erwin remembers that jacket, now hanging in his closet waiting for November. It was some designer jacket that Levi didn't let him see the price tag of. It's a nice jacket and it did keep him warm, the only problem was that it was way too fancy for him. He still wore it and appreciated it though.

"Well how much was it?"

Levi furrows his brows and thinks for a second. "Around 800."

Nanaba and Mike's jaws both drop at the same time as they stare at Levi in amazement. Hell, Erwin's doing the same.

"Probably 900 now that I think about it."

It's silent for a few seconds before Erwin speaks up. "You let me walk around wearing a nine hundred dollar jacket?"

"What you didn't know wouldn't kill you."

Nanaba then pipes up with something Erwin almost smacks her for. "Wow, Erwin must have a really big dick then."

"Who says I'm the one taking it up the ass?"

Nanaba bursts into intense laughter that basically sounds like a cackle while Erwin tries to crawl under the table to hide his face because it must look like a tomato with how red it is. He doesn't even know why Levi decided to say that because they've never actually done that before. The only things that have gone up Erwin's ass so far have been fingers and a few toys.

Nanaba finally manages to calm down enough to utter a single sentence. "I think we'll get along just fine, Levi."

Erwin can see Mike nodding his head along with Nanaba while also trying to stifle his giggles and Erwin can proudly say without a doubt in his mind that this outing was a great success.

* * *

 

The first thing in October is his birthday. He discusses possible plans with Levi about what they might want to do but he thinks that they should just do something simple. He's turning twenty-one and it's not like that's a very big milestone. Levi, of course, doesn't agree but Erwin is hellbent on convincing him that all he wants is to just watch a movie and stuff his face with junk. It will be a typical Friday night.

Instead, he gets a text from Levi that says to be ready in two hours and to wear something fancy. He rolls his eyes and almost considers not doing anything but that might result in punishment and that's not what he wants on his birthday, no matter how good it might feel.

So he goes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower, borrowing Nanaba's hairdryer so that he doesn't drip water all over his suit. He walks to his bedroom and puts on his best suit and slicks his hair into place so that he looks put together. He smiles at his reflection before walking out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen to get a quick snack before Levi will show up in thirty minutes.

Mike comments on his look and he says that he's celebrating with Levi. Him and Mike planned to celebrate on Saturday, which is tomorrow. He's vowed to himself that he won't drink too much at whatever shindig Levi is taking him to. He'd rather party like that with Mike.

A few minutes later and he sees Levi's car pulling up to the curb through the window. He gathers his things and says goodbye to his friends before making his way down the stairs and out the door where he gets into the passenger seat of Levi's car. He looks over and smiles at the man while he takes in Levi's appearance; his suit a dark navy blue, his hair swept into place. This is perhaps the most attractive Levi's ever looked, not to say that he wasn't mind numbing any other time, but tonight he looks truly delicious.

Levi looks over and smiles at him before giving him a quick kiss and shifting the car into drive as they glide away from the curb.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asks, his eyebrows lifting in question.

"It's a surprise." Levi replies, to which Erwin rolls his eyes because he didn't think Levi was one for surprises.

The only thing Erwin hears on the way there is the radio, which Levi has turned on to some rock station where the hosts talk about the good old days of rock and only play the classics. He doesn't mind one bit.

After about fifteen minutes of driving through late night traffic Levi eventually parks next to a rather tall building of about eight or nine stories. It seems to be a hotel, modern and sleek. At first Erwin assumes that they will be staying a night as a treat or something but Levi would have asked him to bring a change of clothes and it's not as if they'd have to dress up fancy to check into a hotel anyway, so he rules out that idea.

Instead, Levi goes straight to the elevator and hits the button for the ninth floor. A few other people get on during the ride and they all get off at the very top. Erwin soon realizes where Levi has taken him.

The rooftop restaurant is lit beautifully by twinkling lights that run across the edge of the roof. They shine gold and silver in the evening light, the little reflection left from the sun making them sparkle. A sign is situated beside the elevator doors once they step out that says 'Please Seat Yourself'. It's a bit busy, but not enough that it's unbearable. There is a small space off to the side away from the tables that holds a small platform that a few people are dancing on. A small band of four is there as well, playing songs one after another.

Levi leads him towards a table that is beside the ledge and he looks out across the gorgeous city skyline as he sits in the empty chair across from Levi.

"You have that same look on your face." Levi says with affection and fondness in his voice.

"Pardon?" Erwin says as he tears his eyes away from the view.

"When you went to my apartment for the first time. You had the same look on your face as you do now." Levi clarifies.

Erwin can feel his cheeks heat up. "I'm a sucker for a good view I guess."

Levi hums and smiles and is about to open his mouth but a waitress arrives and the words are gone.

Levi orders them wine and food, Erwin trusts him to order something good. The waitress nods at the order and smiles brightly before slipping off to a few other tables.

"Have you been here before?" Erwin asks, seeing as Levi seems to know the menu.

"Yes, but only on business. It's a nice place, though now I'm finally experiencing it for pleasure rather than business, I find I'm liking it even more. Could just be the company though."

Erwin smiles and feels himself blush again. He's happy that Levi's enjoying himself and he's happy that he gets to celebrate like this with the man that he adores with all his heart. Levi's eyes glint in the light from the twinkling gold and silver lights that sit a foot away, his hair moves slightly with the breeze, the suit that he wears compliments his figure perfectly and Erwin can't help but feel lucky that he managed to get the attention of someone like Levi. Someone who is just perfect in every sense of the word, someone who never neglects or forgets him, who cares for him with everything he has. Levi is everything Erwin could have ever asked for and he's so happy that he has the man by his side.

The bottle of wine comes shortly after Erwin's thoughts in his head come to an end and Levi pours them two glasses after thanking the waitress. Levi lifts his glass and holds it in the air, smiling, while he says, "A toast. To you."

Erwin smiles so wide his cheeks hurt before he raises his own glass and looks at Levi. "To you."

Their glasses clink and they drink together while sharing a look of fondness and affection.

The meal comes after that and Erwin eats some kind of chicken Alfredo dish that is the best he's ever had while Levi eats some lobster dish that looks delicious as well. They talk all throughout their meal about everything and nothing, Erwin mentions Mike's talk of marriage and he can see something flash through Levi's eyes for split second before it disappears.

When they finish eating they continue talking, although it's mostly just Erwin blabbering Levi's ears off. Though Levi just sits there listening, looking completely content and happy.

When silence settles between them Levi stands and holds out his hand. Erwin takes it, assuming that they're going to be leaving soon after Levi gets the bill but instead Levi leads him over to the small dance floor. He steps onto the platform while the band begins a new song, slow and sensual in its rhythm and sound.

Levi guides his hands to his hips and Levi settles his on Erwin's shoulders, resting at the back of his neck. They start slowly swaying to the music while looking into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." Erwin mentions quietly, grateful that Levi decided to treat him with this as a birthday gift.

"You don't need to thank me. I always enjoy our little outings." Levi says.

"I think you just enjoy showing me off and embarrassing me with your compliments." Erwin teases.

Levi smirks. "That, and I think you're worth bragging about."

Erwin finds himself blushing yet again and he opens his mouth, about to say a sentence that could have made the entire night that much better, but he's cut off by Levi's lips on his, softly moving and grazing lazily. It might just be the most gentle kiss they've ever shared and it makes Erwin shiver with the meaning behind it.

"Let's go home." He suggests after they break apart, practically talking into Levi's mouth with how close they are.

"I agree." Levi says as they make their way out after paying.

* * *

  
The ride home is quiet and calm, both of them content to just sit in silence while Levi drives back to his apartment.

They take the elevator once they're there, standing side by side and holding hands while it goes to the top floor.

When they get inside the apartment they take their shoes off and Erwin heads to the living room, taking his suit jacket off and throwing it over the back of the couch. The suit is now uncomfortable to wear and after realizing that he doesn't have a spare change of clothes with him, he should have packed a bag but he was going back to the apartment to see Mike tomorrow anyway, he begins to undress until he's in nothing but his underwear. Now he's not so hot and he can move around more freely. Levi comes over and helps him fold his suit before he begins to undress the same way as well, leaving them both standing in the living room in nothing but their underwear.

Levi saunters off to the kitchen to get them both drinks and Erwin begins wandering around the apartment. He looks out the window for a while before he goes to slowly walk down the hallway to the bedroom. On the way there he finds a closet and he's never opened it before and so his hand reaches for the nob, pulling the door open while he looks inside.

It's clean and spotless, like everything else in Levi's apartment. Nothing too interesting pops out at him, it's mostly just dish towels and a few old cooking utensils but what he does find, hidden in the back behind a box of old pots and pans, is a guitar case.

He slowly and gently pulls it out and closes the closet, making his way quietly to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you play guitar." He says to Levi as he enters the kitchen.

Levi stands there holding a glass of red wine as he leans back against the counter and he passes one over to Erwin before looking down at the guitar. "I do. It's been a while though."

Erwin gives the guitar to Levi while he says, "Play me something."

Levi smiles and places the guitar case on the island counter before he begins opening it and pulling out an acoustic guitar. It's a deep dark brown colour that turns to black at the end and it looks well used. Levi digs around until he finds a pick and then he closes the case, pushes it aside, and jumps up on to the kitchen island counter.

"My mom got me this guitar when I was ten. When I was in university I would play at bars to earn extra cash. It worked quite well actually." Levi explains as he strums a few times and messes with the nobs for tuning so that it's not sounding wacky. It takes him a minute or two but when he's done it sounds right and so he plays a few random chords just to make sure.

Erwin takes a seat on the kitchen floor across from Levi. He leans back against the cabinet and looks across at Levi. "Play me a song." He asks politely.

Levi smirks at him and thinks for a moment before he begins strumming. The song is slow and Levi's voice is silky and deep, running through Erwin's head like water. That feeling in his heart comes back, the one that feels like butterflies are flying around in his belly, making it tickle and flutter.

He smiles at Levi adoringly and Levi smiles back while he continues singing. He never thought Levi had such a talent but now that he's discovered it he doesn't think he'll ever get Levi to stop.

He can sense that the song is coming to an end and he lets his legs fall open. He catches Levi watching the movement and he smiles sweetly. Levi plays one last chord and he sits there for a moment, still, before he sets the guitar on the counter beside himself and moves in one fluid movement to drop between Erwin's spread knees.

Erwin doesn't even get a word in before Levi is kissing him with nothing but passion and adoration. Happiness spreads through his chest as Levi's hands explore him, one rubbing all over his chest as the other drops to twine their fingers together.

He gasps as Levi moves and starts kissing his neck, that one sensitive spot just below his left ear. His unoccupied hand runs through Levi's hair and grabs lightly. A small, barely there sound escapes from Levi's throat and Erwin's pulls the slightest bit harder, earning a louder groan.

Levi's mouth travels lower in wet, open-mouthed kisses until he reaches Erwin nipples, where he starts gently sucking and nibbling. Erwin lets out a small moan through his sealed lips, eyes closed as he takes in Levi's heat and presence.

Levi spends a good portion of time just leaving bites and marks all over Erwin's chest before he starts going lower. His tongue flicks into Erwin's naval and he twitches while Levi slowly drags one of his hands to Erwin's underwear to begin digging for his erection. He fishes it out and gives it a few slow, torturous, strokes to rub the precum around before he leans forward and takes Erwin's cock into his mouth.

Erwin's head goes back and slams into the cabinets, he winces but quickly forgets it because Levi is doing some impressive sucking and licking and it's the only thing to make him forget the pain in his head now.

He bites his lips to try and get himself to stay quiet, even if it is only them.

Levi sinks down and takes him an inch away from the base, and Erwin accidentally ruts up into Levi's mouth. The other man doesn't seem to mind.

"Levi, I, I-ah! I n-need you...inside." He whines.

Levi slowly pulls off with a wet pop before he looks at Erwin and holds the man's face in his hands. "Are you sure?"

Erwin nods vigorously while babbling nothing but the word yes. He opens his eyes and sees that Levi has this look in his eyes, and it's not something that Erwin can identify but he thinks that it's pure adoration and the look of that makes his chest burst.

"Okay." Levi says as he gives Erwin one last lingering kiss before he gets up and pads off to the bedroom to get lube and condoms.

Erwin would go with him but he doesn't know if he could stand right now. Arousal curls so deeply within him that it feels like he's melting without Levi by his side to keep him together.

Levi comes back in a record amount of time and he slides Erwin's underwear fully off his legs before he gets back down on his knees between Erwin's thighs.

Erwin is being kissed before he can register anything else and Levi's tongue gently curls around his, licking at his teeth and cheeks and anywhere he can reach. He distantly hears the sound of the lube being opened and a shiver runs through him when Levi presses one lubed finger against his hole.

"Relax for me." Levi says after he breaks the kiss.

Erwin takes a deep breath and tries his best to relax his muscles and he thinks he does a good job because Levi slowly starts to push his finger in. When Levi's finger is down to the final knuckle he stops, wiggling and shifting it slowly to get Erwin to stretch.

He flinches when Levi curls his finger just right and hits his prostate dead on.

"Can you take another?" Levi asks, his voice deeper and it sends a shiver through Erwin from head to toe.

He nods and feels another finger line up and tease at his entrance before it joins the other, slowly and carefully slipping in until it fits snug along with the other. Erwin shifts his hips against Levi's finger when they start moving, slowly thrusting in and out to stretch him. His breath hitches when Levi curls them just right and he exhales a shaky moan. A third finger gently nudges it's way in and soon he's losing himself to the feeling of Levi stretching him, preparing him for something even bigger.

"Please,  _Levi._ " He tries to keep talking but is cut off by his moan of Levi's name.

"Do you want it?" Levi asks lowly.

"Yes, yes, please." He babbles, desperate to finally feel Levi inside.

Levi pulls out his fingers and Erwin whines at the loss. He sees Levi reach out for a condom and he blurts out quickly, "No condom...wanna feel you."

That same look as before shines through Levi's eyes and Erwin absolutely melts at having pleased the other man.

He watches closely as Levi slicks his cock with lube, anticipation and fear rising in his chest. This will be the first time Levi's ever been in him and also the first time anyone's ever been in Erwin. He's excited and scared to know how it'll feel and he hopes that it feels good. But nothing ever feels bad with Levi so he supposes that this shouldn't either.

He doesn't have much time to dwell on it because Levi has his cock slicked up and he's talking, hand on Erwin's cheek to make sure he's listening.

"I want you to tell me if anything hurts, okay? Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable."

Erwin nods and waits patiently as Levi lines himself up. His heart starts beating faster as his chest fills with nerves. The blunt head of Levi's cock presses against him and he closes his eyes, trying his best to relax his entire body.

Levi slowly, agonizing starts pushing in and Erwin's mouth opens on a gasp, his hands trying to dig through the tile of the kitchen floor. He can feel every movement and every inch Levi pushes in. Levi stops a few times to let him adjust before gently pushing forward until their hips are pushed snug together.

Erwin grits his teeth at the feeling of Levi in him, actually  _in_ him, because he's so  _full_ and it feels so  _good_ that he might pass out.

"Tell me when to move, okay?" Levi says. Erwin takes a good look at Levi, noting how he looks slightly undone, sweat beading on his forehead as his hair falls in his eyes.

Erwin nods and shifts, Levi's cock twitching inside causing him to gasp. Levi's hands are rubbing delicately up and down his legs, waiting for him to adjust.

"Move." Erwin whispers, the sound barely coming out of his mouth.

Levi starts with tiny, barely there movements, circling his hips before pulling back the slightest bit to thrust back in.

Erwin closes his eyes and let's his head fall back against the cabinets, letting himself feel Levi and nothing else.

The first full thrust makes his back arch and an embarrassingly high moan slip through his lips. His fists clench on the floor before he realizes that the only thing he can hold onto is Levi, he lifts his hands and grabs the smaller mans shoulders, nails clawing at Levi's back.

Levi's hands drift over his legs before they grab under his knees and lift up, his hips now fully in Levi's lap and Levi's cock pushes in that much deeper and it's at the perfect angle because it hits his prostate with every thrust and Erwin shouts at how good it feels.

His grip on Levi tightens and Levi's thrusts still stay at the same, slow rhythm.

Levi hooks his legs in his arms to free his hands and one of them goes to his cheek, gently caressing while his other hand grabs one of Erwin's and twines them together, placing it between their chests.

"God, you're so beautiful." A sob rips out of Erwin's chest at the words and he clenches around Levi, causing the other man to groan.

Levi kisses him as his hips begin to speed up and Erwin moans loudly because fuck, it feels so good.

Levi's head presses against his chest as they lose themselves completely, moving together as one.

Erwin comes untouched with Levi's name on his lips, and it's probably the most intense orgasm he's ever felt. Levi follows soon after, exploding warmth into Erwin's body that makes him feel complete.

Levi lifts his head and gives Erwin the gentlest kiss he's ever received and they look into each other's eyes. Levi looks so perfect, his face relaxed and shining with the afterglow. His eyes have that look in them again and Erwin's chest explodes with that warm fuzzy feeling again.

And it is in this moment that Erwin Smith realizes, with every fibre of his being, that he is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi is one smooth dude


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pretty sloppy chapter and definitely not my favourite, but we are a few measly chapters away from finishing this fic and I'm kind of sad. This fic is probably the best that I've written and I'm really proud of myself so I hope you enjoy this chapter from Levi's perspective about how much he wants Erwin's ass.

The first thought that Levi Ackerman had upon seeing Erwin Smith for the first time in the jewelry department of Grisha Groceries was this: holy fuck that is the hottest man I have ever seen.

His brain fogged with pure lust. Nothing else. All he simply wanted to do was to fuck the man till he dropped.

He approached before he even knew what he was doing. He never planned to buy a necklace because all he wanted to do was to talk to Erwin and then fuck his ass raw.

Instead, and this was probably because he was out of his element with this one, he came off as kind of rude and ended up buying a stupid necklace that he had no need for. Oh well, he supposed, there was always a birthday coming up anyway where he could get rid of the thing.

The second time he sees the man he actually does need a new phone, his stupid assistant secretary dropped the damn thing and the screen shattered to pieces. He's still, however, not able to talk to Erwin like he wants to. It just seems like the wrong place and so, after buying the phone, he begins to make a plan.

He comes ready with his plan the next time he shows up to the store. He plans to buy a jacket and at the register he'll slip his business card over to Erwin when the man asks for his money so that he can pay. It's a perfect plan and he's confident about it.

The only problem is that when he gets there, Erwin's not working the till. Erwin is instead standing waiting to help someone. Levi could use a bit of help and so he goes up and asks for it. Erwin points him in the general direction of the jackets and he goes, tries them on, and has the same problem he does every time he tries on jackets like this. They're all too long. But, he thinks, this could be the perfect opportunity to talk to Erwin. So he goes back.

He has one of those thoughts again, ones that just pop out of nowhere, when Erwin laughs. Holy shit he sounds like a god.

That doesn't stop Levi from throwing the jackets at Erwin's face because if anyone,  _anyone_ , makes fun of his height, there will be hell to pay and Erwin may be extremely, supernaturally attractive, but that does not mean he's off the hook.

The unexpected thing is that Erwin actually does apologize and he acts like a gentleman when he does and that just makes Levi want him more.

So, the next time he goes to the store and he sees Erwin at the till scrambling around for money, Levi takes it as his opportunity to strike. He pulls out his card before Erwin can say no and pays for him, not regretting it one bit because the look on Erwin's face when he does it is worth it.

Then he convinces Erwin to let him drive him home and everything is going so perfectly even though he didn't even plan this but it's finally his time and he will have Erwin soon. He must look like some kind of stalker and he hopes that Erwin isn't uncomfortable but the man doesn't seem to be and so he brushes it off. He gives Erwin his business card when the man leaves and the writing on the back was a last minute touch but he thinks that it worked in his favour.

* * *

  
When Erwin calls in the middle of his work day from out of nowhere, he finds that he's unintentionally rude to him. That's because he'd been having a bad day and he was very stressed but having Erwin call was a highlight, as well as arranging the date, because it means that he is one step closer to that sweet ass.

The first date goes very well, in his opinion, except when Petra decides to make an appearance and embarrass the shit out of him. At least it wasn't Hanji, because then it could've been ten times worse.

That doesn't stop Hanji from calling that night after he's dropped Erwin off and screaming into the phone about how they're so excited that Levi's finally dating again after so long. He tells them to fuck off before he hangs up the phone and he does not pick it back up when they call again a few seconds later.

* * *

  
The second date, Levi thinks, goes even better than the first. Partly because Erwin chose a really good spot for them to go and partly because he got his dick sucked.

He'd already decided beforehand that he was going to give Erwin money but Erwin seemed like the kind of guy that would refuse to take it so he slipped the cash into Erwin jacket when the man went to the bathroom.

He was definitely not expecting Erwin to make a move on him at all, mostly because Erwin was young which meant that he was probably inexperienced, but when Erwin got on his knees in front of him and licked him for the first time, he was gone. It was kind of overwhelming because Erwin looked so fucking good, with his long lashes and his spit slick lips and the tiny bits of drool that ran down his chin. He looked so fuckable and Levi wanted to pounce on the man right then and there and go at it like there's no tomorrow. He restrains himself though, but just barely.

The nice thing about it is that he hasn't been touched intimately by another person like this for years. Maybe that's why he comes so fast but it feels so good and Erwin probably doesn't notice anyway. And the best thing is getting to see the face Erwin makes when he comes after Levi hauls him on to the couch to return the favour.

It was a successful night indeed.

* * *

  
The next date, Levi finds, has a bit of tension in it. He can tell that Erwin wants to ask him something but doesn't have the courage to do it but he wants Erwin to ask on his own time. He won't force it out of him because that just seems cruel.

Sure enough, when he invites Erwin to his house for supper, he finds out what was on Erwin's mind.

He makes his mother's spaghetti because his mother used to make it for him when he was upset and so he thinks it'll help Erwin with whatever's on his mind and sure enough it does.

In all honestly he never would have given Erwin the money if he'd known that the man had been that conflicted and worried about it. It's just that the last relationship he was in involved this money exchange and he feels like he can't carry a normal relationship because he doesn't know how. It's been so long since his last relationship, probably close to six years now that he thinks about it, and he's never been with anyone since. He doesn't want to mess up things with Erwin and everyone loves money, right? That's his logic behind it but he realizes now that it might have been the wrong way to go.

Erwin, however, does not leave him and he actually accepts the money and any other money that Levi wants to give him. It makes him feel satisfied, not only because that small conflict was solved, but because Erwin spent the night and the sex they'd had was the best he'd had in years.

* * *

  
The main reason Levi doesn't want to fall in love is because he's been there before and it did not end well for him.

It was that relationship he'd had those six years ago that had started a bit like this one, but instead of feeling instant lust, it had been instant love. He never believed in love at first sight until that day when he'd first laid eyes on Isabel Magnolia. She was beautiful with her big green eyes and her fiery red hair. Not to mention her fiery personality. It all dragged him in instantly and he found that he could not stop himself from wanting her. She seemed perfect in every way, she was so beautiful and funny and charismatic, everything that he was not.

He'd met her when she'd applied for an internship at the company and he'd interviewed her after he'd read her résumé. She was so smart too and it seemed like they had perfect chemistry.

Levi had asked her out on a date and it went so well. She was 23, she'd moved to the city from a small country town and she just wanted to be successful.

It wasn't until they'd been together for two months that Levi learned that she had a kid. Jean was his name and he was the cutest little asshole Levi had ever met. Jean's father had been gone for about three years, she'd left him behind in that small country town because he was a drunk and she didn't need Jean to go through that. Isabel said that the reason she hadn't told him sooner was because she didn't want him to leave but her having a kid did not change anything for him. He still loved her unconditionally.

After he'd found out about the kid Isabel had finally come clean about her financial situation. She was struggling. Really bad. Levi decided to help her.

Their relationship did not change any, the only thing that changed was that Levi was giving her money. Money for food, money for Jean's school supplies, money for new clothes, money for anything. He got her everything she needed and then some. He would have bought the whole world for her if she'd asked.

But it was around the six month mark that things started to change. She became more distant, she pushed off any physical affection. She just seemed to start drifting and Levi had a feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen.

It was a little after they'd hit seven months that she'd come clean. She sat him down and told him that Jean's father had come back after being gone for a few years and had cleaned himself up. He was sober and he was ready to act like the father that Jean should have had a few years ago. She believed him, she'd never seen him touch or even look at any alcohol since he'd come back. They'd started seeing each other again. It had been three months. She was in love with him. She'd fallen out of love with Levi.

Levi left her apartment without another word.

His heart was broken, he'd wasted seven months of his life on the woman he loved who did not love him back. He vowed right then and there that he would never fall in love again. He would not waste his time like that again. So he buried himself in his work.

Isabel left the company a few weeks after they'd talked and he didn't say goodbye. He didn't feel the need to.

He hadn't been with anyone since then. For six years he focused on his work and nothing else. That is, until Erwin.

* * *

  
Levi did not mean to get drunk at the staff party. It's just that they sealed this big deal with another company and it was really important and a whole lot of stress just melted off his body and he was so relieved. So he let loose a little. He wasn't counting how many glasses of wine he drank at the time but it was probably around four, which was way too many. But nobody told him to stop so he just kept drinking.

Another thing he did not mean to do was call Erwin at one in the morning for phone sex. He must have butt dialled Erwin's number because he has no memory of ever actually putting in his number. But after it rings and Erwin picks up he flops down on his bed and listens when Erwin talks. Erwin's voice is low and raspy from disuse because of the late hour and maybe it's the sound of his voice that makes Levi shove a hand down his pants and get to work. Or maybe it's the fact that too much wine just makes him a slut.

Either way, Erwin catches on and Levi is incredibly surprised that Erwin joins him. He would've thought that the man would've said no but instead Erwin gets right into it. And the one thing that surprises him the most is when he says the word daddy. Levi never imagined himself having that kink, ever, in fact he found it kind of weird, but when Erwin started saying it it just caused the fire in his belly to grow hotter and hotter until he couldn't take it anymore.

He wakes up in the morning covered in his own come which has dried and become sticky and fucking disgusting. He pays for it in the form of the worst headache he's ever had. He vows never to drink that much wine again. Or pick up a phone when he's drunk.

* * *

  
When Erwin first comes to him feeling vulnerable Levi has no clue what to do. He's always been shit at consoling people when they're sad and Erwin is no exception. It also  makes him queazy because he knows that they're crossing some kind of unspoken threshold here by doing this. Levi still tries his best to give Erwin what he needs and he thinks that he succeeds, even the slightest bit. But it seems to be enough.

* * *

Around the six month mark of their relationship, Levi starts to get antsy. He expects Erwin to get distant and he waits impatiently for the day that Erwin will come to him saying that it's over. But that day never comes. Instead, Erwin seems even more affectionate than usual, stealing a kiss whenever he can, or a hand hold, or a hug. Levi doesn't mind this new Erwin because he's fucking adorable, which is not a word Levi ever thought he would use but it's out there.

As Levi waits for the day that Erwin will end it, time keeps passing. Seven months. Eight. They've almost hit one year. Levi, fortunately, lifts the burden off of his shoulders and prepares himself for the months ahead that he will, hopefully, keep spending with Erwin.

* * *

  
Levi Ackerman does not realize he's in love until it is much too late.

He takes Erwin to a fancy rooftop dinner, they have sex on the kitchen floor and it's fucking  _perfect._

The high of a perfect night does not wear off until he talks with Hanji and Petra in his office about a week later.

Erwin stops by with lunch because he has a rare day off and they eat sub sandwiches together while talking about how their days have been going so far.

Erwin says that he's just been lounging, doing a bit of studying, nothing too strenuous, and Levi tells him that he wishes he could join him.

That's when Hanji and Petra decide to show up.

Levi doesn't even understand why they're here, because they both work and that's what they should be doing, but instead they show up to completely ruin his day.

"Oh my god!!" Petra screams, "it's Mr. Gorgeous!"

Erwin looks like a deer caught in the headlights and Levi just barely manages to not laugh at him.

"Petra, don't scare him off, I have to meet him first!" Hanji says as they squirm their way past Petra who's still in the doorway. "Oh, he's a handsome specimen indeed!" Hanji says as they stop in front of Erwin.

"Hello?" Erwin squeaks out.

"No need to be shy! We probably won't bite." Petra assures.

Levi rolls his eyes at their shenanigans. "Can't you two be weird somewhere else?"

"We've tried." Hanji says flatly before turning back to Erwin and reaching for what looks like one of his pecks.

"Actually!" Erwin pipes up, spinning out of the chair and around Hanji before she can touch him. "I was just leaving, I forgot I had to pick up something from work."

Levi is just about to protest but Erwin places a quick kiss on his lips before he's out the door. He sinks into his seat, deflated because he now has to deal with Hanji and Petra by himself.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out. Erwin has sent him a text.  _Payback for leaving me to deal with Mike that one time._

Levi smiles before texting back  _cruel._

It's honestly not cruel because Erwin had told him about the aftermath of that situation and he still feels guilty about leaving Erwin to deal with it by himself. But they seemed to all be on good terms with each other now, so he supposed there was no harm done. He still feels guilty from time to time though.

Petra rudely interrupts his thoughts with her words. "God, you guys are so cute together."

"Petra-"

"I agree." Hanji butts in. "You should just marry him already."

A shiver runs down Levi's spine at the words. He suddenly feels nauseous. Hanji doesn't seem to realize their mistake.

"That might have been a bad one." Petra remarks as they see his pale features.

"I realize that now." Hanji replies.

The office is silent while Levi contemplates those words. He can imagine a ring on Erwin's finger and it would probably look elegant as fuck. But he doesn't see himself wearing the other one.

"Oh, come on, Levi! You're gonna have to get over her eventually." Hanji says, and Levi thinks that they must feel very brave today to bring that up.

"One: don't open your mouth again. Two: don't mention that ever again, and three: I'm not marrying him." He clarifies.

Petra seems to get confident as well for she pipes up. "It's so obvious, though! He's head over heels for you, Levi!"

He closes his eyes and sighs. Getting a life talk from his friends right now was not something that he wanted today.

But then he realizes something that makes his heart stop. There is only one explanation for why Erwin hasn't ended things with him yet, to why Erwin is suddenly more affectionate and soft and even warmer than usual. He's in love.

That is the only logical explanation that Levi's mind can conjure, and if it's obvious to Petra and Hanji then it's obvious to a two year old child. His heart picks up speed and he feels sick to his stomach because fuck, everything had been going so  _well_ and now this just had to come along and bite him in the ass.

The only intelligible thing to come out of his mouth is the word "Shit."

"What is it?" Hanji questions.

"He's realized that he needs Erwin in his life forever!?" Petra speculates.

Levi turns to them. "Get out of my fucking office." And when they don't move he points to the door and says sternly, like a parent scolding their misbehaving children, "Out."

The pair sigh at the same time as they begin walking out of the office, heads hung low in defeat. "At least we tried." Petra says on the way out.

Levi ignores her, his mind too busy swirling with thoughts of how he can fix this fucked up situation. He comes up with something after pacing around in his office for a while. It will require a lot of sacrifices, but Levi is used to that sort of thing. He decides to put his plan into motion immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this out, I had company over and then my computer was unusable because my friend was fixing it which required a complete wipe of everything on it so that it would delete the million and one viruses that possessed my computer. But everything is finally fixed and in working condition so here is the next update. Hope you enjoy!

Being in love is a new concept for Erwin.

The first time he'd thought he'd been in love was when he dated Marie in high school. They were very close, but now that he's shared this feeling with Levi, he realizes that he was not in love with her. Love is something deeper than what he'd had with her.

Love with Levi is raw and powerful and every time it makes his stomach flutter with a light and airy feeling. He feels so good when he's with Levi, surrounded by the man fully, in mind and body. Love with Levi is calm mornings and elegant nights, sex so passionate he could cry thinking about it. Coffee on the couch and late night wine, carefree dinners at greasy diners, dancing on the dance floor at Petra's. It's beautiful and he can no longer imagine himself without Levi by his side.

* * *

  
"You're in love, my boy."

Erwin perks up from where he sits, his phone in his hand as he tries to find a picture he took of himself and Levi together when they were at home one day so he can show his father.

"What did you say?" He asks in disbelief.

"You're in love."

Erwin stops, shocked once more, and tries to find a way that he can respond to this statement.

"How do you know?" He asks slowly.

His father smiles softly from his armchair across the small table between them that holds his dad's coffee and his water.

"You have the same look in your eyes that I did when I met your mother." His father states calmly, smiling and exposing the crows feet at the corners of his eyes.

Erwin huffs and smiles shyly, looking down at the picture that he's found. He doesn't show his dad, but looking at the picture makes his chest light up and feel airy.

He can imagine himself living in Levi's apartment like he was before, but maybe they'd have a house instead, and a cat because Levi didn't like how dogs were so energetic. They'd have lazy nights in watching stupid movies and eating junk, Levi's hand on his thigh running in a steady rhythm, not working up to something but just being there. Maybe there'd be a ring on his finger. Maybe more people would notice the love in his eyes like his father.

"Levi's good for you." His father says, breaking him out of his daydreaming.

"You think so?"

His father nods. "You two seem very happy together."

"Thanks." He says quietly.

"I hope it lasts." His father finishes as they begin to talk about other things.

* * *

  
Mike proposes to Nanaba on the first of November, which is Mike's birthday. Mike chose that date because one is a lucky number in his family; his mother and father got engaged on the first of July and married on the first of October, Mike was born on the first, his father's hockey jersey with the number one. Mike felt as though he had to carry on the tradition and Erwin totally agreed.

Mike admits that his tongue slipped that one night when he was drunk and that he doesn't really have a ring. When Erwin questions why Mike lied Mike says it's because he wanted Erwin to be on board with the whole marriage thing. Erwin assures his friend that nothing could convince him that he and Nan don't belong together, and so they begin looking for the actual ring.

They went to about a dozen different jewelry stores, both downtown and in a few of the malls away from downtown. Erwin would definitely admit that it was an exhausting day trying to find the right ring but he eventually finds it in the mall at the smallest store they went to. It's simple and not too showy but elegant at the same time, just like Nanaba. Erwin thinks it's perfect and he feels so excited for his friends.

They pay for the ring and go back to the apartment to brainstorm ideas on how Mike could propose.

"You could take her on one of those carriage rides?" Erwin suggests.

Mike hums. "No, it's too showy. She doesn't like big public displays of affection. I wanna do something more private."

Erwin scratches his head while trying to think. The only thing he can think of is just staying with Nan at one of their apartments and spending the night in doing things they usually do. Then Mike could ask the question when she expects it the least. But Erwin knows that Mike wants to make this special, and proposing in the apartment probably isn't all that extravagant.

"You could rent one of those cabins out of the city and take her there?" He adds, but he doubts Mike will go with it.

He suspicions are confirmed when Mike replies. "But then I'd have to take time off work and there's still school to think about."

"Yeah, that's true." Erwin admits. He really can't think of anything else.

It's silent for a while but you could practically hear the wheels and cogs turning in both men's brains as they try and figure out a possible way.

"I have an idea." Erwin says after a minute.

"Lay it on me."

"You remember that gazebo in Maria Memorial Park?"

* * *

  
So, two days later, Erwin sits in the gazebo at Maria Memorial and helps to set up lights around the inside and outside. Mike rented the gazebo for the next evening so he and Nanaba won't be bothered. The caretaker of the park promised that he would tell every passerby not to touch the lights they were putting up and so they went forward with their plan. Mike planned to have an evening meal with Nan in the gazebo, and as the sun started to set through the trees, he would drop to one knee and pop the question.

Erwin's stomach was filled with butterflies, and he wasn't even the one proposing. He was so excited for his friend to propose to the woman of his dreams, and he knew Nan would say yes no matter what because she loved Mike, that much was easy to see.

As he was hanging the lights in the gazebo around the nails in the paneling, Mike sat on a chair below him, enjoying a beer and taking a break.

"Love is a crazy thing, huh?"

Erwin looks back at his friend and smiles. "What makes you say that?"

Mike takes a sip before continuing. "Well, it works no matter what you do. Your heart just attaches to someone and decides that that's the person for you, and you have no say in it. Your heart decides for you. It can make you fall in love with anyone."

"I'd say you're one of the more lucky ones Mike. You scored a beautiful woman like Nan, I'm jealous."

Mike chuckles. "Stop teasing. I should be the jealous one."

"Why?"

"Because you and Levi have something that's so unique and special. I just have a boring old love story." Mike admits.

"That's not true! And I wouldn't say that what I have with Levi is special, if anything people would think its weird or wrong." Erwin defends.

"No. The way you look at Levi, man it's incredible."

Erwin blushes. "I wouldn't say that, it's-"

"C'mon, Erwin, just admit it to yourself!" Mike says. "You've been crazy about this guy for months, you've just been too afraid to admit it. That, or you're unsure if what you're feeling is what you think it is."

"I know what love is, Mike. And I have admitted and accepted that I love Levi and that will never change."

"Good." Mike settles. "Nan has been making fun of you for weeks now, just so you know."

Erwin rolls his eyes. "Keep your wife out of my business." He says playfully.

"She's not my wife yet." Mike states as he stands up to help Erwin with the lights. "But she will be."

* * *

  
The next day, the proposal goes off without a hitch, and Erwin thinks that the whole thing is absolutely magical. Mike hid his phone in the gazebo and recorded it so Erwin got to see how everything went down. The gazebo looked incredibly romantic in the evening sunshine and Nan looked stunning, even if she was covered by Mike's heavy olive jacket to stave off the slight chill in the air.

He sits with Levi at the older man's apartment watching the video, having given Mike and Nan the apartment to themselves so that they can be alone.

The whole time the video plays Levi seems to be a bit distracted but when Erwin asks Levi only evades all of his questions and denies that he's thinking about anything. It is a bit suspicious but he supposes that Levi must just be stressed. They don't keep secrets from each other, and it's not like Erwin's hiding his love, he just hasn't gathered enough courage yet to say the words out loud to Levi.

Erwin focuses his attention back on the screen where Mike is getting down on one knee and asking the famous question.

"Will you marry me?"

Nan stands frozen for a while, shocked into silence.

"Are you serious?" She says after a minute.

"Yeah." Mike says slowly.

"Seriously?" Nan asks again.

Mike then begins to look uncertain and Erwin laughs at his friends antics. "Yes." He says again.

Nan then falls silent again and Mike's expression changes to one of concern and Erwin can tell that Nan has started crying.

"Yes, you giant idiot." Nan says, speaking up while Mike gets up from kneeling and wraps her in a tight hug.

The video ends with Mike stepping over to stop the recording while Nan realizes what has happened, her sentence cut off at "You ass-" while smacking Mike's arm.

Erwin smiles fondly at his friends before turning to Levi, seeing that the man is looking at the tv with a deep frown on his face, the furrow between his brows severe.

Erwin looks at the tv to try and find what is so upsetting, but they are watching a comedy show and nothing about that seems like it would put Levi in a bad mood.

"Have you ever considered marriage, Levi?" He asks, hoping to snap Levi out of his frown.

The older man's eyes refocus as he shrugs his shoulders. "No. I might end up hating them after a year and then we'd have to go through divorce, it's just too much work."

Now it's Erwin's turn to frown. "But what if you really love the person? And the feeling is mutual?"

Levi sighs. "It could still fall apart. Marriage is a death trap."

Erwin's eyes widen at Levi's words. He's shocked into silence. He turns to face the tv and tries to digest Levi's words but finds that he can't. Levi has been more distant recently and he cannot figure out why. There must be something going on, and Erwin fully intends to find out what that 'something' is.

* * *

  
The first off thing that happens is that Levi seems to always be busy.

Every time Erwin calls asking if they can go on a date or if he can come over Levi always says that he's busy. He has work to do, papers to sort, it's always something. It is a bit worrying, Erwin won't deny that, but maybe Levi just has a full work load and he'll be available some other time.

It doesn't stop him from feeling a bit lonely though. Masturbating just isn't the same anymore when he has someone he could just have sex with. So not only is he a bit worried and lonely but he's also frustrated with the fact that nothing seems satisfying unless it's with Levi. So he has a small case of blue balls. Which sucks.

It has been going on for close to a month now and Erwin really misses his lover. He cannot for the life of him understand why Levi might lie about being busy because everything had been fine before.

Mike suggests sitting down with Levi and talking about what's going on, Eren suggests that he go over to Levi's unannounced and demand to be fucked. Either one could work, he thinks, but one is definitely more civilized than the other. He decides that Mike's idea is the more sound one.

He still waits another week before bringing the thought to mind. He tries to give Levi a chance to invite him over and calls the man more than once asking if he's not busy. After hearing no for the thousandth time, Erwin considers going over. But he keeps waiting.

The next thing that happens is that Levi just stops answering his calls. He doesn't read a single text and every time Erwin calls it always goes to voicemail.

After month and two weeks go by and not a single date has been arranged and the radio silence between them makes Erwin anxious, he finally decides to go and visit.

He goes on a Friday afternoon and takes a taxi, nervousness running through his veins as he walks toward the doors of Levi's apartment complex. He really hopes that whatever problem they're facing right now is fixable and that they can go back to being a couple again.

He walks through the door and tries to assure himself that everything will be fine but as he starts walking toward the elevator doors he is stopped by a voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you up."

Erwin turns to the direction of the voice and finds the guard who's usually at the desk now standing and addressing him.

Erwin pauses before answering. "What?"

"Levi told me not to let you up, so..." The guard says with hesitancy.

"What, why?" Erwin asks, his mind spinning with the words.

"He didn't give a reason, but he did give me some things for you." The guard states as he turns around toward his desk and pulls out three boxes. "They're yours, apparently."

Erwin looks with shock at the boxes, his heart breaking. Why would Levi do this? Everything was going so well, why would he pack up Erwin's stuff and just stop talking, completely forgetting the year that they'd spent together? It was unfair.

Erwin calls the cab company back and orders another cab which arrives in around five minutes, the most of which is spent in awkward silence as he tries to keep himself from doing something embarrassing, like crying.

He puts his three boxes in the trunk of the cab and they drive off. Most of the ride is spent trying not to cry but a few silent tears do manage to work their way down his cheeks. It's humiliating and he really should get himself a car to avoid further moments like this, but that it the last thought on his mind right now.

The ride back to his apartment seems to take forever. He pays the cab driver and gets his boxes before doing the walk of shame up the stairs back to the apartment. He opens the door and finds Nan and Mike on the couch and this day couldn't possibly get worse because he just wants to be alone right now.

Instead, the noise he makes putting the boxes down and closing the door alerts Mike and Nanaba of his presence and Nan seems to immediately understand that something's wrong.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" She says, concerned, as she gets up off the couch.

It is those words that finally do him in. Fat, ugly tears start to stream down his face and he chokes on a sob. Nan's arms curl around him in a tight hug and he hugs back just as tightly, and then Mike's arms join after a few seconds.

So they stand there, all hugging, while he cries his eyes out in the foyer of the apartment. Levi's rejection sits deep and heavy in his chest and he thinks for the second time that day that it cannot get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor little naive Erwin, I'm sorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a few quick notes:  
> • according to the timeline of this fic, Levi broke it off with Erwin on the 15 of December. Rip.  
> • for all you Americans out there, when Nanaba is making dinner and I reference that she's making KD, that stands for Kraft Dinner which is the Canadian equivalent of Kraft mac n cheese. They are made by the same company and are basically the same thing, they just have different names.  
> • I have decided to split the last chapter in two, mostly because this is already 4500 words and the second part of it is already 2000 words so I just decided to split it up  
> • and I appreciate people being excited for this update because I never thought people would actually like anything that I write but I have been thoroughly proven wrong, so thank you. Now read.(and comment pls)

Erwin does not function normally for about a week after the breakup. That was his first ever serious relationship and to have it end like that... It sucks.

His heart constantly hurts and the only thing he has to keep him occupied is school and work. School is boring and repetitive but at least it's more engaging than work. At school he doesn't have time to think about anything because he's too busy paying attention to whatever's being taught.

At work, however, the only thing to entertain him is thinking. He cries in the stock room two days after the breakup during his lunch and Eren finds him, which is mortifying and embarrassing.

Eren seats himself beside Erwin on the floor, his arms wrapping around him in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

"What's wrong?" Eren asks softly.

Erwin's breath hitches and he sniffles before he opens his mouth. "Levi broke up with me."

For once, Eren is silent.

"He just stopped talking to me and he kicked me out of his apartment-" his breath hitches again, "I even bought him a Christmas present!"

"Okay. Did he say anything to you before hand?"

"No! He just stopped answering my texts." Erwin exclaims.

Eren sighs. "That's pretty mean."

"Right?!" Erwin laughs while wiping his eyes, "god, I'm a mess."

Eren seems to roll words around in his head for a moment before deciding on what to say. "Tell you what, I'll buy you some chocolate and maybe some wine and I'll rent you a shitty inspiring movie from the bargain bin. Would that make you feel better?"

Erwin pouts for a minute, silent, before quietly saying, "...Yes."

That night Erwin locks himself in his room and watches Bridget Jones' Diary, of all fucking things. It was either that or Legally Blonde, and although he loves Reese Witherspoon, he's just not in the mood in right now. That, and Bridget was cheaper.

He sits with the box of chocolates and his little DVD player in his lap, which is chugging along playing the commercials before the movie menu pops up. He's eaten half the box already, although some of the chocolates are only half eaten because he took a bite and then realized that he didn't like that kind. Halfway through the movie he goes back and eats the ones he doesn't like anyway.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that when one part of your life starts going okay, another falls spectacularly to pieces."

Erwin stares blankly at his DVD players screen as Bridget says those words. The words register a moment later, and then he realizes how fucking wise she is. That woman was ahead of her time.

He finishes the movie, the chocolate, and three quarters of the bottle of wine and by then he is done. He fishes his phone out of the sheets where it was lost in all of his shifting before he turns it on and stares at Levi's number for a solid ten minutes. The drunk part of his mind takes over and makes him press talk and he clumsily presses the phone to his ear as he hears it ring.

It rings twice before an automated woman's voice floods his brain. "Sorry, this number is no longer in service-" he hangs up before she goes any further.

Within one minute he is crying, fat, ugly tears rolling down his cheeks as he tosses his phone to an unknown location and pulls the covers up to his chin. He cries till he gets a splitting headache, which takes about three minutes. Then he gets up, chugs a glass of water along with two Advil tablets before he collapses on his bed and has a dreamless night.

* * *

  
Christmas comes and goes and he spends it with his dad; a few days before the big day he helps decorate his father's room and then on Christmas morning he goes over to the care home and gives his father his present, to which he gets one in return. It's nothing special, just some money, but he still appreciates it greatly.

His money also comes with a pep talk about how there are plenty of fish in the sea and "I know it hurts", etcetera. It does little to heal his broken heart, but he's glad that his father is trying.

He exchanges gifts with Mike and Nan that evening because he'd wanted to give them some space in the morning. He gets Mike and Nan a joint gift, a nice plate set for when they eventually move in together, which he knows will be soon.

He's heard them talking before, and he knows that they want to get married sooner rather than later, yet he also knows that they want to wait until school is finished. It is all their last year after all.

After they are done with presents they sit on the couch and watch Home Alone for the millionth time, Mike and Nan snuggled on one end while Erwin sits by himself and drinks a little too much eggnog.

He goes to his room once Mike starts snoring and gets into his pyjamas, slipping under the covers and opening his phone. He opens his contact list and stares at Levi's number. He wants to hit call but he knows what will happen if he does, so instead he turns his phone off and tries to fall asleep.

He will not give in so easily. He can get through this. Give him another month and he'll be completely over it. It was only his first love after all. Oh, who is he kidding. He's screwed.

* * *

  
New Years is the next big celebration and he spends it at a party getting so shit faced that he passes out in the bathroom, half his body in the tub and the other half on the floor. Mike is called and he is dragged home and not even the amount of alcohol in his system can stop the empty feeling of realizing that he has no one to kiss as the clock strikes twelve.

* * *

  
"God you look miserable."

Erwin does not answer verbally, nor does he even lift his head off the counter to look at Eren. Instead, he just flips him off.

It is now a week after New Years and he's finally back at work after break. He still doesn't feel like his normal self yet, still hung up on Levi. He's looked at the man's number on his phone too many times for it to be excusable anymore and he knows that it makes him pathetic. At least no one knows about it. Yet.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, man." Eren explains.

"Doesn't mean I want to hear it." Erwin hisses as he lifts his head and rubs his eyes.

Eren shrugs and paces around the counter for a moment, seemingly bored. Erwin, however, has no desire to strike up conversation at the moment. All he wants to do is get through his shift and go home.

"I think you could use a good fucking."

"Oh my god, dick is not the answer to everything, Eren."

"I know, but just hear me out." Eren insists before continuing. "I think you just need someone to help get you going again. Someone to help get your mind off of Levi. A..rebound, of sorts."

Erwin sighs, running hands through his hair. "So you're saying I need to fuck someone to help me forget?"

"Sort of." Eren replies. "Nothing serious, obviously, but just...a booty call."

"A booty call?" Erwin echoes.

"Yeah. Or a fuck buddy. Friend with benefits. Just something to blow off steam." Eren confirms.

Erwin stares at Eren blankly for a while, thinking it over in his mind. Although sex would be nice right now, he's pretty sure that it won't help him get over Levi.

So, he replies with, "You are unbelievable."

"I'm just throwing out ideas." Eren starts walking away, but he stops after taking a few steps and turns around. "Can I have Mike's number?"

"Why do you want Mike's number?"

"So I can talk to him about how depressing you're being."

Erwin does not reply. Instead, he flips Eren off again, but gives him Mike's number nonetheless.

* * *

  
Months pass and he graduates from university with his Bachelors degree in business.

He submits his résumé to a few different offices. He doesn't expect much because he knows how disappointing his résumé looks but he is pleasantly surprised when he gets an interview lined up with a magazine company for work in their marketing and advertising department.

He thinks the interview goes well and he manages to score the job after a weeks wait for a phone call.

He explains the situation to Grisha, who is mostly understanding but also sad to see him go. He can understand, for he is sad to leave as well, but he knows that if he wants to get anywhere in life, he's not going to make it very far staying at Grisha's. He still agrees to continue working Saturdays, though.

He says his goodbye to Eren, even though they will likely see each other again, just not as often as they've been used to.

But getting a new job isn't the only change in Erwin's life. Far from it, in fact.

Mike moves out and into Nanaba's and it's an odd feeling every day for Erwin to come home to the apartment only to be met with silence. It makes him feel really lonely but also a bit jealous, mostly because his friends have found happiness and he has been kicked off the bandwagon.

But, it had to happen eventually, he supposed. One's life could only be so great for so long, because nobody was always happy.

Mostly, he just wants to know what he's done wrong. He wants the truth about why Levi broke up with him, just some type of closer so that he can move on. If he can be told what he did wrong then maybe in the next relationship he can try to fix those things. Just one little reason so that he's not left in the dark. Is that so much to ask for?

Sadly, he supposed, it is, because not only is Levi's number not in service anymore, Erwin is also too afraid to go to Levi's house and ask. If he does that then he might come off as some kind of stalker and it's obvious that Levi does not want anything to do with him anymore. He'll just have to get over it.

And maybe Eren's right, he needs something new to get his mind off of Levi. That does not mean that he's going to go to a bar and suck some guys dick, nor is he going to ask one of his few friends to fuck, but maybe he'll get a new hobby. Or focus on more important things, like his new job and Mike and Nan's upcoming wedding. He just needs something.  
  


* * *

 

"So."

Erwin snaps out of his daze and looks over. "So." He replies.

Mike and Nanaba have come over so that they can all discuss the wedding, which Erwin thinks is pointless because he is not the one getting married, but apparently his friends are relying on him for his opinion on the wedding colours and flowers. Mike always says he's the more creative one anyway.

"Eren has been talking to me recently." Mike says offhandedly.

Erwin barely resists grimacing. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he told me you were being depressing." Mike continues.

Erwin scoffs. "Eren doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm fine."

"I call bullshit." Nan says from the kitchen where she is making dinner. The smell of Shake n' Bake chicken and KD wafts through the apartment.

"Why?" Erwin asks.

Nan laughs. "You've been moping ever since Christmas. I mean, I don't expect you to bounce back quickly or whatever, but fuck, Erwin, it's July! You've got to get over it some time."

Erwin looks back down at the planning books spread out in front of him. He knows that he needs to stop thinking about everything but he just can't seem to let it go.

"Eren's right." Mike says, as he nods his head.

"About?"

"You need a new man."

Erwin's eyes widen at that. It's probably the last thing he thought Mike would say because he thought his friend had at least some common sense but if Mike had been talking to Eren than he really can't expect much else.

"Mike, I don't need-"

"He's right, Erwin." Nan speaks up. "You need something new."

Erwin rolls his eyes. He doesn't talk back because he knows that his friends will not listen anyway.

Mike speaks up after a while. "There's this guy that used to be in my engineering classes." He suggests.

"I don't want to date anyone right now!" Erwin insists.

"Well you need something, Erwin. I hate seeing you mope, you look like a kicked puppy." Nan says as she takes the chicken out of the oven.

Erwin sticks his tongue out at her before he turns around to look at the books and papers in front of him. "You guys better stop harassing me or else I won't give my valued opinions anymore."

Nan gasps dramatically. "But then who will help us decide between lilac purple and sea foam blue?"

He flips Nan off and Mike gently punches his shoulder in retaliation.

"Now come eat, you kicked puppy." Nan calls and Erwin is happy that, despite all the teasing and bad suggestions from them both, he knows that Mike and Nan mean well.

* * *

  
About a week and a half after his talk with Mike and Nan, Erwin gets a message from Eren.

_Yo wanna go out on Friday_

Erwin glances over the message for a second and then puts his phone away. He answers back after about an hour.

_I guess_

Eren's reply is almost immediate.

_sweet_

_meet me at the store after work_

Erwin replies with a simple  _k_ , then goes back to work. This is the last week that he is working before he gets three weeks of holidays and he has to say that he is quite excited. Mike and Nan plan to have their wedding in September, so he will be working again by then, but all he needs is one or two days off.

Friday rolls around slowly for Erwin, mostly because he has little to do at the office to occupy himself. It reminds him of when he worked for Levi, but he quickly pushes that thought out of his mind. He's been trying his best not to think of Levi at all, and he thinks that he's been doing well, but sometimes he relapses and the man invades his thoughts.

He goes home for a short time to change before he's in a taxi going to Grisha's.

Eren is waiting for him outside the store on the sidewalk when he gets there and he gets out of the taxi after paying to follow Eren to the younger man's car. He is slightly jealous that Eren has a car and he doesn't, but he can't exactly afford a car right now, even with his increased salary.

There is little conversation between them as Eren drives. Apparently they are going to some bar, but Erwin didn't really pay attention to the name.

It takes about twenty minutes for them to get to the bar and by then Erwin just wants to go home. He's exhausted and thinking about Levi has made him sad and he just wants to go home, have a nice hot shower, and relax on the couch.

But Eren, obviously, has other plans.

"Are you ready?" He asks enthusiastically.

"What would I need to be ready for?" Erwin replies.

"Oh nothing." If that isn't suspicious then Erwin doesn't know what is.

Eren leads the way into the bar and as soon as he opens the door he seems to be looking for something. Erwin assumes he's looking for a place to sit but he is soon proved wrong.

Eren meets a man's gaze and then smiles and waves. He then drags Erwin along to where the man is seated in a booth.

As soon as the man stands Eren says a quick "good luck!" before he bolts off and Erwin is left to deal with this stranger.

The stranger hugs him and says, mildly, "Hey, you must be Erwin."

"That's me." He says confusedly.

"Cool. I'm Flagon. Mike's told me a lot about you."

"Mike?"

"Yeah, he said you're pretty cool. I'd have to say I agree, so far."

Erwin's mind spins because why would Eren take him here and leave him with some stranger. He supposes Flagon isn't that bad to look at, but still, why would he be abandoned? Why did Eren say good luck...? Wait. Oh god no-

"So, I ordered some shots to loosen things up, cause...I haven't been on a date in a while."

Erwin's entire world crashes. "Date?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here, at least."

Fuck. How is he supposed to get out of this? He will honestly kill Mike and Eren for this when he gets his hands on them, they will pay for their wrongdoing and the only way is to kill them. Jail time or not, it's happening.

But shots don't actually sound so bad. He wouldn't mind a little drinking, he was probably going to have some wine at home or something anyway. It's just that he doesn't want to have to deal with Flagon. But...yolo, right?

He sighs and resigns himself to sitting through this impromptu date.

* * *

  
Seven shots of tequila later and he is sloppy drunk, bursting through the door of Flagon's apartment with the other man on his heals.

He tosses his jacket into some unknown corner and then him and Flagon are kissing. It's definitely not a gentle kiss, more like an 'I'm going to devour you' kiss. Flagon's hands grip his hips hard and Erwin winds his around Flagon's neck while his back connects to the wall.

He distractedly throws his shirt off his body and kicks his shoes off too, and Flagon murmurs "couch, couch, couch" into their next kiss.

He is then being led backwards until the backs of his knees hit the couch cushions but he quickly turns and shoves Flagon down first instead. Then he climbs onto the man's lap a second later after working the man's shirt off.

He knows that their kisses must taste a bit gross, considering that Flagon is a bit more sober than he is and can actually focus on that. Plus, the spicy chicken wings and the alcohol he had at the bar are probably not helping much.

Flagon's hands grip his ass hard and Erwin moans out at the feeling. He reaches his hands down and starts struggling off Flagon's belt and it comes off eventually. He throws it somewhere to the side.

"Wanna suck you off..." He mumbles into Flagon's mouth as they break for a breath and Flagon hums in agreement.

Erwin gets down on his knees before the man and starts working at the button of Flagon's jeans, which he gets undone and then pulls his pants down to get his cock out. It's a decent size and incredibly hard, so he only strokes it a few times before he gathers up saliva in his mouth and gives it a long lick from base to tip.

Flagon groans above him and Erwin is spurred on, so he looks up and flutters his lashes while he sinks down on Flagon's cock inch by inch. He's done this enough with Levi to be a bit more experienced than he was before so he is confident in his ability to get Flagon off.

One of the man's hands finds its way into Erwin's hair and pulls and he moans at the sting in his scalp.

He's bobbing his head now and Flagon is getting more vocal, cursing and holding Erwin's head down to the point where it's almost too much.

He knows Flagon is close by the way he grips Erwin's hair and he is quite excited for this part, but before he can comprehend and prepare for the moment, Flagon bucks his hips forward sharply and forces his cock down Erwin's throat. It hits Erwin's gag reflex hard and he pries Flagon's hand out of his hair while he brings his mouth off the man's cock. He then promptly vomits. All over Flagon's dick.

Everything stops. Erwin is wide eyed, shocked and embarrassed and mortified and Flagon sits there like a statue, puke sitting on his lap and couch.

Erwin's stomach grumbles and he sprints up from his place on the floor, practically vaulting over the couch to find the bathroom. He manages to find it in the hallway and he falls to his feet in front of the toilet and vomits again. He then continues to vomit for a good five minutes.

Flagon comes in and starts the shower, rinsing himself clean from the partly digested chicken wings. Erwin continues to retch into the toilet.

Flagon is drying himself off by the time Erwin flushes the toilet, his cheeks a rosy red from exertion. He's panting and his stomach feels like he's done twenty crunches by the way it's cramping.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Flagon suggests, a towel tussling his hair while another is wrapped around his waist.

Erwin nods weakly and is led out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where he's given his shirt and an empty ice cream pail in case he has to empty his stomach again. Flagon goes to get dressed and he is left alone at the counter.

He doesn't dare look over at the couch in fear of what he might see, cause he must have done some significant damage. Flagon will probably have to buy a new couch now, but Erwin is willing to buy it for him to make it up for this.

Flagon emerges from his room in fleece pyjamas and a white tee shirt and he leads Erwin back to the foyer for his shoes and jacket.

The ride back is silent and Erwin doesn't dare say a word in fear of upsetting Flagon and vomiting again. He feels so horrible about this, and it's all his fault for getting piss drunk. He has to work tomorrow, for goodness sake!

Flagon drops him off without a word and Erwin does the walk of shame up the stairs and into the apartment. He strips his pants off and doesn't even get out of his shirt before he is face down, passed out, on his bed.

* * *

  
He gets up twice throughout the night to puke before his body decides that there is nothing left to get rid off. He wakes up at eight with his alarm blaring in his ear and he has possibly one of the worst headaches of his life.

A shower does nothing to help and when he leaves the apartment at nine he is hopped up on two Advil extra strength and a whole lot of determination.

He takes the bus to Grisha's and goes to the staff room to put his stuff in his locker before wanting to kill himself because the delivery guy is here today and he has to unload the truck.

Eren is on his heels in no time.

"So, how did the date go, tell me everything!"

Erwin spins on his heel and gives Eren a look that he hopes will cause the kid to drop dead.

"Guessing by that look, I'd say it wasn't good." Eren says.

Erwin sighs. He could come out with it and admit to what happened but Eren would ask for details and explaining would make him think of everything all over again and he really doesn't want to relive that moment.

But Eren would probably find out anyway right? If Mike and Flagon are friends then Flagon will probably tell Mike what happened and then Mike will tell Eren and Erwin will be even more embarrassed than he already is and he'll probably just have to go die in a hole somewhere by the end of it. So he might as well get it out now.

"I got piss drunk, tried to blow him, but ended up puking all over his dick and the couch. I'm never going on another date again."

Erwin spins and walks away toward the truck and when he turns back around with the trolley full of boxes, Eren is still standing where he left him, seemingly digesting the information. He doesn't seem to know what to say.

"...You puked on his  _dick_?"

"Yep."

Eren then starts laughing so hard that he is rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach, his laughter so hard that he doesn't even make a sound as he laughs, it's just wheezing.

Erwin lightly kicks him as he walks by.

* * *

  
Despite the fact that their first date went horribly, Erwin gets a text from Flagon about two days afterwards, saying:

_You know even though you puked on me I'd like to see you again_

Erwin stares at that text for a long time. He wants to say something back but his mind is pretty blank. What's he supposed to say: sorry I puked on your dick and yeah hey lets do it again? Yeah, no. He does not want a repeat of that.

He lets the message sit there on his phone for precisely three days before he answers back, and by then he has the whole response planned perfectly.

_Thanks for forgiving me but I'm not sure I want a repeat_

_Sorry for the couch btw_

Flagon's response comes back a few minutes later.

_Damn I really want to see you again_

_And don't worry about the couch I washed the cushion and it looks good as new_

Erwin has to think again before he replies.

_Yeah a relationship just isn't something I'm looking for rn_

Flagon types back within seconds.

_Well it doesn't have to be like that_

Erwin frowns and types back.

_Wdym?_

Flagon's response is lightning fast.

_Well we could just be casual_

_Nothing official_

_As in?_

_As in you text me at 2 in the morning and ask me to come over and I'm down for that_

_Like a booty call_

Erwin thinks long and hard about what to say to that.

_So you mean that we'd just be seeing each other to have sex? No dates or anything??_

Flagon's response takes longer this time.

_Pretty much_

Erwin is surprised by himself when he types out his reply.

_I'm down_

_Sweet_

_Call me anytime_

Erwin leaves the conversation with an uncertain feeling about whether this was a good decision or a bad one.


	15. Chapter 15

For the first few weeks, Erwin is careful.

He doesn't really take advantage of the situation too much at first, mostly because he's not sure that something like this can really be achievable, but, as it turns out, being with someone just for sex isn't half bad.

He does actually test Flagon a few times, once by actually texting him at two in the morning asking him to come over and he does, and they have sex on the couch in Erwin's apartment and it's not that bad.

Flagon definitely isn't as good a lover as Levi was, but that's understandable considering that he is only Flagon's second boyfriend. But they aren't boyfriends. And they won't ever be.

Flagon stays true to his word as well, because he never asks for a date or to stay over unless it's truly late, and really the only reason Erwin sees the other man is to hook up. They alternate apartments and Flagon vows to fuck him over every piece of furniture he owns and Erwin is totally fine with that, even though they almost break the coffee table.

Eren approves of the arrangement, because he tells Erwin about it endlessly after Erwin mentions it once, and Mike seems to accept the way he wants to do things, although Erwin's pretty sure he hasn't spoken up and actually thought about anything because he's too busy with the wedding.

The wedding date has been scheduled for the first of October which is only a month away and Erwin's nerves are through the roof even though he's not the one getting married. He figures it's probably because Mike and Nan relied on him to help them make a lot of decisions, including the wedding colours, the flavour of the cake, and he even went with Nanaba to pick out a dress.

Mike asks him to be his best man and he accepts immediately, because he wouldn't miss an occasion such as this and he also really appreciates the fact that Mike thinks so highly of him like that. It really makes him think about how much Mike means to him and he cries multiple times writing his speech.

Everything about the wedding is going smoothly, until Mike brings up the fact that he can take a plus one.

"Can I go by myself?" He asks back.

Mike thinks for a moment. "I guess, but wouldn't it be more fun with someone else?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Who I go with." Erwin states.

"Just go with Flagon." He knew this was coming. Mike is beginning to get too predictable.

"No. Plus, we agreed that we wouldn't go on dates." He points out.

Mike's moustache twitches. "He's invited anyway, you know. It's not like you're inviting him out because he's already coming."

That was a good point. But at the same time he's conflicted. If he went and spent time with Flagon at the wedding then it would be the first time they'd be seen together in public and he knows that a milestone. It's not like he doesn't want to be seen with the other man, but they had agreed that they would only be casual, and spending time together at a wedding seemed pretty serious. They have been seeing each other for a little over a month and a half now though, and Erwin supposes that that's a fair amount of time for them to get to know each other past just fucking.

He still takes the last week before the wedding to think about it though. He ends up deciding that Flagon won't be his official plus one but they will probably spend time together during the wedding.

His nerves tame a bit when the day finally arrives, and he helps Mike get dressed into his tux two hours before the ceremony is supposed to start.

Mike stands in front of a full length mirror, smoothing the front of the shirt and jacket. It's been ironed and his dress shoes shine in the bright lights from above. Erwin stands behind him watching.

"I don't really look married, do I?" Mike says uncertainly, his head titled to the left and a frown on his face.

"Is there such a thing as 'looking married'?" Erwin counters, confusion in his tone.

Mike shrugs. "I don't know, I always thought that once I got married I'd just instantly grow a beer belly and carry around a spatula everywhere."

Erwin laughs. "I think that happens once you have kids."

"Fair enough." Mike agrees.

It's silent for a minute or two before Mike speaks up again.

"I'm glad you came today." He says softly.

Erwin frowns. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I don't know..I just..." Mike stops and thinks of what to say for a moment. "You were just so sad a while ago and I didn't want to rub it in your face in any way that I was happy. I felt so bad for moving out because I felt like you hated me for doing that and it just made me confused because Nan said you just needed space but I wanted to comfort you and I just..." Mike shrugs. "I don't know."

Erwin takes in Mike's words for a long time. He hadn't realized that he'd affected his friends so much with his attitude. He hadn't meant to worry Mike at all and if he'd known that he was than he would have acted differently and he would have stopped moping around all the time. At the same time though, he's happy that Mike cares about him.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I was just being an ass because of Levi and...I wish you would have talked to me about it."

"I tried." Mike insists. "But all you did was say you were fine so I thought you didn't want any help or anything so I just decided to leave it."

"I'm sorry, Mike." Erwin says sincerely. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's okay. I mean, it's not like I told you so...it's not your fault."

Erwin smiles. "Well I'm definitely feeling better now, so you don't have to worry about me so much. We are here for you, anyway."

Mike turns to him and pulls him in for a hug that lasts for a few seconds.

"Thanks for being my friend." Mike says softly.

"That's my line." Erwin replies and he feels Mike chuckle against him.

They hug it out for a long time, until they have to break to get ready to walk the isle.

* * *

  
The venue is just as beautiful as it was before they decorated everything and flowers line the isle in perfect bouquets. The evening sunlight filters in through the big windows at the front near the arch where Mike and Erwin stand.

Erwin can spy Flagon in the audience, standing and looking down the isle as Nanaba begins walking. Her dress trails behind her a few inches, and the tight fitting of it really shows off her figure, despite the fact that the dress is a halter top and wraps around her neck. It has no sleeves, and the lace that covers almost the entire dress really adds an elegant touch.

Erwin gets sidetracked from looking at Nanaba and Flagon though, because Mike starts crying as Nan comes closer and he has to pat his friend on the back while trying not to laugh at the same time.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch and Mike cries again when he reads his vows. Nan comes close a few times to, but no tears actually fall.

After the ceremony, the fifty or so guests shuffle off outside, where food is served and then Mike and Nanaba have their first dance.

The sky has darkened and the sun is setting as they dance, and the lights that hang above them are starting to give off a nice calm glow. It's a beautiful evening, a little cooler than when the ceremony began, but not cold enough for Erwin to have shivers.

He sits at the head table and watches, and he catches Flagon's gaze on him a few times while Mike and Nan dance.

He isn't surprised when Flagon asks him to dance after other couples are invited up, and he reluctantly accepts. He doesn't know many other people here, but still, the thought that he's out in the open with Flagon makes him a bit uneasy. He just doesn't want other people to assume, although he's sure that's what they're doing. He's not sure why it bothers him so much, but he's not about to go around telling people that he's only with Flagon for sex.

"Something on your mind?" Flagon asks. Erwin can feel the sweat on Flagon's palm where their hands are linked together, and it reminds him of being at a school dance.

"No. Just..taking everything in."

"I get it." Flagon agrees, "it's quite a lot to look at. That, and Mike and Nan make it look so easy."

"Easy?"

Flagon hesitates. "Yeah. I mean, I don't think any relationship is easy, but when you look at them, you can't help but think of it that way."

Erwin nods his head. Then he thinks about how easy it was when he was with Levi. Could that have been true love, then? Is that why it was so easy for him, for Mike and Nan? And will he ever be able to feel that way again?

"Now you've definitely got something on your mind." Flagon states.

"It's nothing." Erwin waves off and the conversation lulls off to nothing while they sway back and forth.

Flagon is the first to speak up again, of course.

"Y'know, Erwin, I've been thinking these last few weeks."

Erwin's heart picks up speed at those words. They could mean anything. They could mean that Flagon wants to end things, which he would be totally okay with, or it could mean that Flagon wants more, and that scares him. He doesn't want that.

"About what?" Erwin says hesitantly.

"Well," Flagon starts after clearing his throat, "I look at Mike and Nan and how it seems easy for them, and then I look at you, and...I can't help but think that-"

Flagon is then abruptly cut off by the DJ, because the song has ended and a new, faster one is playing.

Mike also comes over to him and asks him to dance, and Erwin thanks the gods above for the interruptions. He doesn't know for sure where Flagon was going with that sentence and he's also not sure he wanted to hear the end of it.

So he beats a hasty retreat off to the other end of the dance floor with Mike and tries his best to avoid Flagon for the rest of the night, although there are a few times where he dances with the other man and they share some affections as well, like kisses and a few covert touches.

He only gets slightly drunk; past the point of caring what he looks like as he dances recklessly, but sober enough to still think straight, which is probably what keeps him from going home with Flagon at the end of the night when the other man tells him he's leaving.

He's thankful that he doesn't get into Flagon's car with him, because their conversation earlier in the afternoon makes him think that something's up, and he's not entirely sure if he could deal with whatever Flagon was about to tell him if he's trying to get off.

He tries his best to put their conversation behind him and enjoy the rest of the night after Flagon leaves, and thankfully, he does exactly that.

* * *

  
He wakes up the next morning spread out on Mike and Nan's couch, a few red solo cups strewn about the place and some glitter fluttering about. He does not remember the glitter but he does find a cup with his name written on it in very poor handwriting, which was probably his own once he'd passed five drinks.

He remembers leaving the venue with Mike and Nan by taxi and getting to their apartment and he also remembers helping Nanaba out of her dress while Mike floundered around helplessly because he didn't know how to get her out of it.

They had a few more drinks and he can't remember anything past that but somehow he managed to splay across the couch. Mike and Nanaba are nowhere to be seen but he's sure that if he stalked off to the bedroom he'd find them there. Maybe not clothed, but there nonetheless.

He finds his phone in his pocket, thank god, and he pulls it out to check and see if there is any indication of what had happened last night. But before he even unlocks his phone, he stops to look at the screen.

_4 missed calls._

Who had called him? He unlocks his phone and goes to check the number, but he does not recognize it at all. He briefly has the thought that maybe it was Levi since he had gotten a new number, but he throws the thought away because it's a bad one.

He almost calls the number too, but thinks better of it. What if it's some hacker? Or an assassin? So he deletes the number from his contacts and goes to his camera roll instead.

What he sees is at least ten new photos. Some of them are at the actual wedding; a selfie with Mike and Nan that is actually really cute, a selfie with Flagon. He remembers those.

What he doesn't remember are the four other pictures that were taken most recently. In one of them it's just a picture of their hands all holding cups full of booze, there is another selfie with Mike and Nan although they all look slightly more intoxicated, and the last two are too blurry for him to comprehend.

The pictures don't really tell him much.

But that's not really what makes him worry. It's the unknown phone number that really does it.

Right now, though, he is way too hungover to dwell that much on it, so he vows to take a look at it at another time.

* * *

  
" _Fuck._ "

"Feel good?"

" _Yes._ "

It was only ten minutes ago that he was alone in his apartment, laying around on a Sunday doing nothing but browsing Netflix and occasionally texting someone. It had gotten boring after a while, and he'd texted Flagon, and now here they are on his bed, completely naked with Flagon's head between his legs, the mans tongue circling his entrance.

The wedding is a distant memory, even though it feels as though it happened yesterday. But it has been three weeks since the wedding, now nearing the end of October, and Flagon has been acting...off these last few times he's been over. He always seems to be sidetracked, his mind elsewhere. Like he's always thinking of something. Erwin has tried on multiple occasions to get Flagon to open up, but nothing has come of it yet. He almost feels like giving up trying to figure out what's wrong, but that feels like a rude thing to do.

So instead he just enjoys Flagon's company. He enjoys these little meetings every week, he thinks that they are quite satisfying after a long day or week. Just like this time.

"I seen it in a porno the other day, thought it would be a good idea."

Erwin moans out after Flagon moves his tongue just right. "You have great ideas." He says breathlessly.

"Speaking of great ideas, I have to ask you something."

And then Flagon just stops, sitting up and kneeling between Erwin's legs with his hands in his lap.

"Now?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask now so I wouldn't forget later. It's important." Flagon stammers.

Erwin sighs. "Okay, shoot."

"Okay," Flagon begins, "so at the wedding we were talking, and I was cut off, and I just...I wanted to ask if maybe..maybe you'd consider something more. With me."

"More?"

"Yeah, like maybe we could go on a few dates or something, and then you can see if you want to keep going."

Well he was definitely not expecting this.

"Are you asking me out?"

"No!..well, maybe...yeah."

Erwin lays there, completely taken off guard, trying to digest this information. He thought they weren't doing this. He thought they were only going to fuck and that was it. Flagon, however, seemed to have different ideas.

But maybe that wasn't a bad thing. It's been almost a year since Levi broke up with him, and if he's being honest, the man doesn't really cross his mind that much anymore. There are still moments when he thinks about it and he gets sad but everyone's like that with at least one relationship, right? He needs to fully move on at some point. Maybe now is the perfect opportunity.

"...Okay."

Flagons eyes widen. "What?"

"Okay. I'll try it out."

Flagon looks down, shocked for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah." Erwin repeats for what feels like the sixth time.

A smile breaks out across Flagon's face and he lunges forward, giving Erwin a tight hug.

"You won't be disappointed." Flagon promises.

"I think it'll be fine as long as you have better timing." He replies.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Flagon says before he abruptly gets back to work and Erwin is taken away quickly by nothing but pleasure.

* * *

  
It started like any other boring day at work. He showed up, got to his desk, opened his computer and began to write his way to five o'clock. Nobody bothered him, not even his boss, and he was left to do as he pleased.

Today, however, during his lunch break with a bite of sandwich in his mouth, his phone begins to vibrate. He doesn't think much of it at first, mostly just thinking of not answering, but guilt overcomes him and he chooses to see who it is.

The caller ID shows an unknown number but Erwin does vaguely recognize it from somewhere. He can't place where exactly, so he answers to see if it will help.

"Hell-"

"Hello!? Is this Erwin!?" A frantic voice comes down the line and Erwin has to move the phone away from his ear because their voice is so loud. He knows this person, but he can't place who they are.

"Yes..why?"

"Oh, thank god, we've been calling all over Maria looking for you!"

"We?"

"Hello!" A very excited and peppy voice comes down the line and the names are on the tip of his tongue but he can't seem to place who these people are.

Suddenly, a light bulb in his brain lights up.

"Hanji? And Petra?"

"Bingo!" Hanji corrects enthusiastically.

"How did you get my number?" He asks.

"We may or may not have hacked into Levi's phone to get it." Petra replies.

Erwin pauses for a second. "He still has my number?" His stomach twists at the thought.

"On his old phone, yeah." Hanji starts, to which Petra adds, "We kind of stole it and hacked into it before he got his new phone so we could find your number."

"Oh. Okay." He tries to process the information but Petra continues to talk and so he isn't given time.

"Anyways, we have very important things to discuss."

He pauses. "That's good, but I'm at work right now."

" _Fuck_ work." Hanji says violently, "Getting you and Levi back together is more important at the moment."

"But I need - back together?" Erwin starts, then interrupts himself.

"Yes!" Petra starts, "Levi has been so fucking  _miserable_  ever since you guys split and I would just put it off as his normal self but this is different."

Erwin licks his lips, his heart has sped up and his palms are sweating. "...Miserable?"

"Ya," Hanji comments. "Like depressed miserable."

"He sulks around all the time and when you call him out on it he just sulks some more. Doesn't even defend himself." Petra adds.

"It's quite sad." Hanji finishes.

Erwin sighs, takes a moment to try and think about this. "And you think this is because we split?"

"Oh we know it's because you split." Petra replies. "He still talks about you all the time."

Erwin shifts in his chair. Well. This is bad. In all honesty, if he wasn't with Flagon he would probably give Levi a second chance if Hanji and Petra's words ring true. The only thing is that he likes Flagon and the last thing he wants to do is hurt the mans feelings. Flagon is a good guy with good intentions and Erwin truly thinks that they have a chance, but if this thought about Levi has been implanted in his mind then he's not so sure how long he and Flagon will last. Even if it's been a little over a year, Erwin is still recovering, and this type of information isn't good for him.

"Um..." He tries to start, but the words won't come out.

"So are you going to get back together or what?" Petra asks point blank and Erwin has to pause for a second before he answers.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a relationship right now."

"Ah shit!" Hanji exclaims loudly.

"We tried." Petra says blankly.

"I appreciate the effort, at least." Erwin adds, trying to not make Petra and Hanji so discouraged.

The conversation ends a few minutes after that, with small talk and well wishes, and Erwin's stomach is filled with butterflies for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
The problem is that the words stick, and that's the last thing he wants. They stay in his brain rattling around for weeks and really the only thing Erwin wants is to get rid of them.

Levi still wants him. He's in a relationship. No matter how many times Erwin thinks about it, he can't seem to come up with the right solution. He wants to be with Levi again but he wants Flagon at the same time. He's definitely not cheating but at the same time it feels wrong to have to choose between the two.

The other thing is that he thought he had more time to think things over. But apparently, the universe is making him choose a lot sooner than expected.

Two weeks after the phone call and a shit ton of inner turmoil on Erwin's part, he finds himself working one of his rare shifts at Grisha's. He only ever really comes in when Grisha needs him on Saturday so he doesn't really have a set schedule to follow. His schedule depends on Grisha phoning him a few days beforehand asking him if he's free to work.

But he's at the cash register at the front of the store, going through the motions that come to him like second nature. Scan the items, repeat the total, take the cash, give some change. It's almost like clockwork.

Everything seems to be going the way it always goes, just a single normal day. That is until about fifteen minutes before his shift is supposed to end, when all of the store stragglers are being corralled out so that they can begin to close up. He's got about three more people to ring through before he's done for the night so he goes through the motions, trying to be as quick as possible. That is until he looks up at the second last person in the line, the man whose been invading his thoughts nonstop for the past year without end.

Levi.

Everything stops. The entire store goes quiet and the only thing Erwin notices is the fact that his heart has sped up tenfold. He looks just the same, with his shiny black hair and piercing grey eyes. The same pale reflection, and Erwin can tell he was just recently outside because the tip of his nose is red and he hates that he can pick up on that. But he looks just like the man Erwin fell in love with, and that's perhaps the worst part.

"We need to talk" is all that comes out of Levi's mouth.

Erwin is surprised about what his first reaction to the statement is. Anger. Pure unadulterated hate towards the man he thought he loved.

He doesn't even answer Levi, instead he takes the man's chocolate bar, the only thing on the counter, and rings it through all while looking Levi dead in the eyes.

"That'll be three seventy-five, please." He says coldly.

Levi seems to be taken aback for a moment because this is obviously not how he thought Erwin would react, before he speaks again.

"Erwin, I-"

"Three seventy-five, please." Erwin interrupts.

Levi sighs before digging into his pocket and pulling out a five dollar bill. He hands it to Erwin and gets his change back.

While handing back the change Erwin also deposits the chocolate bar and says "Have a nice evening, sir." while watching Levi walk away.

But the moment the man leaves the store Erwin is hit with instant regret. If he wants Levi back than that is not the way to get him. At the same time, however, he has a right to be angry. Levi must understand that, right?

He tries to be as fast as possible when helping with closing the store, mainly because he wants to get home but partly because he wants to forget what happened a few minutes ago. But, once again, the universe seems to be shitting on him today.

He makes it two steps out the door after closing before being cornered by Levi, because of course the man had to wait for him even though that seems like the last thing Levi would do. Maybe the man has changed.

"Erwin look, I-"

Erwin cuts him off with a deep sigh. "Y'know Levi, I'm not even sure I should hear you out right now."

"I get that but-"

"But what?" Erwin interrupts again, "You broke up with me. I get it. What is there to explain?"

"I just-"

"Oh yeah, how about you explain to me why you threw me out of your apartment without a moments notice?"

"I-"

"Or the fact that instead of communicating like a normal person you just decided to ignore me instead?"

"Erwin-"

"Ignoring your problems isn't going to magically solve them Levi-"

"Erwin!" Levi shouts to get his attention. "Just let me explain. Please."

Erwin eyes widen. Levi rarely ever asks for anything and the fact that it almost sounds like a plea is eventually why Erwin lets him speak. "Go on."

"I was an asshole. I realize that now, and the shitty part is that it took me an entire year to really come to terms with that. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke your heart the way I did but I just... I know how that feels and my logic behind it was that I'd break it off with you before you decided to end it with me so that I wouldn't have to deal with being upset. But that just made me more upset because I handled it in the wrong way because I'm a fucking dumbass and I don't really know how to talk very well at all about my feelings and... I'm sorry. I just had to tell you that I'm really sorry. And if you never want to see me again then I understand."

The reality of the situation really dawns on Erwin now. He can't deny the way his stomach is fluttering with butterflies at seeing Levi again but at the same time he wants to throw up because he still has to think about Flagon. He might consider giving Levi a second chance but he can't break Flagon's heart like that. There really is no easy way to get through this situation. He is royally and utterly fucked.

"You really hurt me, Levi." He states.

"I know."

"I don't think I can forgive you for that right now."

"I know."

Erwin takes a deep breath and prepares himself. "I'm in a relationship right now."

Levi freezes. It's only for a split second, but Erwin can see it only because he knows Levi well.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Erwin sighs. "I'll see you around, Levi." He says.

And with that, Erwin begins to walk to the bus station to go home.

* * *

  
Erwin tries to busy himself with as many things as possible to forget the situation. He puts in overtime at work, he exercises, he spends more time with Flagon. The latter actually makes it worse though, because every time he's with Flagon it reminds him of how much he wishes it were Levi instead.

It really comes to a boiling point when him and Flagon are having sex, and he almost calls out Levi's name as he comes. That begins their downfall.

And Erwin tries his best. He tries to make it work but if there's one thing he knows it's that forcing himself to do something just makes him want to do it less and it's definitely not fair to Flagon to trap him in this relationship when Erwin doesn't really feel anything for him anymore.

His thoughts swarm in his head very hour of every day and it drives him crazy sometimes because his mind doesn't understand what shut up means. There is always a breaking point though, and he reaches it after week 2.

He spends a good amount of time trying to come up with a way to bring it up to Flagon, but it seems the other man is a step ahead of him already.

He decides to bring it up one night on a Saturday when they are watching a movie at Flagon's apartment. They are both sitting on opposite ends of the couch and Erwin sits there boiling in his thoughts for a few minutes before he decides to speak up.

"Flagon I-"

"I know." Flagon interrupts.

"I'm-"

"I know."

Erwin casts his gaze downwards. Flagon doesn't seem to be overly upset right now, but Erwin can tell from experience when someone is trying to hide their emotions.

"When did you know?" He asks.

"A week ago, I guess." Flagon replies. "You got really distant and I figured this wouldn't last much longer."

"I'm sorry, Flagon." He starts.

"It's okay." Flagon replies. "I'm not mad. We had a lot of fun together. I don't think I should have tried to force you into this either."

Erwin pauses. "I never felt forced into anything, Flagon. It's just... there's this situation that been going on for a while and..."

"Situation?" Flagon presses, curiosity hiding in his tone.

And Erwin, being the suppressed and frustrated individual that he is, tells Flagon everything. From the very beginning when he first met Levi in the store and when he first learned what a sugar daddy was and he doesn't even have time to be embarrassed because the words are spilling out so fast that he can't keep up.

And Flagon, being the angel that he is, listens to every word.

Erwin takes a deep breath after he finishes and sinks into the couch because for some odd reason it feels very good to be able to vent to someone about all of this. Someone who actually listens and takes in the situation without immediately voicing their opinion and it feels so refreshing to finally get everything off his chest.

"I'm sorry, Flagon." He says after a moment of silence between them, mostly because he doesn't know what else to say.

"I forgive you." Flagon says with an air of sincerity. "The heart wants what it wants."

Erwin gives him a small smile while taking a moment to think. After his moment is up he puts his hand out for the other man.

"Friends?" He asks.

"Friends." Flagon replies while taking Erwin's hand and shaking it.

They spend the rest of the night eating popcorn and drinking beer while watching the rest of the movie, and Erwin spends the night on Flagon's couch without any hard feelings.

* * *

  
Now his problem is going to Levi. He doesn't want to give in too easily because that might make him seem desperate but at the same time he has to act quick before Levi decides to move on.

He could always ask Petra and Hanji for Levi's new number and call him for a pep talk or he could go to Levi's house and ask to speak. He thinks that speaking to Levi over the phone would be easier than talking in person but that seems impersonal for what they're going to be talking about.

Eventually he can't take it though and he works himself into an overthinking mess. That's when he breaks. He goes straight to Levi's apartment after work because he just can't take it anymore. He doesn't need to overthink this. He needs to just do it.

The cab ride feels like hours. Endless, and he's left to bubble in his anxiety and panic because he has no clue what he's going to say to Levi or if he'll even be let up to see him. He just has to do something before he goes insane.

He throws money into the cabbie's hand without looking at how much the total was and rushes into Levi's building. He's hit with a hard dose of nostalgia and he prays to the good lord above because a different guard is on watch today, one who believes the lie he gives about being Levi's relative and having to drop something off. The elevator ride is silent and tense and he vibrates with energy. His stomach flips and flops in on itself and the elevator stops to pick up another person before continuing to Levi's floor.

He steps off slowly after the doors open and the sound of them sliding shut behind him seems to bring him back to reality. What is he going to say when Levi opens the door? I miss you? Take me back? He doesn't want to plead, partly because he knows he doesn't have to and partly because he doesn't want to.

He slowly lifts his hand to knock on Levi's door and he doesn't give himself enough time to stop before he knocks. He hears movement on the other side, footsteps beating on the floor that are getting closer.

His heart is in his throat when the door swings open and Levi is on the other side.

"Erwin." Levi says with an astonished expression on his face.

Erwin moves without thinking. It comes so naturally for him to move across the distance between them and press his lips to Levi's. For a second Levi pauses in surprise before melting and kissing back. It quickly turns passionate and it feels so good to do this again. So natural and  _right_ to have Levi's hands on him while their lips move seamlessly together. He's missed this.

When the kiss breaks after a few seconds Erwin murmurs into Levi's mouth. "I hate you."

Levi huffs a laugh and says back, equally as breathless, "I love you."

* * *

  
Erwin spends the night at Levi's apartment, and if they get up to some interesting things that's only for them to know.

In the morning he stands in the kitchen with a glass of water and bacon sizzling in a pan on the stove. Levi is still softly snoring in his bedroom and Erwin smiles at the view from Levi's window as he watches the traffic down below as the city wakes up and gets ready for the day.

It seems that everything has finally fallen into place. He's back and it feels like coming home again. He's so happy to-

"Holy fuck."

Erwin's eyes widen as he spins around and spies Levi's front door open with a very surprised and taken back Petra and Hanji. Their jaws are dropping to the floor and their eyes are so wide they look they're about to pop out of their heads.

Once Petra and Hanji realize the situation they both start to scream as they run towards him.

He's then squished between the two in a bone breaking hug and he laughs as they jump up and down with him in their arms.

"We did it Pet! We got him back!" Hanji yells excitedly to which Petra replies with an equally excited yell of her own.

Shuffled footsteps come down the hall and Levi comes out of the shadows with his charming bed head and blue bathrobe on, a yawn escaping his mouth as he rubs his eyes.

"Jesus you guys, you're going to wake up the whole building." He mumbles.

Petra and Hanji then turn their attention on him and scream while attacking him with a hug as well. Erwin joins it after a while with a big smile on his face and he realizes, once again, that everything finally feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHHHH ITS DOONNNNEEEEE
> 
> I'm so happy but so sad at the same time. I have 2 songs I would recommend with this fic which are Macy Gray - Sugar Daddy as well as Ariana Grande - Pink Champagne. I think just fit the tone of this fic very well. also sorry this took forever to post i just had such terrible writers block it was crazy. Anyway I have a one shot planned for this verse and i might do another one as well but I'll have to think of an idea for it. I also have no idea what I'm going to write next so you might not see me around for a while. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> tune in next time to see Erwin being the awkward little shit I adore.


End file.
